Din skönhet
by romanoew
Summary: Detta är den svenska översättningen av Subtlynice's novell "Thy Beauty", och det är de sista kapitlerna i New moon ur Edwards POV. Från "Volterra" till "Omröstning". Stephenie Meyer äger Twilight serien och alla karaktärer. Läs&Kommentera.
1. Dödslängtan

Det här är som sagt en svensk översättning av Subtlynice's novell "Thy Beauty", och jag har personligen frågat henne om lov om jag fick översätta den och det fick jag. Tyvärr är jag inte världsbäst på engelska, och hon kommer från England, så hennes engelska är lite svår och jag har inte lyckats översätta allting korrekt. Och på en del ställen har jag skrivit det på ett annorlunda sätt, eller lagt till/tagit bort saker. Men iallafall, novellen är Subtlynices, och den är **grymt bra**. Och ah, som vanligt så äger Stephenie Meyer alla karaktärer. Kommentera gärna och säg vad ni tycker. Om ni vill så kan ni ju gå in på Subtlynice's sida och kolla hennes noveller, hon är verkligen duktig. Nu ska jag inte babbla mer utan låta er läsa novellen istället.  
xx Ew

* * *

Solen brukade värma min hud behagligt.

Nu skiner solen ner på min kalla och döda kropp, och reflektionen från solens strålar får min hud att gnistra likt diamanter, som endast presenterar hemska mördaren från mitt förflutna. Solens sken tröstade mig, men det påminde även om att jag fortfarande är det där monstret som måste mörda för att överleva.

Förra året förändrades allting. Jag fann det mest dyrbaraste som finns, jag fann det jag hade letat efter under hela min existens, jag fann min mening med livet. Jag hade funnit kärlek. För första gången hade någonting varit viktigare än mig själv. Det hade varit så viktigt att jag hade bestämt mig för att genomlida en hel evighet utan henne, för att jag inte skulle kunna skada henne. Jag var den jag var, jag är den jag alltid kommer att vara. Ett monster. Att tänka på det nu, att påminnas om mina synder.. Det gör ont.

Bella var min nya sol, men hon var också så mycket mer än så. Hon levde i sin egna bubbla, så långt bort från alla andra, men ändå så nära. Hon hade släppt in mig, min familj och vår natur i sitt liv - i sin egna bubbla. I hennes bubbla där hon var trygg. Gång på gång hade jag varit nära att spricka den. Och hur mycket jag än gjorde för att skydda henne, verkade det bara som att jag kunde utsätta henne för fara. De senaste sju månaderna hade jag levt utan min sol, men tanken på att hon fanns där borta fick mig klara av det. Men att möta evigheten utan sol skulle vara svårt. Men att möta evigheten utan Bella skulle vara outhärdligt.

Vilket inte gav mig något val.

_Det är 86.400 sekunder på en dag._

_Isabella Marie Swan dog igår. Och jag intalade mig själv att det är 996 sekunder kvar tills jag själv dör. Det verkade alltför länge. Men jag är en ond, farlig och grym varelse. Jag förtjänar den här smärtan._

Bella har alltid älskat min hud i solen. 'Vackert', hade hon sagt. Hon hade alltid fått mig känna mig så vacker. Så mänsklig.

_Bella._

Mänskliga Bella, dödliga, vackra Bella. Bellas bleka hud, hennes rosiga kinder när hon rodnade, hennes ansikte, hennes kropp, hennes chokladbruna ögon.. hennes tankar som jag inte kunde höra, hennes vackra leende, hennes smittsamma skratt, hennes förlåtande natur, hennes dumma och lekfulla ilska.. _hennes kärlek_.

Hennes krossade hjärta. Hennes döda livlösa kropp.

Död.

Och varför?

På grund av mig. På grund av mina dumma, tanklösa och känslolösa åtgärder. Bella - anledningen till min existens. Bella - var död.

Men _varför_?

Varför snurrar jorden fortfarande? Varför ler fortfarande dessa värdelösa och dumma människor? Varför lyser solen fortfarande på himlen när min egna midnatts sol hänsynslöst har tagits ifrån mig? Slocknat.

Varför upphörde inte universum att existera det ögonblicket som hon tog sitt sista andetag?

Turister vimlade på Volterras gator, och bara bad att betala priset för universums misslyckande. Jag tyckte att jag skulle krossa deras skallar för att de ens vågar andas när Bellas hjärta för all evighet har slutat slå.

Nej. Esme hade inte velat det. Carlisle hade inte velat det.

_Bella hade inte velat det._

Nej, jag skulle inte döda. Om Bella älskade mig, var det för skönheten med min sort, inte för det barbariska med oss som vi så gärna utnyttjar. Solen skulle ta bort min smärta. Jag ville dö så som jag var älskad av henne. Hon älskade mig i solen. Jag skulle dö av solljuset, där hon älskade mig, och inte för mord på några osyldiga människor som inte är medvetna om universums undergång än.

Inte för den första gången i min existens - och absolut inte för den första gången de senaste sju månaderna - önskade jag att jag kunde gråta.

Jag föreställde mig min himmel. Jag undrar om jag skulle kunna gråta där? Kunde jag hålla min Bella - omfamna henne så hårt och älska med henne som jag hade önskat att jag hade kunnat göra hela tiden. Skulle jag kännas varm mot hennes hud, skulle jag behaga henne, skulle jag kunna ge henne minst en tiondel av den lycka hon förtjänar? Gud, det hoppas jag.

_Snälla, Gud. Snälla._

_Åh, Gud. Åh Gud, Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella._

Döden var nära nu. Skulle jag skickas till himlen eller helvetet? Jag trodde att himlens portar var stängda för min typ, det hade jag alltid trott. Jag kunde känna det på mig. Även om jag hoppades att himlen hade en plats till mig - för då skulle jag kunna vara med Bella. Men jag skulle med glädje acceptera dödens famn och en evighet i helvetet, om det innebar att jag kunnde fly från vad livet har blivit.

Helvetet skulle vara himlen för mig nu.

_Himlen._

Jag skulle dö. Det borde inte spela någon roll om jag tänkte sådana här smärtsamma tankar nu.

Himlen. Jag ville dit. Jag ville träffa Bella en sista gång.

Jag kunde föreställa mig det; jag kunde nästan höra hennes ljuvligt mjuka röst likt en ängels - kalla in mig i hennes himmelska famn. Kunde nästan känna värmen från hennes hud - en värme så makalös att den värmde mig som solen på himlen. Kunde nästan känna den där obeskrivliga, berusande doften.. En doft som bara betydde en sak för mig.

Himlen.

Jag slöt mina ögon och blundade, och en änglalik illusion av Bella som hade jagat mig under de senaste sju månaderna brände bakom mina ögonlock.

"Edward!"

Hon grät. Bella i mina tankar var förtvivlad och rasande för att jag gav efter.

_Shh. Gråt inte. Snälla, gråt inte. Det är snart över._

Klockan slog ett slag som ekade ut över torget, och marken under mina fötter skakade. Jag log. Snart.

"Edward!"

Min vanföreställning ropade igen, och hennes röst kolliderade med klockorna.

Det var dags. Jag tog ett steg.

"Edward!"

Och ett till.

"Edward!"

_Shh_.

Jag försökte trösta henne. Min illusion log det där perfekta leendet jag drömt om under så många sömnlösa nätter, men hennes skrik tystnade inte. Det kom inte från den änglalika visionen i mitt huvud längre. Men ljudet av hennes skrik borrade fortfarande sig in i mitt huvud. Var det möjligt för till och med sådan skuld och smärta att vara så intensiv?

Det här är vad jag har gjort mot henne. Det här var vad jag borde dö för.

Jag tog ett steg framåt.

"Edward, nej!"

Min illusion bad mig. Jag stängde mig själv från smärtan i hennes skrik, tvingade mig själv att höra hennes röst snarare än hennes ord. Jag lyssnade med förtjusning på varje stavelse. Rösten lät klarare än någonsin. Hennes söta röst - vinkade åt mig att följa efter henne in i döden. Klockan ringde igen och jag tog ett steg framåt, mot solljuset som sken ner över staden.

Mina sista stunder skulle skina, precis som hon alltid gjorde. _Kanske skiner hon fortfarande. Kanske kommer jag att skina med henne.._

Nej, nej. Jag kunde inte tänka sådär. Inte nu. Himlen har ingen plats för en blodtörstig, ond mördare. Jag var ett djur, ingenting mer. Jag hade lämnat henne för att bota hennes hjärta från kärleken som hon hade för mig, men det var inte tillräckligt. I slutändan hade ingenting jag gjort för att rädda henne varit nog. Jag hade lämnat henne, men ändå hade min kärlek till henne lyckats förstöra henne, som Alice alltid hade förutspått att den skulle.

_Alice._

Jag undrar vad hon tänker på nu. Försöker hon komma på någonting för att stoppa mig? Eller var hon fast i sin sorg, först för Bella och nu för mig? Jag hoppades att hon inte skulle sörja oss allt för länge. Jag hoppades att Esme inte skulle sörja mig. Jag hoppades att Jasper och Emmett kunde förstå varför jag var tvungen att göra detta. Jag hoppades att de inte skulle bli arga. Jag hoppades att Carlisle kunde förlåta mig för att ha tagit den fegaste vägen ut ur denna mardrömmen. Jag hoppades att Rosalie kunde förlåta _sig själv_.

Jag fnös tyst. Naturligtvis kunde Rosalie förlåta sig själv. Hon älskar sig själv för mycket för att vara ens i närheten av självförakt.

_Alice, jag har fattat ett beslut._

_Jag väljer döden._

Som om Bella kunde se mitt beslut, blev ängeln i mitt huvud rasande på mig.

"NEJ!"

Min illusion skrek.

"Edward, titta på mig!"

_Snart. Om du och Carlisle har rätt, trots allt, så träffas vi snart, älskling. Jag lovar._

Jag log. På ett eller annat sätt, skulle det vara över väldigt snart.

_Jag älskar dig, Bella. Det har jag alltid gjort och det kommer jag alltid att göra. Förlåt mig._

Med Bellas underbara och änglalika ansikte, föralltid inbränt i förgrunden i mitt huvud, tog jag ytterliggare ett steg framåt. Ett steg till och mörkret och eld hann ikapp mig,

Bakom mina ögonlock kunde jag se att solen hade blivit utplånad. Elden brann överallt i min kropp, när min angripare tog hand om mig med överraskande mildhet. Jag var inte långt ifrån döden nu. Den frossande värmen från lågorna slickade min kropp, medan jag väntade på freden jag skulle känna när jag försvann från jordens yta. Angriparens armar var förvånansvärt varma och mjuka. Och jag gillade den värmen. Alldeles för mycket. Lågorna i min hals hade även dem väckts till liv.

Min hals..

_Ahhhh.._

Hur länge har jag varit okänslig för min törst? Nu, i mitt sista ögonblick, svärmade mina sinnen tillbaka till mig och gav mig en sista önskan, medan jag smakade den saftiga doften av freesia på min tunga. Min hals kändes torr av törst, min munn vattnades med gift, men jag stod kvar. Jag ville njuta av det här. En sista gång.

Mjuka armar, varm hud och en söt doft olik alla andra jag någonsin hade haft lyckan att komma över. Den sötaste doft jag någonsin haft styrkan att hålla inne i hela min existens. Det kan bara betyda en sak.

Bella.

_Bella._

_Åh, Gud. Bella!_

Var det här ett misstag? Hade Gud svarat på min önskan - att träffa Bella en sista gång innan jag sänks ner till de brinnande groparna i helvetet?

Jag brydde mig inte. Jag visste bara att jag skulle ta ut så mycket av den här stunden som möjligt. Elden brann fortfarande under mina händer, men det kändes inte som jag hade föreställt mig. Det kändes mjukare.

Mycket långsamt öppnade jag mina ögon, för att inte skingra den härliga bilden jag visste att jag skulle se framför mig.

Det var inte längre bara en illusion, flickan som stod framför mig var änglalik. Jag tog in allting om henne, innan jag la armarna ännu hårdare runt hennes kropp. Men jag kunde inte slita mina ögon från miraklet i mina armar.

Hennes hår blåstes bakåt i den hårda vinden, och hennes läppar såg nariga ut. Hennes kinder var röda och flammiga, insmorda med spår från tårar som var glänsande våta mot hennes vackra hud. Hennes ögon var stora och blodsprängda. Hennes huvud skakade på hennes späda axlar och hennes tunna kropp var iskallt blöt och gungade mot min egen, när hon höll fast i mig, frossande och flämtande efter luft.

Om det vore möjligt, såg hon mer utsökt ut än jag någonsin hade sett henne förr.

"Fantastiskt", sa jag förvånat, "Carlisle hade rätt"

Hennes munn öppnades och stängdes med snabba ord från hennes läppar, och jag lyssnade med vördnad efter ljudet av hennes röst.

Det fanns inga tårar. Det fanns inga andra hjärtan som slog förutom min ängels. Jag var fortfarande hård som sten, jag dras fortfarande oundvikligen till hennes blod och jag kunde fortfarande inte hålla om Bella så hårt som jag egentligen hade velat göra.

Men det är fortfarande perfekt. Himmelskt.

För det var vi. Jag och Bella, i våran egna bubbla. Inga tankar, inga beklagelser, ingen rädsla. Bellas varma armar höll om mig ytterliggare en gång. Himlens svaga portar öppnades för mig och jag gick frivilligt in i himmelriket.

När skulle den här stunden ta slut? Skulle jag skickas till helvetet nu? Skulle jag få en sista chans att kyssa henne hejdå innan jag skickades till mitt öde?

Vem som än kom för att hämta mig, skulle jag slåss mot. Jag ville tillbringa så mycket tid som möjligt i Bellas armar innan jag skulle dras ner från himmelriket. Jag skulle hålla fast vid henne så hårt jag kunde, så länge jag kunde. Bella var min styrka nu.

Hon flämtade efter syre, och höll sig fast vid mig som om hon ville att jag skulle stanna. Jag hörde hennes melodiska hjärtslag när hennes hjärta dunkade mot mitt bröst. Jag kände varenda centimeter av hennes kropp anpassa sig perfekt efter min.

Ja, det här var definitivt himlen. Volturi hade gjort sitt jobb. Jag var död. Jag var äntligen fri. Smärtan efter Bellas död var borta, precis som jag hade hoppats att den skulle vara. Och nu, med Bella här, kände jag konstiga, men svagt välbekanta känslor inom mig. Jag kände hur giftet for genom min kropp. Jag hade inte trott att döden skulle kännas så upplyftande. Så _levande_.

Jag smekte sakta hennes kind med mitt bleka finger, fortfarande i vördnad vid elden som brinner under min hand. Bellas kropp kändes extra levande, vilket var ett bevis på hennes lycksaliga närvaro. Detta var verkligen min himmel, trots allt. Hon borde leva. Det var det bästa för henne. Hennes kropp darrade under min, men den var varm. Jag hoppas Gud förlåter mig, för jag vill vara med henne. I denna ändlösa stund, var längtan efter hennes kropp så mycket starkare än den längtan jag någonsin känt för hennes blod.

Nej, jag skulle aldrig ens kunna överväga att ta det ifrån henne. Hennes blod - som varit den enda doft som någonsin kunnat haft någon makt över mina instinkter, var nu bara det - en doft. Den var fortfarande lika stark, men den var ovanligt lätt att undvika. Hennes liv var viktigast av allt nu, för det finns en verklig möjlighet att det kommer sluta pumpas runt i hennes kropp nu. Det finns en möjlighet att _Bella_ dör.

Jag kämpade efter den luften jag inte behövde, men som får mig flämta till av suget efter hennes berusande blod. Jag ville ha henne nu, i denna stund mer än jag någonsin velat ha henne förr. Jag ville ha hennes kropp och.. själ. Men skulle himlen ge mig det?

Var det här ens himlen? Det måste det vara. Min önskan har blivit sann iallafall.

"Jag kan inte fatta hur snabbt det gick. Jag kände ingenting"

Det hade inte funnits någon smärta i branden som hade släckt mitt liv, bara glädje vid tanken på Bellas brinnande varma armars hälsning till mig i mitt liv efter detta.

"De är väldigt duktiga"

Jag borrade in mitt ansikte i hennes vackra lockar och andades in hennes doft. Ahhh. Jordgubbar och freesia, den underbara doften av det rika vinet som var hennes blod. Jag drack törstigt av hennes doft. Hur kan jag ha överlevt sju månader utan _detta_? Utan att hålla om henne och se in i hennes vackra bruna ögon? Utan att se hennes ansikte som var så lättläst med sina absurda uttryck.. För första gången hade mitt vampyr minne svikit mig. Inget minne hade varit så starkt som det här, inte en enda gång som jag har sett henne i mina tankar under de här sju månaderna har jag sett henne såhär tydligt.

"Fast döden sugit ut din andas honung, så har han intet mot din fägring mäktat"

Åh, Bella. _Bella_. Din skönhet kan aldrig blekna. Aldrig i livet, inte ens i döden. Det är inte jag som var evig, nej. Det är Bella som alltid skulle skina, i både solljus och på nätterna.

_Din skönhet, din kropp, ditt blod_. Allt var som förut, allt var precis så utsökt som jag kom ihåg. Om det vore möjligt så överglänste hon till och med mina minnen. Men det var väntat. Hon är verkligen änglalik nu.

Trots min nyfunna kontroll över monstret inom mig, sjöng hennes blod fortfarande för mig, vilket jag tyckte var ironiskt. Även om det var stilla och kallt skulle Bellas blod inte kunna konkurreras av någon annans.

"Du doftar precis som vanligt"

Jag log.

"Så det här kanske_ är_ helvetet. Men det spelar ingen roll, jag tar det"

Jag suckade och njöt av lyckan jag kände medan jag lindade mina armar ännu hårdare runt hennes kropp.

Hur kunde jag någonsin ha tänkt mig en framtid utan henne? Hur kunde jag någonsin övervägt hennes död? Jag visste att en sådan underbar varelse inte kunde leva föralltid, men att jag skulle vara den som skulle ta ifrån henne sitt liv.. Det var otänktbart. Men om evigheten någonsin var gjort för någon, var den gjort för Bella.

Bella avbröt plötsligt mina lyckliga funderingar med sin underbara röst.

"Jag är inte död"

Jag lyssnade uppmärksamt till ljudet av varje stavelse.

"Och inte du heller. Snälla Edward, vi måste flytta på oss. De kan inte vara långt borta"

Ahh. En sådan röst kunde bara tillhöra en ängel.

Men.. vänta. _Vad sa hon?!_

"Vad sa du?"

En rysning bröt sig in genom värmen i mitt bröst.

"Vi är inte döda, inte än! Men vi måste flytta på oss innan Volturi-"

_Volturi._

Inte döda.

Inte än.

Volturi.

Det var precis som om en glödlampa precis hade slagits på i mitt huvud. Varje lycklig otydlig tanke var nu olycksbådande klar för mig.

Bella lever fortfarande. Jag lever fortfarande. Volturi lever verkligen fortfarande. Och de var _här_.

De var med oss här i Volterra. Den sanningen gick inte att undvika.

Allt detta inträffade för mig på mindre än en sekund. Jag slet mina ögon ifrån henne, och tittade mig omkring. På gatorna pladdrade barn, klockan fortsatte klinga ovanför våra huvuden. Och där, inne i gränden, stod två skugglika varelser med onda tankar och iakttog vår återförening.

Jag drog bort henne ifrån dem innan hon hann avsluta sin mening, och pressade hennes kropp mot väggen bakom mig. Jag skulle slåss för henne ännu en gång. Jag skulle skydda henne från det onda som min kärlek hade tillfogat hennes liv.

Jag vände mig om en gång för att möta våra fiender. Jag såg dem tydligare nu. Deras onda tankar var glada, deras breda leenden hotfulla.

Nej, det här var inte himlen. Det här var Volterra. Detta är en fästning för död och en stad för girighet, med ett skydd av en ofattbar makt.

Och jag hade fört Bella rakt ner i deras fälla.

_Det __här_ var mitt helvete.


	2. Himmel eller helvete?

Om det här var himlen, skulle jag vara människa. I detta ögonblick skulle mitt hjärta bulta i mitt bröst och pumpa mitt blod genom min kropp. Men om det här vore himlen, skulle ingenting som detta hände. För Volterra fanns inte i himlen. Volturi fanns inte i himlen. Bara Bella. Bara Bella och Edward, och vår familj. Säker. Trygg.

_...Bella lever, Bella lever, Bella lever... Edward, din idiot! Våga inte göra såhär mot mig! Mot Bella! Bella lever, Bella lever...._

Ahhh, Alice. Jag hade saknat hennes ljuva toner. Vilken charmig hälsning från en syster jag inte sett på minst tre månader.

Var det verkligen tre månader sen? Fyra kanske? Jag har egentligen inte hållt koll. Jag hade märkt hur julen kom och gick. Och jag trodde att mitt sista besök hos min familj var i januari.

Det såg ut som om det var en festival som firades på gatorna i Volterra idag. Det var konstigt att jag inte hade märkt det förut. Nu, med alla mina sinnen på helspänn på grund av faran som fanns bara några meter ifrån oss, upptäckte jag mycket mer i min omgivning.

Och ingen av sakerna jag upptäckte var bra. Bella var i Volterra. Solen stod rakt upp på himlen. Två Volturi vakter - Felix och Demetri - gick långsamt mot oss, och trängde in oss i ett hörn, som ett lejon gör när det ska fånga sitt byte. Alice var också här. Men när jag mindes Aros intresse för henne, insåg jag att det var ett annat stort problem.

Jag var medveten om både vilken oundviklig fara jag hade satt oss i och vilken oförlåtlig glädje jag kände nu, när jag äntligen hade Bella hos mig. Bella, vars kroppsvärme sipprade in i min hud, även om hon stod en ganska bra bit bakom mig. Jag sökte igenom sinnet hos alla i publiken. Det var dumma små barn, deras kinkiga föräldrar och äldre far och morföräldrar. Alla var inställda på att fira någon dum ritual festival som hade sitt ursprung från det mest hemska som existerar i vår värld - Volturi. Alice var en bit bort och letade fortfarande efter en säker väg att komma till oss. Hennes sinne var i uppror när hon väntade på mitt nästa beslut med desperation.

Och där fanns Felix och Demetri, med ögonen på Bella, medan de tänkte på sina herrar. Jag hade trott att de hade kommit för att döda mig, men det verkade som att de hade skickats ut med en order att endast döda mig om det skulle vara absolut nödvändigt. Varför ville Aro förhindra min död? Han kunde väl inte tro att jag skulle ändra mig? Inte efter vårt senaste möte.

Jag kunde inte stanna här - inte med Felix som stirrade på min Bella. Men vad kunde jag göra? Slåss eller fly? Jag minns vad jag tänkte för bara några sekunder sen - jag skulle slåss. Jag skulle stanna med Bella i himlen så länge som möjligt.

Men det här var inte himlen. Och att slåss var omöjligt. Volturi är skoningslösa. Mina skäl att välja avsluta mitt liv här var därför. Jag visste att ingenting kunde stoppa dem.

Men att slåss var också omöjligt i det här solljuset. Men det innebar också att Bella kunde fly. Bella kan fortfarande komma ur denna mardrömmen levande. Och om jag kunde bli garanterad det, att Bella skulle överleva, så skulle jag dö lycklig. Då skulle jag brinna med ett leende på mina läppar.

En blandning av båda, alltså. Slåss först, om det på något sätt var möjligt. Sen fly.

"Goddag mina herrar"

Min röst var lugn, och paniken jag kände med deras ankomst märktes inte när jag pratade.

"Jag tror inte att jag kommer att behöva era tjänster idag. Men jag skulle verkligen uppskatta om ni ville hälsa och tacka era furstar"

_Jag är påväg. Jag är nästan där._

Jag hörde Alice tänka. Hon hade sett mitt fly-eller-slåss val.

_Nej!_

Jag morrade nästan av frustration. Det här var min strid, inte hennes. Det bästa jag kunde göra var hoppas på att Alice inte skulle dröja. Hon skulle vänta på mig tills jag släppte Bella fri och då skulle hon ta Bella med sig och fly med henne så fort som möjligt. Men jag visste att min plan var orealistisk. Om jag var i samma situation, skulle jag då kunna stå och bara se på Alice möta hemska Volturi ensam?

"Ska vi fortsätta det här samtalet på en lämpligare plats?"

Felix röst fräste ut alla hans outtalade hot. Han behövde inte säga dem, jag behövde inte höra dem. Jag kunde se vad han antydde i hans tankar. Bella, min vackra, sköra Bella, stående ensam och rädd mitt i ett runt och mörkt rum. Vakter blockerade den enda dörren ut och doften av kyla och torkat blod parfymerade väggarna.

_Nej. Fan heller. Försvinn. Lämna oss ifred._

"Det blir nog inte nödvändigt,"

Jag talade kort och min röst var hård.

"Jag vet vad ni sa, Felix. Jag har inte brytit mot några regler"

_Din död var inte vår enda order, tankeläsare._

Demetri tänkte på de specifika order som Aro hade givit dem. Endast attackera om det behövs..

"Felix vill bara göra dig uppmärksam på närheten till solen"

Demetris röst var lugn på ytan, men jag kunde höra det som fanns bakom den.

"Låt oss söka bättre skydd"

"Jag kommer"

Jag svarade snabbt, utan att titta bort ifrån spåraren.

"Bella, du kan väl gå tillbaka till torget och delta i festivalen?"

Det här var min enda chans. Bellas enda chans. _Förlåt mig Bella. Jag älskar dig. Förlåt._

"Nej, ta med dig flickan"

Felix flinade och tänkte än en gång på hennes doft, i det där tornrummet där han snart skulle släcka sin törst.

"Det tror jag inte"

Min röst var arg nu, kylig. Bella levde. Bella skulle fortsätta leva. Jag hukade mig åt vänster, förberedde mig för språnget. Mina muskler spändes och mina ögon sökte upp hans halspulsåder - den svagaste punkten i halsen, det bästa stället att rycka bort huvudet från hans axlar.

"Nej"

Bella mumlade bakom mig.

_Bella._

"Shh"

Jag viskade åt henne att vara tyst, samtidigt som jag bad att jag skulle få höra henne prata igen.

"Felix, inte här"

Demetri varnade Felix, med rädsla för min reaktion i hans röst och hans tankar. Vilket jag antar att min desperation och raseri tidigare hade gett honom en tillräcklig anledning att vara. Det var roligt, hur en vampyr, så stark och mäktig som han, kunde vara rädd för någon som mig. De senaste tjugo timmarna hade jag bara betett mig som en galning, och inget monster - det visste jag. Volturi var inte vad vid sådana som jag i deras stad. Min brist på respekt för dem hade chockerat dem alla.

"Aro vill bara tala med dig igen, om du har bestämt dig för att inte tvinga oss att agera"

När Demetri var klar, tittade han nyfiket över min axel - på Bella.

"Givetvist"

Jag svarade snabbt igen.

"Men låt flickan gå"

Jag kände Bella darra bakom mig. Var det i rädsla för vad som skulle hända med mig, eller med henne själv? Jag var självisk nog att hoppas att hon brydde sig om vad som hände med mig, också.

"Det är tyvärr inte möjligt"

Tonen i Demetris röst var ångerfull, men hans tankar tydde på att det var skådespeleri.

"Vi har våra regler"

_Och jag kan alltid spåra henne efteråt..._

Jag bet ihop mina tänder.

"Då är jag rädd att jag inte kan acceptera Aros inbjudan, Demetri"

"Ingen fara"

Felix andades häftigt.

"Aro kommer att bli besviken"

Demetri suckade, medan han tänkte igenom sin och Felixs handlingsplan.

"Han överlever nog motgången"

Jag mumlade, och flyttade mig inte en millimeter där jag stod framför Bella.

De började gå mot oss, och rörde sig på ett sätt så de enkelt skulle kunna angripa utan att människorna som tittade på oss skulle märka vad som hände. Jag kunde se hur enkelt det skulle vara i deras tankar. Det var två av dem, men bara en av mig. Bella räknades inte, hon kunde inte göra någonting mot dem. Hon var bara någonting de skulle ta hand om när de var klara med mig. Vi var redan halvägs intryckta i ett hörn och det skulle inte kräva mycket för dem att tränga oss längre in i gränden. Jag försökte komma på någonting som kunde hjälpa Bella på något sätt. Som kunde ge henne en chans att fly. Om jag bara kunde skydda henne tillräckligt länge.. Om jag slog tillbaka, så kanske.. Om jag lyckades distrahera dem tillräckligt mycket kanske det skulle ge henne tillräckligt med tid att fly med Alice.

_Alice…_

Alice vars fotsteg hade blivit mycket tydligare nu, och vars rädda tankar kom närmare med varje steg hon tog. Jag vred hastigt på mitt huvud, in mot gränden, för att möta hennes blick när hon anslöt sig till vår lilla grupp, och jag la märke till att de två skugglika vakterna gjorde samma sak.

_Alice._

Jag blev både överlycklig och bestört vid åsynen av henne, när hon kom gåendes mot oss inifrån gränden.

Överlycklig, eftersom det var tack vare henne som Bella fortfarande levde. Fortfarande andades. Fortfarande var här.

Bestört, eftersom jag visste att det fanns en stor chans att hon inte skulle klara sig genom den här dagen. Och nu så verkade det även mycket troligt att min favorit syster skulle dö med oss.

_Det är okej, Edward._

Hon försökte trösta mig, medan hon la märke till min hållning; hur jag skärmade Bella med mina armar.

_Om du samarbetar, är vi säkta. De planerar att ta med dig till Aro. Men det är jag säker på att du redan vet._

"Var snäll och uppför er nu"

I hennes röst fanns det inte ett enda spår av den rädsla hon kände.

"Det är damer närvarande"

Demetri och Felix tittade på varandra. De behöll sina ansikts uttryck, men deras tankar förrådde dem. De var oroliga för konsekvenserna om de skulle bli tvungna att agera, nu när Alice var med mig. Aros teorier om att Bella hade en speciell gåva, eftersom jag inte kom åt hennes tankar, hade gjort dem nyfikna. De trodde också tydligen att Carlisle var någon slags samlare som Aro. Att Carlisle utnyttjade mig för min förmåga att läsa tankar och Alice för hennes förmåga att se in i framtiden.

Jag höll tillbaka en morrning. Min pappa var inte en sådan girig och maktgalen skurk. Inte alls. Aro visste ingenting om den medkänsla och kärlek som Carlisle hade visat mig under årens lopp. Aro hade inte ens tillräckligt med medlidande i hans hjärta för att låta mig dö när jag trodde att allt var förlorat. Och nu, när jag precis hade fått tillbaka min mening med livet, bestämde sig Aro för att ta ifrån mig min lycka igen.

"Vi är inte ensamma"

Alice påminde Felix och Demetri genom att titta på familjen till vänster om oss. De tittade nyfiket på oss, och en far till två flickor övervägde att rapportera oss för att förstöra ordningen. Jag kände vågor av tillgivenhet för honom. I hans tankar fanns bara hans två små döttrar, som han ville skulle kunna njuta av festivalen och Sankt Marcus dag fullt ut.

Demetri la märke till att mannen bytte några ord med en av männen i uniform. Angelägen om att komma därifrån så fort som möjligt, fanns det en bönfallande ton i hans röst.

"Snälla Edward, låt oss vara förnuftiga nu"

Ja. Vara förnuftiga och låta Bella gå.

"Ja. Vi försvinner nu diskret. Så får ingen veta någonting"

Det var åtminstone värt att försöka. Bellas liv stod på spel och alla försök att rädda det var värt det.

Demetri suckade frustrerat.

"Låt oss åtminstone diskutera saken ostört"

Ostört - Den mörka runda avrättnings salen, som nu var en tydlig bild i hans tankar just nu.

"Nej"

Felix knäade lite, gjorde sig redo för att slåss. Men det fick inte mig att ändra inställning. Jag skulle inte ta med mig Bella dit. Aldrig.

"Nu räcker det"

_Nej, nej. Snälla, nej. Någon annan. Skicka någon annan._

Men det gick inte att ta miste på den där gälla och pipiga rösten.

Det var _Jane_.

Hon stod bara några meter ifrån oss, men i min fasa och absoluta koncentration på Felix och Demetris tankar - och Bellas varma kropp, hade jag inte hört hennes grymma tankar förrän hon hade pratat med oss. Hon behövde inte säga det fler gånger. Alice var också klok nog om att hålla tyst, trots att hon var förbryllad. Hon visste bättre än att ifrågasätta makten som Jane hade över oss allihopa. När allt kom omkring kanske Jane bara skulle ta en sådan sak som en ursäkt att starta en demonstration - till hennes glädje. Hon älskade att leka med sin gåva.

Jag slappnade av från min spända stridsposition. Det var ingen mening nu. Vi var alla dömda.

_Bella, jag är ledsen. Förlåt._

"Jane"

Jag suckade. Alice la armarna i kors och tittade uttråkat åt Janes håll medan hennes sinne tog upp information om Jane - tortyraren. Hon var Volturis straffare. Alice hade aldrig träffat Jane förut, men hon hade levt bland våran sort tillräckligt länge för att ha hört talas om henne. Hennes tankar fick en lika förtvivlande ton som mina.

"Följ mig"

Jane bad oss inte, hon krävde att vi skulle följa med henne. Hennes röst var söt, barnslig och monoton. Felix hånlog mot oss och gjorde en gest med armen i rikting mot Jane, som för att visa att vi skulle följa efter henne - ner i helvetet. Och naturligtvis följde jag efter henne. Det var trots allt där jag hörde hemma, i helvetet. Jag ville bara inte ta med mig Bella ner dit.

Alice följde efter Jane medan hon tänkte en massa svordomar till mig. Jag brydde mig inte om dem. Det jag verkligen ville veta vad var som hade hänt, och hur Bella fortfarande kunde leva.

Jag drog Bella intill mig och kramade henne när jag följde efter Alice. Jag kunde fortfarande inte förstå hur jag kunde ha varit så dum. Varför hade jag inte åkt till Forks själv och tittat efter Bella själv, istället för att förlita mig på ord från min uppenbart felaktiga syster och en irriterande liten pojke? Nu, tack vare min idioti, befann sig Bella i hjärtat av Volterra, och hon var omgiven av dara. Det spelade ingen roll att hon levde. För nu, tack vare mig, skulle hon inte göra det så länge till.

_Förlåt, jag är ledsen Bella, det är jag verkligen. Förlåt mig - Jag har dödat oss båda. Jag har dömt oss båda till döden._

Jag hade åtminstone kontroll över min törst, som nästan förvånade mig lika mycket som Bellas närvaro. Jag hade inte jagat på flera månader, en teknik som hjälpte mitt masochistiska hjärta äta upp mig inifrån, men tanken på att dricka Bellas blod nu äcklade mig. Vetskapen om att blodet som pumpar genom ådorna håller henne vid liv och hålla mig borta från ångesten jag känt de senaste sju månaderna, gjorde att jag hade tappat suget för det. Jag ville inte ha hennes blod. Jag ville ha henne. Levande.

Ändå är det mitt fel att hon är i större fara nu än vad hon någonsin har varit förut. De här sju månaderna av brutal tortyr hade inte betytt någonting. Det fanns ingen mening med dem. De månaderna var bortkastade. Hon skulle dö och det var mitt fel. Jag har aldrig hatat mig själv så mycket som jag gör nu.

_...Och Carlisle och Esme, har du ens tänkt på dem? Trodde du verkligen för ens en sekund att du skulle komma iväg med det här? Att jag inte skulle se dig och dra med dig tillbaka? Om det inte vore för det faktum att det skulle göra Bella katatonisk igen, skulle jag gärna döda dig just nu, din lilla..._

Igen? Göra Bella katatonisk.. igen. Vad menade hon med det? Alice hade tydligen kommit över hennes panik för mitt liv, och var nu rasande på mig. Men jag var tvungen att veta. Vi var alla tre omringade, men det här är den enda chansen jag skulle få.

"Jaha, Alice"

Jag var noga med att hålla min röst neutral.

"Jag borde väl inte bli förvånad över att se dig här"

Hon fnös i sitt huvud och skrek ytterliggare några svordomar till mig.

"Misstaget var mitt"

Hennes röst var också neutral.

"Det var mitt ansvar att rätta till det"

_....Jag är ledsen Edward. För att försvara Rosalie, måste jag säga att vi verkligen trodde att hon hade dött. Jag har fortfarande svårt att förstå att hon verkligen är här..._

Jag ignorerade hennes tankar.

"Vad hände?"

Jag koncentrerade mig för att fortsätta hålla min röst så normal som möjligt. Men jag hade frågat för fort och Demetri uppmärksammade vårat samtal. Vi var tvungna att vara försiktiga.

Tusentals bilder rusade förbi i Alice tankar.

Charlie Swan satt i sitt kök och smuttrade på sin öl. Han hade ringar under ögonen och ett nedsänkt, sörjade uttryck i ansiktet. Jag uppfattade några ord medan Alice tankar rusade genom hans hemska minnen. Bella - katatonisk, skrikandes, gråtandes, tom.. död.

Bella, min vackra trasiga flicka - stod på klippkanten. Fötterna rörde sig närmare kanten och den bittra vinden piskade i hennes ansikte och fick hennes hår att flyga åt alla möjliga håll. Hon log sorgset, och hennes leende var fullt av smärta. Det var ett tomt leende.

Hur kunde någon så tom fortfarande vara så vacker? Min stackars Bella, det såg ut som att hon hade förlorat sin själ. Som att det inte fanns någonting kvar. Bara det vackra skalet. Hon var ihålig.

Jag lovade mig själv att om vi på något sätt skulle lyckas fly och komma undan det här ödet, så skulle jag göra allting för att försöka laga henne. Jag skulle hitta den själen som jag blev kär i. Det var faktiskt den anledningen som hade fått mig att lämna henne, eller hur? För att skydda hennes själ. Att hålla den ifrån sådant som kan skada den. Hålla den borta ifrån mig och min sort.

Alice vision tog ett djupt andetag, och jag förstod att det var för att hon var tvungen att lugna ner sig själv innan hon visade mig den sista delen av det. Bella böjde sina ben, och vinden fortsatte piska henne. Nu förstod jag var som var påväg att hända, en hundradels sekund innan det hände. Jag såg det svarta iskalla vattnet nedanför klippan som min kärlek stod på och gjorde sig redo att hoppa från. Vågorna blev allt mer vilda och det syntes att en liten person som Bella aldrig skulle klara av en strid mot dem.

_NEJ!_

Och sen hoppade hon.

Hon flög ner genom luften medan hon skrek, med ett leende på hennes läppar. Det var nästan samma tomma leende som jag hade sett förut, förutom att det här var fyllt med energi.. adrenalin.

Hon träffade vattnet, och vågorna fick tag på henne direkt. De kastade henne framåt tillbaka, medan hon kämpade med att ta sig upp till ytan. Hon lyckades några gånger, men endast för att ryckas med vågorna ner i vattnet igen. Efter tre gånger försvann hennes kropp under ytan och var utom synhåll.

Hon sjönk. Hon skulle inte dyka upp igen. Det var lika tydligt som allting annat i Alice tankar.

Jag tvingade tillbaka en suck och drog mig tillbaka till nuet, att den värmen som jag kände vid min sida var den personen som jag hade sett nästan drunkna alldeles nyss. Jag drog henne närmare mig. Jag kunde inte prata. Bellas livlösa kropp i vattnet kunde inte försvinna från min näthinna, och paniken steg upp som en svällande klump i halsen som aldrig skulle kunna frigöras genom tårar. Min enda tröst var den mycket påtagliga närvaron av flickan som gick huttrandes bredvid mig.

_Förlåt._

Hon hade inte menat att jag skulle se så mycket. Hon hade bara tänkt visa mig snabba bilder, men hon hade visat mig allting. Men det spelade ingen roll. Hon skummade igenom sin vision om Bellas hopp ytterliggare en gång, och den kändes så verklig att det kändes som att jag var där. Och det var oändligt smärtsamt.

"Det är en lång historia. Hon hoppade från en klippa, men hon försökte inte ta livet av sig"

Hennes röst fortsatte låta lika normal och neutral, och hon var försiktig med det hon sa. Men i hennes tankar sved orden. Och i hennes tankar rullade hon med ögonen, för att visa för mig att hon inte trodde det sista. Hon trodde att Bella hade försökt ta livet av sig. Och det var mitt fel.

"Bella ägnar sig åt extrem sporter nu för tiden"

Hennes tankar kom tillbaka till den där hemska visionen och min hals gjorde fortfarande så ont att det kändes som att jag skulle kvävas.

"Hm"

Det var allt jag lyckades få fram. Jag brydde mig inte ens om att få det låta annorlunda. Man kunde höra smärtan i min röst. Det märkte Alice.

_Lugna ner dig, Edward._

Hon varnade mig.

_Det finns mer att berätta. Men jag kan inte berätta det när du är i det här tillståndet. Få grepp om dig själv. Ta det lugnt._

Då förstod jag att Demetri och Felix tittade försiktigt och nyfiket på mig. Min tysta konversation med Alice var inte lika subtil som jag hade trott. Deras sinnen arbetade mot mig än en gång, tydligen såg jag vild och rasande ut. Bella tittade framåt och rodnade, och jag undrade vad det var för oläsliga tankar som ockuperade hennes huvud.

Vi gick sakta - plågsamt sakta, till slutet av den smala gränden. Väggarna vinklades inåt och jag stängde av mitt huvud från plågan av Bellas öde och tänkte bara på hur vacker hon såg ut bredvid mig, rädd som hon var. Och hur varm hon kändes mot min bara överkropp. Inte ens värmen och solljuset i Sydamerika kunde jämföras med Bella. Värmen från hennes kropp var nästan nog för att få mig känna mig mänsklig igen. Hennes bultande hjärta ekade i mina öron, och jag kunde höra det så nära som om det vore mitt eget. Men Bellas hjärta var så gott som mitt, det slog för oss båda två. Jag önskade verkligen att våran återförening hade varit något längre. Om vi bara hade fått några sekunder i fred och lycka, innan de lett oss hit - till vår undergång.

Vi kom fram till slutet av gränden, och jag upptäckte ett hål i marken. Jane hade tydligen lämnat det öppet för oss, för att göra vår resa till tortyrkammaren enklare. Alice hade redan hoppat ner i den underjordiska gången och hon väntade på oss därnere, med hennes händer utsträckta - redo att ta emot Bella.

Skicka ner Bella först. Jag litar inte på Felix och Demetri, så jag vill inte lämna henne ensam med dem.

Det ville inte jag heller, så jag nickade mitt tack till Alice. Bella tittade genom hålet och ryggade tillbaka, som en ängel som stirrade ner i helvetet. Det märktes att hon inte hade gillat det hon hade sett.

"Ingen fara, Bella"

Jag ljög för att lugna ner henne. Jag älskade sättet min tunga svepte runt hennes namn. Bella.

"Alice tar emot dig"

"Alice?"

Hon lät blyg och hennes röst darrade, när hon satte sig på huk på den fuktiga marken och svängde med benen i hålet. Hon såg ut som ett barn som skulle lära sig ett nytt spel.

"Jag är här, Bella"

Alice pratade högt, men jag var inte säker på att det var tillräckligt högt för att Bella skulle höra henne. Jag hade glömt alla små fåniga mänskliga aspekterna av mitt liv med Bella. Det kändes så avlägset nu, men närmare än någonsin, där jag stod mellan min kärlek och Volturis vakter som kontrollerade varenda rörelse vi gjorde.

Bella svalde, men nickade målmedvetet för sig själv. Jag tog ett försiktigt tag om hennes brännande handleder med mina händer och sänkte ner henne i hålet medan jag hatade mig själv.

"Beredd?"

"Släpp henne"

Alice ropade mer för Bellas fördel än för min. Bella slöt ögonen med en grimas och jag släppte taget. Med en plötslig blixt av déjá vu, såg jag Bella falla, accelererande vilt ner i havet. Men den här gången lät jag henne falla. Den här gången var jag inte bara en passiv dödsorsak. Den här gången släppte jag henne till lejonen.

Och den här gången var Alice där och fångade henne.

Jag andades en suck av lättnad, och Felix suckade otåligt bakom mig. Utan att bry mig om honom, hoppade jag ner i hålet efter Bella och la mina armar runt henne igen. Jag ville inte tillbringa en sekund ur hennes åsyn. _Inte nu.._

Bella lindade sina armar runt min midja när vi gick, och jag tillät mig själv att njuta med glädjen som det gav mig. Hon var verkligen himmelsk. Hon hör inte hemma här. Jag lät denna ängel omfamna mig så länge som möjligt, och jag höll om henne tillbaka. Jag kysste hennes hår och panna medan mina fingrar smekte hennes ansikte, ögonlock, kindben, näsa, läppar..

Alice skämde bort min aptit för Bella också, genom att visa mig all den glädje hon känt för bara några nätter sen, när hon hade upptäckt att Bella var i säkerhet och när hon höll min ängel i famnen.

"Mer"

Jag viskade ordet så tyst att jag visste att den söta, modiga unga flicka som klängde sig fast vid mig inte ens skulle höra det.

"Snälla Alice, jag behöver veta. Visa mig mer"

Felix gjorde irriterande ljud ifrån sig bakom oss, men efter en kort titt inne i hans huvud stod det klart att han var mer oroad för vår långsamma takt än för min viskande konversation med Alice.

Alice tittade upp på mig, och för ett ögonblick såg jag en djup bitterhet i hennes ögon. Hennes tankar förrådde ingenting utan sympati, men hennes ögon sa någonting annat. Vad Bella än hade gått igenom under de här sju månaderna så skyllde Alice det på mig.

Det gjorde jag också.

_Förlåt_.

Hon blockerade fortfarande det mesta av sin tid med Bella, döljde det så att jag inte skulle se det.

_Du kanske vill förbereda dig på något sätt. Jag kan garantera att du inte kommer att gilla den historien som jag har att berätta._

"Visa mig bara"

Jag pratade genom mina tänder.

Och hon visade mig.

Hon började sakta med att berätta om sina dagar med Bella. Min ängels uppenbara glädje över Alice ankomst, Charlies goda vän som hade dött, uppenbarelsen av vargar bländade Alices syn - och den stannade hos mig. Umgicks Bella med varulvar? Självklart. Det var så typiskt henne. Det var idiotiskt av mig att tro att Bella kunde ha säkra, trygga och mänskliga vänner.

Och sen släpptes den verkliga bomben.

_Victoria. Laurent._

Jag hade trott att jag hade lämnat Bella för hennes skull. Så att hon skulle kunna leva ett fridfullt, lyckligt och mänskligt liv. Som om jag aldrig existerat.

_Lögner._

Uppenbarligen var jag inte den enda vars liv var obevekligt förändrat på grund av Bella. Victoria hade älskat och förlorat, hon också. Så på samma sätt som min Bella, hade Victoria också älskat ett monster. Men Bella var god, medan Victoria var ett monster. Precis som hennes James. Och det var dumt av mig att tro att jag skulle kunna spåra en sådan skicklig varelse som henne.

Men hur kunde det gått så långt att Bella hade blivit tvungen att förlita sig på varulvar - de smutsigaste varelserna i hela världen - för skydd mot min sort. Skulle min Bella aldrig kunna vara säker? Kunde hon inte leva och älska i fred, utan att bli störd av monstren från min värld?

Smärta sköt igenom min kropp vid tanke på det; Bella med en mänsklig man. Ett litet barn med Bellas underbara ögon, men en annan mans näsa, munn, hår.. Bellas kropp lindad runt denna främling.. Bella älska honom, byta ringar med honom, ge hennes själ till honom, medan han gav henne allt jag ville för henne och allt jag aldrig kunde ge.

Alice tänkte på fler saker hon skulle göra mot mig för att hämnas om vi någonsin kom härifrån. Jag försökte le, men misslyckades totalt.

Jane tänkte på Heidis ankomst med skrämmande förtjusning. Jag kunde inte uppehålla mig vid henne tankar för länge. Felix och Demetri övervägde att ta Bella till deras avrättningskammare med en gång. Jag höll henne närmare mig och kysste hennes panna för att jag inte skulle morra åt dem.

Och Bella.. Hennes tankar var lika tomma som alltid. Hon ryste vid min sida. Naturligtvis. Hon frös. Hon hade visat en sån tapperhet när hon rest hit för att avsluta min idioti, och hon var den som fick betala priset för min egoism. Jag släppte henne motvilligt, och höll bara kvar hennes hand i min. Oavsett hur mycket jag behöver Bella intill mig, ville jag inte att hon skulle lida av det.

"N-n-nej!"

Hon skrek nästan och kastade sina svaga armar runt min kropp. Jag var nära att öe. Hon vill inte att vi ska vara isär längre och jag visste exakt hur hon kände sig. Jag rörde mina fingrar upp och ner från hennes armar, fast besluten om att hitta ett sätt att ge henne den värmen som hon verkligen förtjänar.

Alldeles för sent och alldeles för tidigt nådde vi slutet av tunneln. Jag slöt mina ögon i ett patetiskt försök att be till den som kanske lyssnar, men jag visste att det var meningslöst. Slöseri. Gud kunde inte rädda oss från fruktan som väntar på oss på andra sidan.

På andra sidan porten, var det ett helvete som väntade på oss. Jag öppnade mina ögon och tog ett djupt andetag, för att andas in Bellas doft och förbereda mig för den rättegången som var påväg att börja.


	3. Dödlig rädsla

Porten var öppen.

Vi gick igenom den.

Porten stängdes och _låstes_ bakom oss.

Att den låstes efter oss var inget stort problem, egentligen. Både Alice och jag skulle lätt kunna slå sönder dörren på en sekund. Dumma mänskliga uppfinningar som ett lås kunde inte hindra oss från att fly. Men, om jag och Bella skiljdes åt? Och om hon försökte fly.. Hon skulle inte kunna öppna dörren. Vad skulle hända med henne då? Vad skulle jag göra då?

_Lugna ner dig, Edward._

Alice behövde inte Jaspers förmåga i den här situationen för att förstå hur jag kände mig. Det var uppenbart hur spänd, rasande och förtvivlad jag var. Och på tal om förmågor.. Jag måste fortfarande komma på något sätt att varna Alice för Aro.

Vi gick in genom en trädörr som jag hade gått igenom för lite mer än tolv timmar sen. Bakom dörren väntade en korridor, som de patetiskt nog hade försökt gjort ganska avslappnande. Jag stirrade på vår omgivning medan vi gick där. Allting var falskt, såklart. Inga fönster kantade de bleka väggarna, och den enda vägen ut därifrån var en hiss som ledde oss till Volturis viktigaste rum - Den ohyggliga och falska lobbyn, med Gianna och allting annat som fick det se mänskligt ut. Allting var avsett för att locka in människor. För att lura sina byten.

Jane stod bredvid hissen och väntade otåligt på oss. Hennes ansiktsuttryck förblev likgiltigt, men inuti var hon självbelåten - lyckligt underhållen över den makt hon hade över mig och Bella.

_Kanske en liten lek innan avrättningen.._

Hon föreställde oss ligga på marken och skrika av smärta, och be henne, med plågade röster, att göra slut på oss.

Bara det att hon tänkte så om min Bella, gav mig en sådan lust att rycka bort hennes vidriga huvud från resten av hennes kropp. Jag höll ögonen på Jane medan jag klev in i hissen med ett stadigt grepp runt Bella. Jag släppte inte Jane med blicken i hissen heller, det vågade jag inte.

_Om du ens försöker skada henne. Bara försöker, så kan jag garantera att du kommer att bli aska innan hon ens hinner känna en ilning av ditt äckliga lilla knep._

Jane tog av sig huvan till sin kappa och vinklade blicken på mig med ett flin. Felix och Demetri följde hennes exempel, och jag kände Bella trycka sig närmare mig när hon såg deras röda ögon. Jag fortsatte röra min hand upp och ner för hennes arm, utan att våga säga någonting till henne. Och förresten, vad fanns det för mig att säga i en situation som denna?

_Hej Bella. Det är verkligen trevligt att se dig igen efter så lång tid. Jag beklagar verkligen det här.. Det är lite olägligt, visst är det? Jag vet att ni kom ända hit för att rädda mitt liv, men jag är rädd för att ni kom försent. - Välkommen till helvetet, älskling. De här är de demoner som bor här. Men oroa dig inte, de är inte intresserade av någonting annat än att äta dig levande..._

Naturligtvis kunde jag inte säga så, så det var bättre att jag inte sa någonting alls.

Hissen stannade alldeles för fort, och jag var tvungen att vända bort blicken från Jane när vi gick ut i entrérummet. Det var ett ganska vackert rum och det var varmt härinne. Det gladde mig, jag ville inte att Bella skulle frysa. Gianna satt bakom sitt skrivbord och väntade på att få hälsa på oss. Hon hade fortfarande samma spöklikt tomma uttryck i ansiktet.

"Hej, Jane"

Hon pratade artigt, samtidigt som hon log mot vår grupp, medan hon försökte att låta bli att inte se förvånad ut. Jane nickade kort.

"Gianna,"

_Hmm, en människa så nära matdags? Hon är inte så mycket att se, hon har nästan bleknat bort.. Hon är ju bara skinn och ben.. Om jag var en av dem hade jag satsat på någonting lite mer.. fylligt._

Jag blockerade snabbt Giannas tankar. Det var faktiskt inte de tankar som jag borde fokusera på nu.

Vad jag behövde fokusera på, förutom Jane, Felix och Demetri, väntade på oss strax bakom trädörrarna. Alec. Han hade hört oss komma genom tunneln, och han hade lagt märke till Bellas bultande hjärtslag. Jag lyssnade själv på det också, dissekerade varje rytmiska slag.. Hennes hjärtslag var utan tvekan det vackraste och mest viktiga ljudet i min värld. Det var ett bevis på att hon verkligen var här, levande - med mig. Alec tänkte dock på det ljudet på ett helt annat sätt.

Han undrade när det skulle tystna, när hennes hjärta skulle sluta slå. Jag försökte desperat att inte undra samma sak. Bella kan inte dö. Hon ska inte dö. Hon ska komma ut härifrån levande och välmående. Jag ska göra allt i min makt för att göra detta möjligt.

_Åh, va snygg han är!_

När Felix passerade henne, blinkade han åt henne och hon fnissade. Jag märkte att Bella tittade nyfiket på henne, så jag drog snabbt med henne därifrån. Det var inte de levande döda som bara var monster, det visste jag mycket väl. Jag hade träffat mer än tillräckligt mänskliga monster i mitt liv, och jag tänkte inte låta Bella komma i kontakt med någon av dem.

Fast de monster som väntade på oss på andra sidan dörren var inte bättre.

"Jane,"

Alec suckade och sträckte sig efter sin syster och omfamnade henne.

"Alec,"

Jane suckade. Jag lyssnade på Alecs tankar men de var inte lika 'allvarliga' som Janes, även om han föreställde en kamp. Ingenting så intressant som min ankomst hade hänt i Volterra på flera århundraden. Det är sällan han får chansen att använda sin förmåga efter sin fulla potential, men det hoppades han att Aro skulle tillåta honom göra nu. Han kysste Jane på kinden innan han vände sig mot oss. Jag kröp ihop av hans val av ord.

"De skickar ut er efter en, och ni kommer tillbaka med två.. och en halv. Bra gjort"

Hans röst var beundrande. Han sneglade på Bella och när han gjorde det drog jag henne snabbt närmare mitt nakna bröst, med en kort varning brummande i halsen. Jane skrattade bara åt min reaktion och en antydan om hot bröt sig igenom hennes annars charmiga fasad.

"Välkommen tillbaka, Edward"

Alecs röst var artig, även om uttrycket i hans tankar lät mer som ett hån.

"Du ser ut att vara på bättre humör"

"Något"

Jag gjorde inget försök att dölja den hårda tonen i min röst längre. Jag är inte på humör för att prata om vardagliga ting medan Bellas liv fortfarande hänger på en tråd. En tråd som kan komma att klippas av när som helst.

"Och det här är orsaken till alla problem?"

Han tittade skeptiskt på Bella, och jag log. Alec dömde henne efter utseendet, och kunde inte förstå skönheten i vad han såg. När han såg den vanliga, fega flickan som klamrade sig förskräckt fast vid min sida, såg jag en kraftfull, modig och ung kvinna, som frivilligt reser till Volterra för att betala priset för min dumhet. Jag såg skönheten i hennes ansikte, hennes fysiska och jordiska instabilitet, medan han såg en människa som var totalt värdelös om det inte hade varit för hennes blod, som han ville skulle vara en del hans måltid.

På tal om måltider..

_...Så klar, nästan genomskinlig.. Jag kan nästan känna smaken... Ja, jag kan definitivt ha kul med den här..._

Jag stelnade till. Ögonblicket senare hörde jag Felixs röst.

"Pax för den"

Hans röst var hånande, och en inre syn av en scen blev tydlig i hans tankar. Bella, instängd och rädd i hans hänsynslösa grepp när han smekte hennes hår, som en älskare, som för att smaka på doften innan han dödade henne.

Jag vände mig om med en morrning medan Felix sträckte upp en hand och vinkade åt mig, han ville att jag skulle komma. Jag skulle precis ta ett steg framåt, mot honom, när Alice tog tag i min arm.

"Tålamod"

Det var det enda hon sa högt, men hennes tankar fortsatte prata med mig.

_Ha bara tålamod, Edward, och håll huvudet lågt. Han försöker bara provocera dig. Låt dem tro vad de vill, men det finns en god chans att vi kommer klara oss. Du, jag och Bella. Felix får önska sig vad han vill, men det kommer inte hända. Jag ser inte att Bella skadas. Ser du?_

Jag såg. Men det var faktorer bakom Alices bristande syn som hon antingen inte tog hänsyn till eller avsiktligt undanhöll för mig. Och jag visste att Felix inte bara försökte provocera mig, jag kunde se hans entusiasm för den ohyggliga fantasin som löper genom hans huvud.

_Det finns ingenstans i hennes framtid, Edward._

Alice "tankeröst" var bestämd nu.

_Ingenstans. Oavsett vad Felix tänker på, så kan han inte få det utan Aros tillåtelse. Lugna ner dig. Vi kan komma härifrån ikväll, utan uppoffringar.. Du måste bara ha tålamod. Låt dem håna dig, låt dem ha roligt._

Jag ville påpeka för henne att den enda anledningen till att hon inte såg Bella död berodde på att Aro inte var medveten om att hon fortfarande var vid liv. Men jag höll tyst och vände mig bort från Felix, och tog ett djupt andetag för att lugna mig själv.

_Tack._

Då förstod jag att Alice hade varit riktigt orolig för min reaktion. Min stig hade vinglat osäkert in i en farlig framtid. Om det skulle bli en strid mellan oss och de mest ansedda av Volturis vakter skulle det tydligen inte båda så gott för vår överlevnad. Aro behövde Demetris gåva för att kunna spåra oss.. Vilken gåva det nu var.. Jag letade igenom hans huvud och lagrade mina slutsatser på hans talang för framtida bruk. Någonting som skulle kunna hjälpa Bella.. Någonting..

"Aro kommer att bli glad över att få träffa dig igen"

Alec pratade utan minsta antydan till ett hot i varken rösten eller tankarna, som om han valde att ignorera mitt beteende.

"Och han ska inte få behöva vänta"

Jane var ivrig och jag nickade kort. Nej, vi var här nu, och det skulle inte vara bra om vi väntade. Jag skulle göra som Alice bett mig och ha tålamod. Min kropp och mina tankar fungerade fortfarande, jag kände giftet i mina ådror pumpas runt i min kropp. Det drev mig framåt. Jag var inte ute efter en möjlighet att fly längre. Jag var redo att slåss, men jag visste att jag var tvungen att hålla mig lugn. Jane och Alec höll varandra i händerna medan de gick tillsammans genom nästa utsmyckade korridor. Deras tankar synkroniserades när de funderade över deras roll i vårt öde. Oavsett vad Aro hade i beredskap för oss, ville de vara en del av det. De tänkte i kör om vad som var möjligheterna, eftersom de ledde oss till det rum jag hade förväntat mig. Rummet som jag vetat att vi blivit ledda till hela tiden.

_Deras så kallade matsal._

Jag stannade. Och Alice pratade med mig med sina tankar igen. Varnade mig.

_Edward. Det spelar ingen roll. Vi har inget val. Snälla..._

_Nej._

Jag gjorde som jag blev tillsagd. Jag höll på att bli patient. Jag accepterade mitt öde och valde att möta Volturi ännu en gång. Jag hade även tagit med mig en ängel ner till deras djävulska håla. Men jag skulle inte låta dem slita henne i stycken. Jag skulle inte låta dem skada henne.

Jag ville bara lägga mig ner och snyfta. Var inte detta anledningen till att jag hade lämnat henne från första början? För att skydda henne från den oundvukliga smärtan och lidandet från min sort. Och nu är vi här, omgivna av de onda som skulle kunna döda henne när som helst. Hur lätt som helst. Precis som jag hade vetat att det skulle bli om hon var tillsammans med mig. Vilken bitter ironi, att trots mina försök att skydda henne från min sort, måste hon stå öga mot öga med döden ytterliggare en gång. Och om jag inte hade lämnat henne från början så skulle vi inte vara här nu. Då hade vi varit i Forks..Hemma.. Och Bella hade varit säker. Åtminstone säkrare.

_Edward, du har inget val._

Alice påminde mig oroligt. Knappt en sekund hade gått, och en människa skulle förmodligen inte ha upptäckt att jag stannat. Men Volturi var långt ifrån människor.

Alices tankar blev skarpare.

_Du gjorde ditt val för sju månader sen, Edward. Jag sa åt dig att inte göra det, men du lyssnade inte. Det går inte att ändra på det nu. Det är försent._

Jag sneglade på min syster och det gjorde ont när jag såg in i hennes ögon. Jag såg än en gång att även om hon fortfarande älskade mig och gjorde sitt bästa för att inte bara arg, hade jag sårat henne djupt med mitt beteende sen september. Och mer än så, hon beskyllde mig för den sorg och smärta hon hade gått igenom efter sina fruktansvärda syner om både Bellas och min död. Och hon hade all rätt att göra det.

Jag tittade bort, och gick genom dörren med Bella medan jag tyst lovade mig själv att gottgöra Alice om vi någonsin kom ut härifrån.

_Det är du skyldig mig._

Alice hade såklart sett mitt beslut så fort jag hade bestämt mig för det. Jag vände tillbaka mina tankar till folket omkring oss. Om de nu verkligen kunde kallas för folk. Rummet var så mörkt och vidrigt som jag hade föreställt mig. Tre stora stolar, likt troner, stod placerade vid de runda väggarna. Doften av både färskt och gammalt blod från urminnes tider genomsyrade rummet. Rummet i sig var städat, men doften gick inte att få bort. Även utan att läsa Demetri och Felixs tankar var det uppenbart vad det här rummet användes till. Brunnslocket i mitten av golvet var bevis nog. Och vampyrerna som stod samlade runt de bleka väggarna, ivriga inför deras nästa måltid, lämnade mig utan några tvivel.

"Kära Jane"

Aro jublade.

"Du är tillbaka!"

Han omfamnade henne ungefär på samma sätt som Alec gjort, men med en snabb kyss på hennes läppare istället för hennes kind. Jane log när han drog sig tillbaka, hon hade lagt märke till ögonen som tittade till henne. Hon var stolt över att vara Aros favorit.

"Ja, herre. Jag tog honom levande, precis som ni önskade"

Det slog mig att i min förtvivlan och koncentration hade jag glömt vilka instruktioner Aro hade givit sina vakter. Han ville ha mig levande. Men varför?

"Åh, Jane. Du är en sådan tröst för mig"

Aro vände sig ivrigt mot mig, och hans dimmiga ögon drogs till kvinnorna vid min sida.

"Och Alice och Bella!"

Han klappade händerna.

"Vilken underbar överraskning! Fantastiskt!"

Jag drog ihop mina ögon till små springor, medan Alices ögon blev större. Jag hade väntat mig att Aros tankar skulle vara som när jag senast träffat honom, taktiska och giriga, trots sin charm. Men nu menade han exakt vad han sa. Den enda frågan var: Varför?

"Felix, var snäll och meddela mina bröder att vi har sällskap. De vill nog inte missa det här"

Felix fnös inombords över tonen i Aros röst. Han tyckte inte om att bli behandlad på det sättet av sin herre, som om han var en favorit brorson till en äldre och excentisk faster. Ändå visste han bättre än att säga emot Aros beordran.

"Ja, herre"

Den hulkliknande vakten nickade och försvann från vår grupp. Aro väntade tills han var utom synhåll innan hans blick vände sig mot mig igen.

"Ser du, Edward?"

Aro sjöng orden, med en nedlåtande ton.

"Vad var det jag sa? Är du inte glad att jag inte gav dig vad du ville ha igår?"

Igår hade jag bett om att bli dödad. Jag hade bett Aro att uppfylla min enda önskan - att återförenas med Bella. Och nu var jag det. Och ännu en gång stod jag här, nu med Bella vid min sida, ansikte mot ansikte med dem. Och en bit av mig önskade att jag inte var det.

"Jo, Aro, det är jag"

Jag höll själviskt med honom. Jag hade tagit med mig Bella ner till deras håla, och det var oförlåtligt. Men om jag var död, skulle jag inte hålla om henne i det här ögonblicket. Och om Bella inte var vid min sida, med sin söta doft som tog bort den fuktiga doften av flera hundra år gammal blod, skulle jag säkerligen inte ha viljan att behärska mig.

"Jag älskar lyckliga slut. De är så sälsynta"

Aro suckade glatt, och rynkan i min panna fördjupades. Han överdrivde sin entusiasm, hans tankar förrådde hans upphetsning lika mycket som hans ton.

"Men jag vill höra hela historien. Hur gick det här till?"

Han vände sig om, praktiskt taget studsande på plats, mot min syster. För ett ögonblick verkade hon chockad, eller så förbluffad över hans sätt att se på henne. Hon verkade ha hittat någon att konkurrera sin natur för, i samma ögonblick som hon i hennes existens var minst excentisk.

"Alice?"

Han sjöng ut hennes namn.

"Din bror verkade tro att du var ofelbar, men det måste tydligen ha uppstått någon sorts missförstånd"

Föreställde jag mig bara den desperation och besvikelse som virvlade runt i hans tankar? Jag såg ännu en gång Aros extrema intresse för Alice, och hans engagemang för att skapa en mäktig armé av begåvade, starka vampyrer. Var detta hans motiv?

"Åh, jag är långt ifrån ofelbar"

Med ett nervöst leende mot mig, försökte Alice försäkra honom. För alla andra, skulle det ha känts som ett helt naturligt och bekymmersfritt leende, men jag kände min syster bättre än så.

"Som du ser idag orsakar jag problem lika ofta som jag löser dem"

Bra gjort, Alice, tänkte jag medan jag log för mig själv. Aro funderade över vad Alice hade sagt. Det var mycket klokt av henne att ha förstått sig på en av Aros svagheter: girighet. Aro ville ha det bästa, och om det bästa var att göra misstag...

"Du är allt för blygsam"

Aro protesterade och blinkade vänligt mot henne.

"Jag har sett några av dina häpnadsväckande bedrifter och jag måste medge att din talang är unik - makalös"

_...Va? Edward? Vad menar han?!_

Alice vände sig frågande mot mig, men hur kunde jag förklara för henne varför Aro var så övervänlig? Aro hade över femtio år av mina minnen av henne lagrade i sitt sinne. Han hade sett henne genom mina ögon, genom ögonen på en stolt bror. En bror som såg sin favoritsyster och bästa vän använda sin gåva till stöd för vår mänskliga fasad.

"Ursäkta mig,"

Aro hade märkt att Alice hade tittat på mig.

"Men vi har visst inte blivit ordentligt presenterade. Det är bara det att det känns som att vi redan är bekanta och jag går ofta händelserna i förväg. Din bror presenterade oss igår, på ett besynnerligt sätt. Jag har nämligen en förmåga som liknar din brors, men som är begränsad på ett sätt som hans inte är"

Han skakade avundsjukt på huvudet, han hatade verkligen sin talangs begränsningar.

Jag hade insett vad han inte hade. Han förstod fortfarande inte, eller åtminstone vägrade han acceptera varför han var begränsad på ett sådant sätt.

"Och avsevärt mäktigare"

Med de orden försökte jag nonchalant varna Alice. Och hon, som var en väldigt kvicktänkt kvinna, snappade upp det omedelbart, och jag skyndade mig att förklara.

"Aro behöver fysisk kontakt för att höra tankar, men då hör han mycket mer än jag gör. Du vet ju att jag bara hör vad någon tänker på just då. Aro hör alla tankar personen i fråga någonsin har tänkt"

_Allting?_

Alice funderade med höjda ögonbryn i förvåning.

_När du säger mäktig.. så menar du inte bara hans gåva, eller hur?_

Jag böjde mitt huvud som svar.

Aro missade det inte.

"Men att kunna höra på avstånd"

Han suckade.

"Det vore så _praktiskt_"

Alices röst tvingade sig in i mitt huvud.

_...Edward, jag kan se det. Jag kan se vad han vill, men Edward, jag lovar, det kommer aldrig att hända. Aldrig. Jag låter det inte hända. Åh, Edward. Jag kommer inte! Edward! Nej..._

Nej.

I Alice och Aros tankar, avslöjades omfattningen av hans grymhet och makt för delar av en sekund. Alice och jag, klädda i mörk grå kappor med blanka, tomma uttryck i ansiktet, stående på varsin sida av våran herre. Och vi kunde inte klaga. Vi kunde inte komma loss. Han hade Chelsea, Jane och Alec som skulle se till att det aldrig skulle kunna hända, att vi aldrig någonsin skulle kunna fly ifrån dem.

Våra ögon var uttryckslösa. Tomma.

Så de skulle döda mig vänligt. Slita bort det som hade gett min tomma existens så mycket mening och kraft, och tvinga min hand att vända sig till dem i lojalitet. Ett halvt liv. Halv död.

Jag behöver inte vara en tankeläsare för att veta vad Aro tänkte på nu.

_...Låt oss vara offer, inte slaktare, Caius... Låt oss döda honom djärvt, men inte med fullt av vrede..._

En uppoffring av kärlek, liv.. mot min existens. På samma sätt som för stackars Marcus, menade de att offra min lycka men rädda mig från döden. De skulle inte slakta min kropp, de skulle behålla mitt tomma skal som ännu en trofé i deras stora samling.

De hade något mycket värre än döden i beredskap för mig. Jag såg Marcus dimmiga gråa ögon, en reflektion av mig själv i Aros tankar. Aro brydde sig inte om personlighet, kärlek eller något annat som gjorde livet värt att leva. Han såg vakterna som ägodelar.

Bakom hans mask, var han det sannaste monster jag någonsin träffat, även under de år som jag tillbringade med att jaga sådana varelser. Inte ens mitt eget självförakt kunde konkurrera med det bittra hat jag kände för den här mannen, och jag visste att han skulle kunna se det om han rörde mig. Men jag brydde mig inte. Jag _ville_ att han skulle se det.

Aros gåva är också hans största svaghet, och även om ingen skulle erkänna det högt, var det en förbannelse. För min engen telepatiska förmåga gav mig chansen att förstå tankarna hos de omkring mig. Det var inte något jag var stolt över, och större delen av tiden gjorde jag mitt bästa för att inte använda min förmåga mot omvärlden. Men Aros gåva hade en subtil skillnad, eftersom han inte förstod personerna i fråga. Han såg sina män som precis det - män. Han såg inte skillnaden mellan Felix och Demetri, eller Jane och Heidi. Han såg en vakt, en annan vakt och ytterliggade en. De var meningslösa för honom, och deras tankar var ett frågetecken för honom sålänge han inte rörde vid dem.

Aro förstod inte dem som han inte var i närheten av. De närmaste personerna i hans hjärta, var de enda som han verkligen förstod. Och som vampyr hade den gåvan överlåtits i både en bildlig och fysiskt bemärkelse. Med en rörelse, kunde han läsa deras tankar. Men personerna längst bort från hans hjärta var fortfarande oläsliga för honom.

Och det var därför han hade sagt nej, när jag hade bett honom om frihet från det här livet. Han visste att jag skulle göra ett försök, han visste hur mycket jag hade lidit, men han vägrade. Eftersom han inte förstod mig. Det krävdes en tankeläsare för att förstå att det fanns mycket mer än bara ens egna tankar. Mina intressen fanns inte i Aros hjärta, det gjorde inte jag heller. Och i detta fallet, även med hans förmåga, kunde Aro inte fullt ut förstå mina känslor för Bella. Han underskattade familjebanden mellan mig och Carlisle, eftersom han inte förstod vad det innebar att vara en familj. Mannen som en gång dödat sin syster i utbyte mot makt över hennes älskare, förstod inte kärlek.

Det var därför hans gåva var så begränsad. För att han inte förstod den, och det skulle han aldrig göra.

En ny röst drog mig ur mina rasade och förtvivlade tankar.

_...Edward, igen. Jag undrar vad det är för dregel som han har kommit hit för nu. Igår var det kärleken och döden. Idag.. Hat och glädjeämnen i livet, kanske? Om ja så antar jag att det finns en plats för honom här, trots allt._

Jag kände igen Cauis röst bara ett ögonblick innan han gjorde sin närvaro känd, med Marcus och Felix bakom sig.

"Marcus, Caius, titta!"

Aro halvsjöng i förtjusning, medan han tittade ivrigt på sina bröder.

"Bella lever trots allt, och hon har Alice med sig! Är det inte underbart?"

Nu när jag visste om Aros exakta planer för vårt samarbete med hans vakter, fick de charmiga orden en illavarslande, dödande ton. Speciellt med tanke på att Bella på något sätt var en viktig del i Aros planer. Jag såg en glädje i hans virvlande tankar, märkte rösten glida över Bellas namn med en förändring av stigningen. Han var verkligen intresserad av henne.

Jag kunde inte avgöra om det var bättre eller sämre för hennes framtid. Om han inte var intresserad av henne, var Bella värdelös för honom. Men om han ville ha Bella lika mycket som han ville ha mig och Alice, kunde hon möta någonting mycket värre än döden. Och självisk som jag var, kunde jag inte låta det hända. Jag behöver henne. Marcus och Caius skulle inte vara mycket till hjälp i Aros beslut, vilket jag redan visste från min bön igår. Caius intresse var fixerat på oss, men han kämpade med att inte uttrycka sin entusiasm. Han tyckte att Aros entusiasm var pinsam nog för dem båda.

Marcus...

Marcus drömde.

Jag försökte, för att respektera hans privatliv, att inte älta det.

"Berätta nu historien!"

Aro nynnande glatt orden, och jag skulle inte ha blivit förvånad över att se honom hoppa runt i kammaren.

_Åh._

Marcus var tillbaka till verkligheten, och jag koncentrerade mig på honom.

Han vände sina molniga och tanklösa ögon mot mig. Han höll kvar min blick, och för en bråkdel av en sekund flödade en hel svärm av känslor genom hans ögon och tankar. Kärlek, hat, svartsjuka, nyfikenhet, ilska, lycka... Ett spektrum av känslor virvlade genom dimman som täckte hans syn medan han stirrade på mig.

Och sedan gled hans ögon ner till flickan vid min sida.

_Didyme!_

Hans tankar blev extatiska.

_Didyme, älskling.. Åh, Didyme..._

Innan jag förstod vad som hände, var Marcus ögon plötsligt skarpare, mer definierade och de stirrade intensivt på Bellas ansikte. Och sedan, så snabbt att jag inte ens kunde vara säker på att det verkligen hade hänt, så hade hans bleka tomma ansikte förvridits i smärta, det första uttrycket som han visat under många årtusenden. Det var konstigt att se känslor i ett ansikte som sedan länge varit uttrycktslöst likt en staty. Men en sekund senare stirrade han på Bella utan uttryck igen.

_Nej..._

_Nej, det är inte hon..._

Jag rynkade pannan. Bella såg inte alls ut som den leende unga kvinnan från Marcus ungdom.

_Inte hon, inte hon!_

Marcus klagan var bitter.

_Åh, men jag trodde.. Jag trodde.._

En flod av känslor svällde ur hans sinne, då han plötsligt tittade på mig ännu en gång. Och den här gången upptäckte jag vad han hade sett. Han, som kunde läsa relationer och känslor.. Han hade inte sett Didyme. Han hade inte ens sett Bella, inte på riktigt.

Han hade sett _kärlek_.

Som en ung pojke hade han känt igen känslor så perfekt att det var en gåva för honom. Han förstod vrede, rädsla och hat.. Men också kärlek, glädje och tillbedjan. Den enda känslan som han inte hade känt som människa, kunde han inte förstå. Han förstod relationer. Men han förstod inte ensamhet.

Så när han, bara några årtionden senare, hade träffat sin älskade Didyme, visste han precis vad han upplevde. Han hade upplevt kärlek förut. Vad han inte förstod var hur stark hans kärlek till henne var. Han hade dragits till henne direkt - den snälla och kvicka systern till hans nu odödliga vän.

Men hans lycka förkortades. Han hann knappt leva tre århundranden med sin kärlek, innan hans partners drömmar om en härskanska klass starka vampyrer växte fram. Och bara ett decenium senare efter att han hade bestämt att rymma med sin älskade Didyme, var hon borta. Det fanns bara aska kvar av den brinnande kvinnan som han älskade så mycket.

Marcus förstod det inte, ty alla månader han bad om att slippa känna de känslor som plågade hans kropp. Att de var oigenkännliga gjorde allting mycket värre. Han hade förlorat sin älskade Didyme. Och han vägrade förstå den förlust han inte längre stod ut med att känna.

Hur som helst hade han villigt bundit sig själv till Volturi och börjat drömma bort sin sömnlösa existens med tankar på Didyme, och de känslor han visste att han aldrig skulle få känna igen. Inte medan han var instängd i Aros underjordiska stad.

För över två tusen år sen, tänkte jag för mig själv, och sänkte mina ögon från Marcus, med respekt. Ja, det hade gått en lång tid sedan Marcus hade känt en kärlek lika stark som hans hade varit för Didyme.

Knappt några sekunder hade gått och Caius gled iväg mot sin tron-liknande stolt utan ett ord, naturligtvis otålig efter en förklaring. Marcus började följa efter honom, men stannade sedan vid Aro, medan han funderade över det hårda sättet som hade dragit tillbaka honom till verkligheten.

Marcus sträckte ut sin hand mot Aro, för att röra vid hans handflata.

På ett ögonblick visste Aro allting. Han såg så mycket på en gång, men han hade blivit skickligare med tiden, och nu hade han finjustrerat sin gåva så väl att han omedelbart kunde skilja den nya informationen från tidigare tankar.

_Omöjligt.. Sådan styrka.. Sådan känsla.. Det är omöjligt.._

Jag fnös inombords. Aro hade hittat mitt motstånd till det som jag hade visat honom igår. Han förstod inte min relation med Bella, och han kunde inte förstå hur jag kunde motstå. Kärlek var en främling för honom, och det var jag också. Även nu, när han har sett min kärlek till Bella genom ögonen på den enda personen i rummet som verkligen kunde förstå djupet i den, förstod han inte.

Aros tankar fylldes med glädje, och jag fnös högt den här gången med ett hån, eftersom det var löjligt hur Aros tankar verkligen fungerade.

Aro trodde att han skulle använda vårat band - min kärlek för Bella, och även min kärlek för Alice, för att sammanlänka oss med dem. Eftersom det inte fanns något chans att jag någonsin skulle vilja vara utan Bella, trodde Aro att jag skulle tillåta henne bli en av dem, bara jag fick behålla henne.

Bella fanns nu med mig och Alice i hans tankar om framtiden i Volterra.

Hade han inte lärt sig någonting från mina böner igår? Jag skulle hellre dö än se min Bella kontrolleras av den här mannen.

Alice och Bella tittade nyfiket upp på mig, men jag sa ingenting.

"Tack Marcus. Det var intressant"

Marcus svarade inte. Hans tankar hade fullt upp med att koncentrera sig så han inte skulle tappa kontrollen. Istället gick han iväg till en annan stol, och återvände därmed till sitt drömtillstånd igen.

"Fantastiskt"

Aro andades, i löjlig vördnad över den förvåning att min kärlek till Bella var starkare än min törst.

"Helt fantastiskt"

Om jag inte hade varit så spänd, skulle jag ha tyckt att den frustrerande blicken som Alice gav mig, var komisk. Hon hatade att inte förstå saker som hände. Hon hatade att befinna sig i ett mörker, fullt med frågor.

"Marcus ser relationer"

Jag pratade snabbt.

"Han är förvånad över intensiteten i vår"

"Så passande"

Aro mumlade för sig själv innan han vände sig mot mig igen med ett flin.

"Det krävs en hel del för att överraska Marcus, ska ni veta"

Jag svarade inte, jag var fortfarande arg för att han ens vågade tänka på min relation med Bella som en praktiskt metod för att göra oss båda till sina slavar. Att han kunde hänvisa till den man han kallade sin bror med samma nonchalans fördjupade bara mitt vrede. Men jag visste att jag måste vara försiktig. Jag måste ha tålamod.

"Det är bara så svårt att förstå, till och med nu"

Aro fortsatte medan hans ögon brann av iver.

"Hur kan du stå så nära henne?"

"Inte utan ansträngning"

Jag svarade honom kort. Han hade redan sett den ansträngningen bakom mina handlingar, men misslyckades med att placera kärleken som tyngd bakom dem. För honom var kärleken ett tyngslöst och outgrundligt mysterium.

"Men ändå. _La tua cantante!_ Vilket slöseri!"

Rummet omkring oss började plötsligt surra. Jag hörde italienska tankar svärma genom tystnaden, de många vakterna som omringade oss var som en enda.

_La sua cantante? È impossibile! Così forte…_

Jag skrattade.

"Jag ser det mer som ett pris"

Medan jag pratade, rörde Bella nyfiket på sig i förvirring över de italienska orden. Även denna enkla rörelse riktade en ny smärtsam stråle av eld mot min hals. Jag kanske har övervunnit min önskan efter hennes blod, men det ändrar inte det faktumet om att jag var vampyr och hon en människa. Och jag hade dessutom inte jagat på flera veckor. Aro märkte att jag var spänd, och när han pratade igen var hans ton skeptisk.

"Ett väldigt högt pris"

Jag skyndade mig att svara.

"Sådana här tillfällen är inte gratis"

Aro skrattade lätt. Hans lättsamma karaktär var svår att förstå, och jag gillade det inte. Jag önskade att han bara skulle gå rakt på sak. Straffa mig.

_Och släpp Bella fri._

Men i djupet av mitt hjärta visste jag, trots Alices försäkringar, att Bellas chanser var små.

"Om jag inte hade känt hennes doft genom dina minnen, hade jag inte trott att någons blod kunde locka så starkt"

Han fortsatte prata.

"Jag har själv aldrig upplevt något liknande. De flesta av oss skulle ge mycket för en sådan gåva, men du..."

Han slutade, han ville inte såra. Men jag visste, som alltid, vad som var osagt.

"...slösar bort den"

Jag avslutade hans mening sarkastiskt.

Aro skrattade igen.

"Åh, som jag saknar min vän Carlisle! Du påminner mig om honom på många sätt - men han var inte så arg"

Jag bet ilsket ihop mina tänder, arg för att Aro pratade om min far som om han tillhörde _vår_ familj.

"Carlisle överglänser mig också på många andra sätt"

"Jag trodde väl aldrig att någon skulle överträffa Carlisle när det gäller självkontroll av alla saker som du ställer honom i skuggan"

"Knappast"

Jag var otålig. Varför krävde Aro att vi skulle fortsätta komma tillbaka till denna punkt? Vad hade min törst efter Bellas blod med hans planer för vår framtid att göra, undrade jag. Ville han helt enkelt dra fram vårt besök, eller planerade han något med denna informationen? Att dömma av hur han tänkte, hur han funderade över varje ord jag uttalade, medan Jane och Chelsea var på sin vakt, trodde jag att det måste vara väldigt viktigt. Och det skrämde mig.

"Jag är väldigt nöjd över hans framgångar"

Aro fortsatte prata om Carlisle.

"Dina minnen av honom är något av en gåva för mig. Även om de också gör mig väldigt häpen. Det förvånar mig hur han... _glädjer_ mig genom sina framgångar på den ovanliga väg han har valt. Jag trodde att han skulle försvagas med tiden och jag fnös åt hans planer att finna andra som skulle dela egendomliga vision. Men av någon anledning, glädjer det mig att jag hade fel"

Det var jag som var förvirrad nu. Aro verkade faktiskt vara nöjd med Carlisles framgångar. Naturligtvis kunde det bara vara så att han var glad för sin gamle vän, men det var mer än så. Han var glad för sin egen skull också. Eftersom Carlisle hade fört oss samman, och för att jag hade lett Alice till honom. Jag tyckte inte om att älta det.

Aro verkade _vilja_ älta ämnet i synnerlighet, när han än en gång tog han upp ämnet om min törst.

"Men din motståndskraft!"

Han utbrast orden och suckade ännu en gång. Aro var en sann underhållare samt en ledare.

"Jag visste inte att sådan styrka var möjlig. Att utsätta sig för en så stark lockelse, inte bara en gång, utan om och om igen. Om jag inte hade känt det själv, skulle jag inte ha trott det"

Jag kämpade för att hålla inne mitt förakt, medan jag tog in Aros ord och jämnförde dem med hans tankar. Aro var smart, mycket smartare än vad jag först hade trott. Jag insåg _vad_ han gjorde nu, varför han fortsatte dra min uppmärksamhet till Bellas blod. Han ville att jag skulle ge upp, att ge efter för frestelsen. Han trodde dumt nog att han kunde få det att hända.

Men varför? Varför skulle han vilja en sådan sak, här, mitt i hans rättegång mot våra liv?

"Blotta minnet av hur hon lockar dig,"

Aro försökte ännu en gång.

"Det gör mig_ törstig_"

Han väntade, och plötsligt förstod jag. Aro ville ha oss alla tre, men Bella var inte till någon nytta som människa. Hon skulle behöva förändras. Och Aro, med sin vänlighet, trodde att om han tillät mig att genomborra hennes strupe var en kapitalförsäkring om att jag skulle bli ännu en av hans slavar. Han trodde att det skulle vara någon sorts gåva för oss båda två. Jag skulle få Bellas blod. Hon skulle bli odödlig. Vilket underbart lyckligt slut - för _honom_ ändå.

Men fastän jag var spänd, sa jag ingenting. Jag gjorde ingenting. Jag kunde inte låta Aro se hur arg jag var. Jag kunde inte slita honom i stycken, hur mycket jag än ville göra det.

Tålamod. Jag var tvungen att ha tålamod.

"Oroa dig inte, jag vill henne inget illa. Men jag är så nyfiken. Speciellt på en sak"

Han lyfte sin hand, i ivrig tro om att få experimentera med henne.

"Får jag?"

Lika mycket som jag avkydde mig själv för att låta ett sådant monster komma i kontakt med Bella, visste jag att vi egentligen inte hade någon valmöjlighet. Aro fascinerades av Bellas immunitet, och är minst sagt angelägen om att testa om den var till fördel mot hans talang också. Dessutom, med tanke på vad Aros gåva kunde göra, var det ingenting jämfört med de andra fasorna som stod i kö för henne.

"Fråga henne"

Min röst var tonlös, kall.

Aro log brett, innan han svarade.

"Givetvist! Så oförskämt av mig!"

Han vände sig mot Bella.

"Bella, jag är fascinerad av att du är enda undantaget från Edwards imponerande talang. Vilket intressant fenomen! Och eftersom våra förmågor liknar varandras på så många sätt, undrar jag om du vill vara vänlig nog att låta mig prova - se om du är ett undantag också för mig?"

Jag tittade ner på henne, för att se hennes ögon möta mina. Dessa ögon - så djupa och själfulla, stirrade in i mina och tycktes söka efter ett svar, och jag sökte i hennes också, och tog in allt jag såg. Hennes rädsla, förvirring, intresse.. Tillslut var det förtroende hon visade, och jag förstod att hon väntade på svar från mig. Jag nickade uppmuntrande en gång. Det fanns trots allt inget annat alternativ. Hon accepterade blint mitt beslut som om det varit hennes eget och höjde en darrande hand för att möta Aros.

Aro sträckte ivrigt fram handen, som om han verkligen såg fram emot vad han skulle se i Bellas tankar. Min enda svaghet, redo och villig att utnyttjas. Han frossade självbelåtet med blicken på Bella, medan alla andra tittade på. Här skulle han bevisa sin överlägsenhet, att mina fel och brister endast var mina, och att Bellas tankar var öppna för honom.

Han slöt hennes hand i sin. Bella flämtade till, och hon frös sedan till när hans hud mötte hennes egen. Hon gjorde ingen rörelse för att dra bort sin hand, men hennes ögon vidgades när hennes kropp darrade. Jag tittade ner på henne, och lyssnade efter Aros utvärdering. Självisk varelse som jag var, medan jag kunde se Bellas obehag, hoppades en liten del av mig att Aro kunde läsa hennes tankar. Eftersom jag längtar efter att läsa hennes tankar själv. Och det Aro kunde se, var även öppet för mig.

Men sekunderna tickade på, och Aros förtroende sviktade när det stod klart att Bellas tankar var lika hemliga för honom som de var för mig. Han rynkade pannan i både ilska och skam.

_Omöjligt.. En vanlig människa.. Med en såndan makt.. Otroligt.._

Han komponerade sitt ansikte medan han drog tillbaka sin hand från hennes.

"Så väldigt intressant"

Jag kunde inte låta bli att le. _That's my girl._ Hans tankar virvlade, och hans besvikelse förvandlades till glädje, medan han föreställde sig Bella som en stark, känslokall medlem i sin vaktstyrka. En ersättning för de svaga. Han antog att Bella, precis som skygga Renata, skulle bli tio gånger så kraftfull efter sin förvandling.

Han skakade sitt huvud för att få kontroll över sina tankar.

_Ett till expriment skulle behövas först.._

"Det var första gången"

Hans ögon glänste och han talade så fort att jag inte ens såg i vilken rikting hans tankar hade fört honom förrän det var försent.

"Jag undrar om hon är immun mot våra andra förmågor.. Jane, kära vän?"

Nej.

_Nej!_

Det var det enda ordet jag kunde tänka på nu. Jag kanske till och med hade sagt det. Jag visste inte. Jag brydde mig inte. Jag skrek och sprang fram för att ställa mig framför Bella, för att skydda henne mot dem. Jag kände ett ryck i mina armar, men slet inte mina ögon från Aro, och jag kunde inte slita mina tankar från Janes. Den lilla stackaren tittade upp på sin husse med sina stora, hemska röda ögon, medan de pratade med varandra. Men i min ilska kunde jag inte höra vad de sa. Den skrikande och ångestfulla Bella som vred sig på golvet i plågor under Janes blick var inbränt i mitt huvud. Det var allt jag kunde se, allt jag kunde höra. Tusen tankar, visioner och röster vimlade bakom mina ögon, men jag kastade dem åt sidan. Jag ville inte veta Alices uppfattning om framtiden nu. Jag ville inte ha synpunkter från vår publik och jury nu. Jag försökte komma på någonting för att sänka den där hemska häxan från jordens yta.

Jag hade känt mig så levande efter min olycksaliga återförening med Bella - så redo att göra något, vad som helst. Springa, hoppa, fly. Brådskande förvandlades känslan nu. Jag var inte vid liv. Jag hade inte varit vid liv på snart nittio år. Men Bella är. Känslor som sorg, smärta och glädje virvlade känsloladdat och brådskande runt i mina tankar. Det var bara Bella. De senaste tjugo timmarna hade jag tänkt mig henne död, men nu när jag såg henne här verkade det omöjligt. Hon kunde inte dö. Hon skulle inte dö.

Brådskan omvandlades. Jag skulle inte vänta på att dem skulle döda henne. Jag skulle döda dem först. Jag skulle börja med den bitchen som föreställde sig Bella ligga på marken i plågor, skrikandes på hjälp.

Jane först. Sen Aro. Sen Felix.

Det fanns ingen tanke, åtminstone ingen rationell tanke bakom mina snabba planer. Mina tankar drevs framåt av raseri och Janes bild av Bella som brände genom mina ögonlock. Jag spottade och morrade, men jag brydde mig inte. Realistiskt visste jag att jag inte kunde lägga ett finger på henne, men nu tänkte jag inte realistiskt.

Jane vände sin glittrande genomträngande blick mot min Bella, och jag skakade av mig den hans som höll mig kvar på plats.

Någon grät när jag kastade mig framåt, medan varelsen som ansvarade för ropen försvann från mina tankar. Inte ens en sekund hade gått innan jag rycktes tillbaka till marken av ett osynligt slag.

Och så började de _riktiga_ skriken.


	4. Massaker

De tydligaste minnena jag har från mitt mänskliga liv är de sista stunderna av långvarig ångest för min död. Det är konstigt - att de enda stunderna jag övervägde att minnas var mina sista. Var det för att jag då visste att jag skulle dö? Var det för att min död var den viktigaste punkten i mina första sjutton år?

Nej.

Nej, jag visste att dessa sanningar inte gjorde någon skillnad för mitt minne. De verkliga skälet att jag kan minnas min död med en sådan varaktig tydlighet var att det brändes så mycket, smärtan var så plågsam att den var olidlig. Det är en smärta som aldrig kommer att kunna jämföras med en annan. Lågorna höll mig vaken. Jag var inlåst i ett brinnande helvete i tre dagar och inte ens de lyckliga minnena av mina föräldrar eller vårt sorglösa liv tillsammans kunde bryta igenom den rökridå av brand som fick mitt hjärta sluta slå. De sjutton år före min död sattes i brand av detta enda bestående minnet.

Jag skrek då också. Jag minns mina skrik väldigt tydligt. Jag grät och skrek för att hålla mina tankar borta från smärtan som brände överallt i min kropp.

Skriken jag hörde nu var inte mina egna. Det var Bellas. Och det gjorde bara smärtan ännu värre. Det gjorde ännu ondare.

"_Sluta_!"

Hon skrek högt, och jag försökte koncentrera mig på hennes röst för att inte skrika själv. Jag skulle inte ge Jane den tillfredsställelsen.

En skarpare bult av smärta flög genom min kropp, och jag kröp ihop hårdare och bet ihop tänderna för att hindra mig själv från att skrika. _Jag ska inte skrika, jag vill inte skrika, skrik inte.._

Jane måste ha tagit illa upp över min tystnad, för nu sköt smärtan igenom min ryggrad, varm och svidande. Ryggen välvde och böjde sig själv, i ett förgäves försök att skaka av smärtan som egentligen inte fanns där på riktigt. Döden var ingenting jämfört med detta. Döden var enkel. Giftiga tänder genom mänskliga ådror verkade coolt och stillsamt i jämförelse.

Jag bet ihop tänderna hårdare mot bruset av smärtan som spottade i halsen och hotade att explodera från mina läppar. Jag lutade mitt bultande huvud mot det kalla stengolvet, men det gjorde ingenting för att lugna elden och jag kunde inte ligga kvar där. Min kropp ryckte från sida till sida som en marinettdocka. Det var tillräckligt svårt att försöka behålla min tystnad - jag kunde omöjligt hålla min kropp still samtidigt som jag höll tyst.

"Jane?"

Jag hörde svagt Aros röst genom bruset av brändernas sprakande i min kropp.

Och så, precis lika snabbt som det hade börjat, var smärtan borta, och jag föll ihop på golvet. Utmattad, slapp, livlös..

_Ja herre?_

Jag försökte sucka av lättnad, men jag hade upplösts temporärt. Jag kunde inte röra mina ben. Jag ville bara stanna där jag var - ensam och rädd för deras grymhet - medan jag fortfarande kunde. Efter det jag precis hade genomlidit, var detta intet salighet. Mina tankar gungade fortfarande efter smärtan jag hade upplevt - eller trodde att jag hade upplevt - men för tillfället var min uthållighet allt jag kunde tänka på. Jag var fortfarande här. Jag var inte död. Inte aska.

"Han är okej"

Jag hörde en bekant röst. En _familjär_ röst. Familj. Alice.

Mitt sinne verkade fungera i en egendomlig långsam takt - nästa lika långsamt som en människas sinne, medan jag kämpade för att återhämta mig.

Alice. Alice var här. Hon tröstade någon. Tröstade Bella.

Bella.

_Bella!_

Jag reste mig upp så snabbt att många av de omgivande vakt medlemmarna drog sig tillbaka i larm. Jag var marionett igen, dockan med trasiga trådar, bara det att jag hade nya trådar nu medan jag mindes orsakerna bakom min smärta. Och dessa trådar kunde inte kontrolleras av Volturi. Inte ens Chelsea kunde befria mig från bandet som jag hade bildad med den vackra, storögda, eteriska varelsen i mina systers armar.

Hon såg ut att vara rädd, och hon skakade i min systers famn medan hon försökte ta sig loss. För ett kort och hemskt ögonblick trodde jag att uttrycket i hennes ansikte var på grund av tortyren som Jane provocerade. Men sedan hörde jag den lilla häxans raseri återkastas genom hennes huvud, och jag slappnade av.

Bella var trygg.

Jag gick till Alices sida och sträckte försiktigt ut armen. Hon förstod vad jag ville och utan att tveka gav hon Bella till mig. Jag kramade henne hårt, och tryckte henne tätt intill mitt bröst, på samma skyddande sätt som Alice hade gjort. Och det verkade som hon mötte min famn med lika mycket lättnad som jag. Var det mina egna partiska önskningar, eller andades hon darrigt in min doft på samma sätt som jag andades in hennes?

Aros skratt ekade i rummet, medan jag höll mina armar runt Bella.

"Detta är ju fantastiskt!"

Hans entusiasm var okontrollerad. Jag hade inte behövt vara en tankeläsare för att förstå innebörden bakom hans förtjusning.

Jane, å andra sidan, tyckte inte att Bellas immunitet var rolig.

_Hennes talang är svag. Men hennes kropp är ännu svagare._

Hon var svartsjuk Som en vildkatt fräste hon, och förberedde sig för att ta ett språng mot oss.

_En fysisk smärta skulle bota denna typ av knep._

"Bli inte upprörd, kära vän. Hon gäckar oss alla"

Han sjöng glatt ut orden medan han höll en hand på hennes axel. Hon debatterade med sig själv invärtes för ett ögonblick, om det var värt att förnedra hennes förmåga för att lyda hans order. Sen, tack och lov, drog hon sig tillbaka. Men hon slutade inte stirra på Bella med förakt, även när hon attackerade henne. Eller försökte, för hon lyckades inte skada Bella. Jag andades ut en suck av lättnad.

Aro skrattade igen - ljudet genomborrade mina öron likt ett fysiskt slag. Allt verkade så mycket mer hotande nu. Mina sinnen var hårt spända. Och det berodde utan tvekan på Janes tortyr. Smärtan hade bara ökat min oro.

"Du är väldigt tapper, Edward, som uthärdade under tystnad. Jag bad Jane att göra det mot mig en gång - av ren nyfikenhet"

Aro skakade på huvudet med beundran. Jag skakade på huvudet med avsky.

"Så,"

Aro suckade och tonen i hans röst var olycksbådande slutgiltig.

"Vad gör vi med er nu?"

Jag stelnade till, och jag kände Alice göra detsamma bredvid mig. Det var det, det. Bella började darra, men om det var av rädsla eller kyla visste jag inte, men jag var rädd för att hålla henne närmare min kropp, eftersom det skulle få henne frysa ännu mer.

"Det finns förstås ingen chans att du har ändrat dig?"

Aro var hoppfull.

"Din begåvning skulle bli ett utmärkt tillskott i vårt lilla sällskap"

Även när han sa orden, ryggade jag ifrån dem. Det _lilla_ sällskapet som han talade om var i själva verket den största och mäktigaste gruppen mördare i hela världen. Volturi var civiliserade, och även om några av dem inte njöt av morden de regelbundet utförde, var det deras rutin - och de hade slutat tycka någonting om det. Människor var djur för dem. Och när de är i maktposition, kunde sådana som Volturi vara farliga. Aro var farlig, trots sin yttre charm. Jag var tvungen att vara försiktig. Väldigt försiktig.

"Helst.. inte"

Jag svarade Aro kort, medan Alices tankar virvlade i en rasande fart, och sökte efter några resultat som mina ord kunde ge oss. Genom hennes ögon, och min gåva, såg jag orden som Aro valde att säga ett ögonblick innan han yttrade dem.

"Alice? Skulle du kunna tänka dig att ansluta dig till oss?"

Han hade bestämt sig för att låta besvikelsen över mitt svar passera, för att höra Alices beslut. Det stod redan klart att av oss alla tre var det Alice han var mest intresserad av. Bellas var fascinerande, men inte fullständig. Min egen förmåga liknade hans egen på så många olika sätt. Men Alice.. Med min syster vid sin sida, såg han sig själv som en gud.

Problemet var att vampyrer inte ens kunde drömma om att uppnå en sådan status, men det förstod inte Aro. Även om elixir av blod ger makt, till de makt-törstiga, kan det aldrig vara tillräckligt. Tyvärr skulle Aro aldrig bli helt nöjd. Hans törst skulle aldrig släckas och hans aptit på makt skulle bara växa. I en värld av mångfald och svek kunde det inte bara vara allvetande.

"Nej tack"

Alice svarade snabbt. Aros förväntningar sjönk obetydligt, men han hade tydligen väntat att avvisas. Hans planer skulle inte misslyckas. Han var gammal och patient. Han kunde vänta..

"Och du, Bella?"

Han höjde ögonbrynen. När han sa det pratade han långsamt, alltid medveten om att det han visar skapade en fasad för hans hänförda publik. Hans vakter gjorde honom såklart inte besviken. Den chockande tystnaden jag fräste och kokade i var nog med mängder av intriger att prata om.

"Vad menar du?"

Caius hade äntligen öppnat munnen för att säga någonting, och bröt igenom sina blandade reaktioner av chock, upprördhet och ilska.

"Nog ser du hennes potential, Caius"

Aro skakade på huvudet.

"Jag har inte sett en sån lovande talang sedan vi hittade Jane och Alec. Kan du föreställa dig möjligheterna när hon blir en av oss?"

Jag bet ihop mina tänder i ilska. Caius kanske inte såg det, men Aro inbildade sig möjligheterna ganska tydligt i hans tankar. Jag tyckte inte om vad jag såg där. Min Bella i en grå kappa.. Röda, känslolösa ögon och ett ondskefullt leende.. Hur vågar han jämföra min _ängel_ med hans monster?

Caius rynkade pannan och ryckte beskt till. Jane också, men det förvånade mig inte.

_Vinet hon dricker är gjort av druvor.._

Janes tankar var svidande, och jag tolkade Shakespeares citat som en förolämpning.

_Hon är helt vanlig. Patetisk. Ovärdig._

Bella pep plötsligt till.

"Nej tack"

Bellas röst var lika mjuk och ljuv som vanligt, men den var svag och rädslan skar igenom den. Aro suckade och för första gången gungade hans tålamod och självsäkra sinne till.

"Så olyckligt. Vilket slöseri"

Han tänkte sorgset på Bellas otvivelaktiga död, som snart skulle..

Felixs önskemål var i det ögonblicket inom räckhåll. Jag blev plötsligt rasande.

"Om vi inte ansluter oss till er så dör vi, är det så?"

Jag fräste, rasande.

"Jag misstänkte nästan det, när vi fördes till det här rummet. Så mycket för era lagar"

Aros ögon avlyssnade något. Jag svor inombords för mig själv. Trots mina försök att hålla min lugn, hade jag halkat. Jag hade halkat ut på svag is. Mina ord - med varsamt mått - hade varit fientliga. Jag snäste ihop tänderna, irriterad, men ville inte erbjuda någon mer anklagelse mot mig på min rättegång.

_Fråga mig ingenting. Vad du vet, vet du. Från och med nu kommer jag aldrig säga ett ord._

Jag ryste till vid minnet på de välkända svar av berömda ord som jag kom att tänka på: _plågor kommer att öppna dina läppar._

"Givetvist inte. Vi har redan samlats här, Edward, i väntan på Heidis återkomst. Inte för er"

"Aro"

Caius fräste, och tittade plötsligt upp.

"Lagen kräver dem"

Jag insåg nu att jag hade varit en idiot. Jag hade koncentrerat mig så hårt på Aros tankar och avsikter att jag helt hade missat vad som borde varit uppenbart. När allt kom omkring så var inte Aro den enda mannen som bestämde här. Caius och Marcus hade lika stor makt över beslutet om våran framtid som Aro hade, även om Marcus för länge sedan hade förlorat viljan att bry sig om sådana frågor. Men där min uppmärkssamhet hade riktats mot Aro, drogs den till det teatrala fasad han hade byggt upp, hade jag glömt att ta Caius tysta beräkning på allvar. Och medan Aro velat böja sina egna regler som de passade honom själv, skulle inte Caius göra det.

Ändå kunde jag se en olycklig brist i giltigheten av hans anklagelse, och jag var fast besluten om att ta upp det.

"Vad menar du?"

Caius rynkade pannan och den pappers spröda kvaliteten på hans hud blev sorgsen över hans kinder. Han tog upp ett finger och pekade på min Bella.

"Hon vet för mycket"

Han morrade hotfullt och avslöjade den verkliga ilskan under hans uttråkade yttre för första gången.

"Du har röjt våra hemligheter"

Jag flinade - det här var vad jag hade väntat mig.

"Ni har också ett par människor med i er lilla charad"

Jag visste från hans tankar att Gianna bara var en av många.

"Ja,"

Han log. Det verkade som om hans ansikte inte var van vid ett sådant uttryck, och resultatet var skrämmande - kanske ännu mer än rynkan i hans panna.

"Men när vi inte längre har någon nytta av dem kommer de att bidra till vårt underhåll. Det är inte din plan för den här. Om hon förråder våra hemligheter, är du då beredd på att göra slut på henne? Det tvivlar jag på"

Jag sa ingenting. Jag visste att jag inte hade någonting att säga till försvar för hans argument. Han hade vunnit.

"Jag skulle aldrig.."

Bella viskade, men Caius stirrade förbi henne, som om han inte hade hört någonting - och hon tystnade.

"Och du har inte för avsikt att göra henne till en av oss"

Han fortsatte i en professionell, fristående ton.

"Därför gör hon oss sårbara. Men detta innebär förstås bara att hennes liv är förverkat. Du kan gå om du vill"

Han hånade mig, smärtade mig med sin seger, och det var tydligt att det inte fanns någon väg ut från det här. Jag blottade ilsket mina tänder, som bara sporrade hans triumf.

"Det var väl det jag trodde"

Caius var självbelåten.

"Om inte..."

Aro blandade sig i samtalet igen.

"Om du inte har för avsikt att göra henne odödlig?"

Om situationen inte hade varit så förfärlig, skulle jag ha skrattat åt hur ynkligt hoppfull han lät när han frågade. Jag såg att han inte ville att Bella skulle dö. Han såg det som ett slöseri - ett enormt slöseri. Men till skillnad från mig, ser han inte det faktum att ta ifrån henne sin mänsklighet som ett slöseri. Nej, det ser han inte. Hennes mänsklighet var för honom - ett slöseri.

Jag pressade ihop mina läppar och övervägde. Där var det igen - den lilla öppningen bland molnen. Det var ett ljus i slutet av vår tunnel, om vi bara kunde nå den. Jag kunde inte vara allför ivrig - Aro skulle direkt förstå att det var ett trick - men om jag sa att jag funderade på det... skulle dom låta oss gå då?

"Och... om jag har det?"

Jag vände mig sakta om för att se på Aro. Jag visade inga uttryck. Jag hade tagit på mig min mask - samma mask som jag hade använt för att gömma mina känslor för Bella för sju månader sen.

Aro log. Han gillade den här vändningen i samtalet.

"Då är du förstås fri att resa hem och hälsa så gott från mig till min vän Carlisle"

Han tog fram sin pappers tunna hand och hans tankar blev mörkare.

"Men jag är rädd att du måste mena det"

Och bara sådär, var vi fångade igen. Caius flinade. Han såg segern i vår undergång.

Jag var fullkomligt förlorad. Jag kunde omöjligen avslöja mina innersta tankar för Aro - Ilskan, hated, oron.. Under de senaste timmarna hade jag samlat tillräckligt med information om hans vakt för att veta exakt hur jag skulle ta mig ur röran jag hade ställt till med. Det var mina observationer av Jane och Demetri.. De noggranna studierna jag hade gjort av Aro och Marcus.. Jag kunde omöjligt släppa in Aro i mitt huvud.

Det fanns ett större dilemma också. Jag visste att jag inte kunde backa upp de obetänksamma ord jag sagt tidigare, men min tvekan skulle avslöja lika mycket som mina tankar. Jag tittade på min Bella, hopplöst.

Vad jag såg gav mig inga tvivel om att jag var det monstret som jag alltid hade misstänkt att jag var. Jag fångade ett dussin känslor som flamrade i det varma ljusskenet i hennes ögon: skräck, oro, ilska, ångest, hopp, tillit... kanske till och med kärlek. Men den mest framträdande känslan genomborrade mig när jag insåg att den var riktad mot mig. Smärta.

Jag hade lämnat henne, och därmed hade jag lämnat ett märke. Jag hade sårat henne.

"Mena det,"

Hon viskade direkt till mig för första gången sedan vår bitterljuva återförening ute i solljuset.

"Snälla"

Smärtan och sorgen i hennes ton och uttryck förlamade mig.

Sanningen var att jag inte visste. Jag visste inte vad jag ville. Jag var inte medveten om något annat än min egen önskan om att fly med Bella och skydda henne. Under den senaste timmen hade mina tankar och åsikter helt rivits upp. De fina broderier av mina egna övertygelser och ideal - som jag hållt så nära i över hundra år - var nu strimlade. Jag hade trott att Bella var död, och allt jag ville var att vara i hennes famn igen. Och nu var jag det, mitt i mitt ögonblick av svaghet. Jag hade tänkt mig en himmel, eller bara föras tillbaka till jorden, och se henne en sista gång.. Och sen ner tillbaka till helvetet, där jag är nu.

Jag hade trott att jag var villig att spendera mitt liv borta från Bella, bara för att skydda hennes mänskliga liv.

Nu visste jag ingenting längre.

Medan jag höll på att drunkna i min egen inre oro, blev jag medveten om en smidig rörelse bredvid mig. Alice, som hade förstått min oro, dansade fram mot Aro för att ge honom sin egen tolkning.

_NEJ!_

Jag var tvungen att stoppa henne, hålla henne tillbaka med ord eller handlingar. Men eftersom Alice inte var någon tankeläsare, gled hon förbi mina fingrar med en snabb sväng. Hon hade sett min rörelse på sitt eget sätt. Aros grumliga, fladdrande matta ögon fylldes av ljus när han såg Alice närma sig i spänd förväntan.

Hon nådde hans sida, och de båda höll upp sina händer i samma ögonblick. Aro blundade och sänkte huvudet när deras hud möttes.

Jag bet chockat ihop mina tänder medan jag såg vad han såg i Alice huvud.

Aro tog sin tid. Minnena han valde ut var specifikt relaterade till Alices gåva - allting annat var ointressant och kastades åt sidan. Det var Alice första minne från när hon vaknade upp.. Hennes första vision av Jasper, och sedan hennes andra syner om mig och vår familj.. Ett snabbt storyboard av våra liv började ta form - han såg oss skriva in oss på vår första skola, och vår andra.. Hur vi tog fördelar av Alices syner och alla hemliga samtal som jag och Alice hade delat.. Och sen såg han Bella. Min kära Bella såg söt ut genom Alices kärleksfulla ögon när hon såg våran relation växa, och hennes visioner om oss började ta form..

Plötsligt skyndade han sig, han var angelägen om att få den informationen han ville ha nu. Jag såg bara glimtar av Alice separation från Bella och mig själv - en vägskylt där det stod "Biloxi" på.. En övergiven byggnad i utkanten av en livlig stad.. Och sedan var vi nästan här, skyndandes mot Volterra, och Alices visioner hade förändrats. En minut var Bellas liv i fullständig kaos, och nästa..

Och nästa. Alice gamla vision om Bella som en stark, vacker nyfödd vampyr var tillbaka på platsen där den en gång stolt hade stått i förgrunden i hennes sinne. Men den här gången fanns det ingen annan vision. Den här gången dödade jag henne inte.

Det gick inte att ta miste på Bellas öde. Från och med nu skulle det inte avledas. Inte nu.

_Bella..._

Aro försökte sätta fingret på förändringen, och jag såg med lika stor förväntan som förskräckelse när han krympte ner Alices syn till det ögonblicket jag öppnade mina ögon för henne på torget. Naturligtvis fanns det andra visioner - visioner för oss alla att bli dödade av händerna på hans vakter, till exempel, men det ältade inte Aro. Det var Bellas slutliga öde som var av verklig betydelse, och som det såg ut än så länge så skulle Bella bli en av oss snart.

Jag försökte känna någonting. Vad som helst. Jag tittade ner på hennes nyfikna och levande ansikte, och försökte bara känna någonting. Det spelade ingen roll vad. Bara jag kunde känna något. Fruktan, ånger.. till och med hopp. Men jag var förlamad. Chocken - eller kanske konflikten, var begravd djupt i mitt bröst. I mitt huvud virvlade tankarna, men mina känslor var stilla och tysta.

Den Bella i Alices vision liknade den Bella som stod vid min sida, men vilken ville jag ha? Jag visste redan svaret: Det spelar ingen roll. Så länge det var Bella, skulle jag vilja ha henne. Men fanns det ingen chans att jag kunde rädda hennes själ?

Aro öppnade ögonen, och han flinade ogenerat på min systers lättade ansikte.

"Så fascinerande!"

Han ropade med spänning, och skrattade.

Alice log torrt.

"Det var roligt att höra"

Aro skakade på huvudet i beundran och förundran.

"Att se vad du har sett,"

Aros röst var glad.

"Särskilt sådant som inte har hänt än"

Han skakade på huvudet igen.

"Och som kommer att hända"

Alices försäkran var lugn och övertygande.

"Ja, ja"

Aro höll med, medan hans huvud fortfarande gick igenom de nya uppgifterna han hade samlat från Alices tankar.

"Det är förutbestämt! För all del, inga problem"

I sitt tillstånd av spänning, kunde inte ens Aro inse att saker och ting kunde förändras. Jag, å andra sidan, letade desperat efter det svar jag ville ha.. Det sätt att rädda min Bella från undergång.

"Aro"

Caius gnällde, och han lät mer som en fem-årig pojke än som en av de äldre i Volterra. Även Jane stack underläppen i ett barnsligt uttryck och Felix hm-ade sorgligt.

"Bli inte arg, kära Caius. Tänk på möjligheterna. De ansluter sig inte till oss idag, men vi kan alltid hoppas på framtiden. Tänk dig vilken glädje unga Alice skulle skänka vårt sällskap... Och jag är förfärligt nyfiken på hur Bella kommer att bli!"

Jag kunde inte uppbringa tillräckligt med energi för att känna mig orolig över dessa sanningar i Aros närvaro. Jag nålades fortfarande på plats av vad jag hade sett genom Alice ögon. Fanns det verkligen inget hopp? Skulle allting jag göra föra Bella till samma hemska öde som jag själv hade genomgått? Hade mina egna själviska beslut att behålla henne förseglat hennes framtid, eller kan hon fortfarande räddas?

_Edward..._

Alice gnällde nästan barnsligt.

_Sluta lek med mina visioner.. Jag måste koncentrera mig.._

"Så vi är fria att gå nu?"

Nu när Aro åtminstone var riktigt övertygad, kunde jag se att vår väg var klar för flykt. Vi kunde lämna Volterraoch vara hemma i Forks inom 24 timmar.

Forks. Hem. Vad jag har saknat det. Mer än vad jag trodde var möjligt. Forks hade inte bara Bella, utan också minnen - de lyckligaste ögonblicken i mitt liv fanns i den lilla obetydliga staden. Jag kände de första riktiga vågorna av lycka skölja över mig när jag tänkte på dessa minnen. Jag skulle komma hem.

"Ja visst"

Aro var angenäm.

"Men kom och hälsa på igen. Det har varit förtjusande!"

"Och vi kommer att hälsa på er"

Caius varnade, och hoppet jag hade känt skingrades omedelbart.

"För att försäkra oss om att ni uppfyller er del av avtalet. Jag skulle inte vänta för länge i ert ställe. Vi erbjuder inga andra chanser"

Jag ryste. Jag brydde mig inte om att läsa hans tankar, hans ord var hotfulla nog. Jag nickade snabbt en gång. Det skulle inte vara en bra idé att säga emot.

Caius flinade, och drog sig tillbaka till Marcus.

Marcus...

Den förkrossade mannen höjde inte sin blick för att möta mina ögon. Jag kände en annan våg av medlidande när jag fångade den riktning hans funderingar hade tagit honom i. Den långa böljande kvinnan med stora varma ögon, alltid med ett leende på läpparna..

Ett långt, nedvärderande stön väckte mig ur mina tankar. Vakterna började bli hungriga.

"Åh, Felix,"

Aro suckade och log.

"Heidi kommer vilket ögonblick som helst. Tålamod"

Felix stönade igen, och såg mot flickan vid min sida med en längtan som var för mycket för min smak. Hans tidigare fantasier vimlade både genom hans tankar och mina.

"Hmm. Då är det bäst att vi ger oss av så snart som möjligt"

Jag pratade snabbt. Inte nog med att jag inte ville att Bella skulle vara här när dessa vampyrer gav efter för den hunger som de hade undertryckt sedan hon kom hit - jag hade sett i deras tankar vad kvällens måltid skulle bestå av. Detta skulle vara en fest för att fira festivalen som hölls i staden. Och det var inte något jag skulle vilja att Bella skulle bevittna.

"Ja, det vore nog klokt"

Aro gillade inte tanken på att hans nya pris kunde massakreras så snart.

"Olyckor kan hända. Men var snälla och vänta därnere tills det blir mörkt"

"Givetvist"

Jag svarade snabbt, även om mitt hjärta föll vid tanken på att tillbringa längre tid i det här helvetet. Men jag visste att Aros förslag var klokt. Hur skulle vi kunna komma ut från staden medan solen fortfarande sken så starkt på himlen?

"Och här,"

En idé hade tagit form i Aros sinne och han vinkade åt Felix.

"Ta den här, så är du inte fullt så uppseendeväckande"

Han hade tagit av Felix den långa gråa kappan. Felix sa ingenting, men hans sinne var plötsligt fullt av rädsla. Vad betydde det? Var han avskedad? Ilska flög upp och han stirrade på mig med oförställt hat medan Aro kastade den dyra kappan till mig.

Jag motstod lusten att rulla ögonen medan jag svängde med kappan och satte på mig den. Jag kunde inte låta bli att notera att Aro medvetet hade valt en som skulle passa mig perfekt, och den glädje som steg i Aros tankar kunde ha presterat som en glädje som skapats av Jasper.

"Den _klär_ dig"

Aro sjöng glatt ut orden.

Jag skrattade bara med mörka nöjen åt hans entusiasm.

_Åh._

Alice ögon blev stora av oro.

_Edward, vi har inte tid. Heidi kommer.._

Mitt nöje dog plötsligt och jag tittade bakåt medan steg började klinga bakom oss. Pratet av engelska turister närmar sig sakta med säkert kammaren.

"Tack Aro"

Jag la min arm runt Bellas midja.

"Vi väntar därnere"

Aro vinkade med en hand mot Demetri, och vakten förstod direkt hans order.

_Demetri följer med er ut._

Aro tyckte om att kommunicera med min gåva.

"Farväl mina unga vänner!"

_Sjutton sekunder kvar, Edward. Vi måste gå._

"Kom, vi går nu"

Jag styrde Bella mot dörren som Demetri hade vinkat mot.

Alice gick med oss, som en skyddsmarkering på Bellas andra sida. Alice räknade ner sekunderna i sitt huvud och turisternas röster närmade sig.

"Inte tillräckligt snabbt"

Några vällande turister sa menlösa kommentarer från andra sidan dörren. Jag kunde höra deras hjärtslag, känna doften av deras upphetsning.

Vi var försenade.

Besättningen av turister anlände för avlivning, och vi hade kommit därifrån försent. Nu skulle Bella se den sanna naturen av vår sort.. Jag kunde bara hoppas att hon skulle tillåta mig att be om förlåtelse igen innan hon ville att jag skulle försvinna.

"Välkommen, gäster!"

Aro ropade ivrigt till turisterna som började komma in i rummet.

"Välkommen till Volterra!"

Ett amerikanskt par trängde sig igenom de gamla dörrarna och log oroligt mot honom. Till svar nästan strålade han, samtidigt som han andades in deras dofter. Ännu fler turister staplades in i rummet och doften blev överväldigande.. De måste vara fyrtio, kanske till och med femtio, och deras kroppar glödde färskt i det dunkla rummet.

En kvinna i synnerhet utmärkte sig från folkmassan.

Hon var väldigt liten - bara lite större än Alice - men också väldigt gammal. Klänningen var gammaldags och för omodern för den här tiden. Hon såg ut att kunna vara en resande, eller kanske en siare kvinna. Hennes hud var svart och sträckte sig över hennes ben, och hennes långa gråa hår hängde på ett egendomligt sätt ner från hennes huvud, som för att blotta halsen ännu mer.

"¡Raúl!"

Hon skrek.

"Raúl … Perdone, pero por favor, ¿Ha visto a Raúl?" _Raúl... Förlåt, men har någon sett Raúl?_

Hon såg sig nervöst omkring och sökte efter hennes Raúl, och märkte kanske för första gången, något som de andra ännu inte insett.. mörkret.. kylan... de bleka, hungriga varelserna i skuggorna.

"Esa gente no es gente" _Dessa människor är inte människor._

Hon gnydde, och drog sakta ett rakblad inifrån vecket i hennes klänning.

"¡Ellos son los hijos del demonio! Frío...tan frío...¡Ellos pertenecen a la muerte misma! Oh señor, ¡Esta habitación! ¡Esta habitación apesta a muerte! Señor ten piedad...Señor perdona … Raúl! Raúl! ¿Alguien ha visto a mi Raúl?!" _De är barn till djävulen! Kallt... så kallt.. De hör till döden själv! Åh Gud, det här rummet! Detta rum luktar död! Herre, förbarma dig.. Gud förlåter.. Raúl! Raúl! Har någon sett min Raúl?! _

Jag märkte att Bella hade vänt sig för att titta på kvinnan, och jag tryckte hennes ansikte mot mitt bröst. De sista ord från ett offer var inte något jag ville att hon skulle höra, oavsett om hon förstod språket eller inte.

Men Bella darrade mot mitt bröst, och jag var rädd att hon redan förstod alldeles för mycket.

"Padre nuestro, que estás en los cielos, santificado sea tu nombre," _Fader vår som är i himmelen, helgat varde ditt namn.._

Kvinnan fortsatte be, hennes ord strömmade fortfarade ut skräckslaget.

"Santificado sea tu nombre … santificado sea tu nombre … venga a nosotros tu reino …" _Helgat varde ditt namn... helgat varde ditt namn... ditt rikte..._

En enorm engelsk turist snubblade och slog till den gamla kvinnan - Natalia - från sidan. Radbandet gled ur hennes händer och hon skyndade sig och fånga det igen och höll sedan ett hårt grepp om det. Om hennes tro var sann, kunde hon hindra sitt öde med hjälp av det.

"¡Raúl!"

Hon skrek ut hans namn en gång till. Vem var Raúl? En man eller en son? Hennes tankar var för panikslagna för att jag skulle kunna vara säker.

_Kom, Edward!_

Det tog några sekunder innan jag uppfattade Alices rop på mig i tankarna. Men när jag gjorde det knuffade jag mig igenom gången, fortfarande med Bella tätt mot min sida. Alice följde snabbt efter oss och hennes ansikte var dystert.

_Vi måste gå! De kommer börja väldigt snart. Så fort som Heidi kommer borde vi gå... Demetri kommer att föra oss bort härifrån._

Jag gav henne en skarp och tacksam nick och tittade genom den utsmyckade korridoren efter denna Heidi som jag hade hört så mycket om. Jag behövde inte söka länge - de sista turisterna hade gått igenom dörren och nu var det bara en kvinna som stod nyfiket framför oss. Demetri visslade bakom oss och hon blinkade åt honon - rörelsen gjorde att de blå kontaktlinserna lossnade och hennes röda iris syntes.

Jag drog ihop näsan i avsmak medan jag såg på henne. Detta var ingen skönhet. Detta var ett försök att ansluta sig till den gemensamma men dåraktiga tro att en kvinna klädd i en minikjol och en tajt t-shirt skulle vara önskvärd.

"Demetri,"

Hennes röst var sammetslen och låg. Demetris tankar sviktade, ögonen drogs till hennes lår, och med svårighet tvingade jag mig själv att inte strypa honom där han stod. En massaker var påväg att ske bara några centimeter från Bella, och vi blev försenade för att Demetri ville flirta?

"Fin fångst"

Han log brett åt de löjliga kläder som Heidi bar. Hon log tillbaka, fascinerades av hans godkännande.

"Tack. Ska du inte vara med?"

Demetri suckade och andades längtansfullt in den söta doften.

"Jag kommer snart. Spara några åt mig"

Jag väntade inte på att höra Heidis svar, medan jag trängde mig förbi henne. Hon gick iväg med en nyfiken blick på Bella, men vi var redan halvvägs nere i korridoren när jag hörde dörren stängas. Trots att jag gjorde allt jag kunde så lyckades jag inte stänga ute de sista orden från den intuitiva spanska kvinnan bakom oss.

"Libranos de todo mal," _Fräls oss från ondo.._

Hon bad tyst, men Herrens bön skulle inte kunna hjälpa henne nu. Jag kunde bara hoppas att hennes himmel skulle vara lika lycklig som min hade varit.

"Libranos de todo mal," _Fräls oss från ondo.._

Jag klamrade Bella hårdare mot mitt bröst medan Natalia klamrade sitt radband allt hårdare mot sin hals.

"¡No! ¡No!" _Nej! Nej!_

Hon skrek, och genom hennes tankar såg jag Heidi gripa tag i hennes arm med ett flin.

"¡Raúl! Raúl, mi amor, ¿Dónde estás?" _Raúl! Raúl, älskling, var är du?_

Skrik och gråt steg i luften, och jag hörde en mjuk slamra när vi svängde i hörnet av korridoren. I Natalias tankar och ögon kunde jag se radbandet falla till golvet.

Inte ens en sekund senare, färgade den första droppen blod den heliga skogen.


	5. Påväg hem

Jag ignorerade Demetris förtjusning medan han förde oss mot väntrummet som låg över deras grymma festlokal. Skriken och gråten var långt bakom oss nu. Och förutom den löjliga musiken som spelades ur de dolda högtalarna var det tyst. Väggarna i dessa rum är nog ordentligt isolerade, eller så berodde den kvävande tystnaden på den plötsliga bristen på hjärtslag under oss.

Jag skakade på huvudet. Det lugna, sofistikerade sätt som de hanterade sina brott på hade bara gjort att det var ännu mer motbjudande för mig.

"Gå ingenstans innan det blir mörkt"

Jag nickade hårt mot Demetri, som genast försvann ut genom dörren som vi precis gått igenom. Han hade bråttom tillbaka till massakern därnere.

Så fort han försvann, vände jag mig om och tittade på den vackra flickan bredvid mig.

"Hur är det?"

Jag undersökte hennes bleka ansikte. Det verkade inte som om hon hörde mig. Hennes glasartade ögon stirrade bara på min axel. Hennes kropp skakade mot mig, och när hon öppnade munnen var allt som kom ut genom hennes läppar ett krossat, strypt skrik.

"Bella?"

Inget svar. Hon var skälvande nedanför min armbåge, men när jag skulle släppa henne, såg jag att hennes händer höll ett fast grepp om den lånade kappan, medan hon drog efter andan i det svala luftkonditionerade rummet. Jag lossade dem lätt, men försiktigt, från kappan och höll hennes händer i mina.

"Bella?"

Oroligt försökte jag igen.

"Sätt henne ner innan hon faller"

Alice nickade mot de plyschklädda och silkeslena sofforna mittemot Giannas skrivbord.

"Hon håller på att bryta ihop"

En tår rann ner från Bellas kind, som snabbt följdes av en annan. Och snart strömmade tårarna ner från hennes kinder. Hon släppte ut ett raspande skrik och jag längtade efter att ta tillbaka allt. Jag önskade - inte för första gången - att jag aldrig hade åkt till Volterra. Om jag fortfarande hade varit kvar i mitt elände i Brasilien, skulle allt vara bra. Bella skulle inte gråta, och vi skulle vara trygga. Hon skulle inte vetat om fasorna i min värld.. behövde inte ha bevittnat den där vallningen av människor till slakten därnere.

En annan snyftning ekade genom rummet, och Bella började skaka ännu mer.

"Såja Bella, såja"

Jag försökte lugna ner henne samtidigt som jag vägledde henne mot soffan som Alice hade angett. Men det verkade inte som om hon ville röra sig.

"Jag tror att hon har fått ett hysteriskt anfall. Du kanske borde ge henne en örfil"

Jag blängde frenetiskt på Alice. Bella hade precis bevittnat en skrämmande uppvisning av likgiltighet för mänskligheten. Hon hade sett och hört det sista ögonblicken av så många av sitt folk. Tänk om hon aldrig återhämtar sig från detta trauma?

"Det är ingen fara, du är trygg nu. Allt blir bra"

Med en liten ansträngning halv-lyfte jag henne till soffan och drog upp henne i mitt knä. Nästan instinktivt, kröp hon in i stensprickorna i min kropp och jag slöt mina ögon i salighet. Jag hade glömt hur bra hon passade in i min famn.

"Shh"

Jag viskade i hennes öra.

"Det är ingen fara, du är trygg. Jag är här"

Oavsett om hon kunde höra mig genom hennes kvävningar, kände jag hennes kropp darra långsammare. Jag öppnade mina ögon för att se hennes tårar minska i antal.

"Alla de där människorna"

Bella snyftade, och jag böjde huvudet i sorg.

"Jag vet"

Natalias sista ögonblick spökade i mina tankar ytterliggare en gång.

"Det är s-så fruktansvärt"

Jag kupade min hand runt hennes hals och förde hennes skakande huvud närmare mitt bröst. Jag kände hennes våta tårar sippra igenom materialet på Felixs kappa.

"Ja, det är det. Jag önskar att du hade sluppit se det"

Bella tog ett djupt, lugnande andetag och jag hörde hennes hjärtslag bli långsammare medan hon torkade ögonen med kappan. Jag försökte att inte uppehålla mig vid hennes varma små händer som klängde på mina bröst, och jag misslyckades totalt.

"Är det något ni vill ha?"

Giannas glada och artiga röst hördes bakom oss, och jag vände mig om och blängde på henne.

"Nej"

Jag svarade henne kort, och hon tittade nyfiket på Bella. Giannas intresse växte trots mitt korta svar och uppenbarliga fientlighet. Men hon nickade bara och gick iväg, fortfarande leendes. Gianna var väldigt bra på sitt jobb.

"Vet hon vad som pågår här?"

Bellas ton var förvånansvärt hård när hon frågade. Hon förstod sig inte alls på vad som hände här, det var inte hennes värld. Hon hörde inte hemma här.

"Ja. Hon vet allt"

Jag svarade motvilligt. Jag tyckte inte om att min Bella frågade om Gianna. Det fanns en grymhet i den fåfänga kvinnans tankar som jag bad att min ängel aldrig skulle utsättas för.

"Vet hon att de kommer att döda henne förr eller senare?"

"Hon vet att den möjligheten finns"

Bella såg förvånad ut, och jag valde mina nästa ord väldigt noga. Trots allt så hade Bella en gång sagt att hon önskade sig någonting som liknade Giannas största önskan.

Men jag tvivlade på att Bellas syn på odödligheten någonsin var så känslolös som Giannas. I det ögonblicket tänkte Gianna på de stackars turisterna som hon precis hade sett gå ner till den festande kammaren. Hon inbillade sig smaken. Föreställde sig själv som en vacker, odödlig gud - en av de kejserliga Volturis vakter. Undrade hur det skulle kännas att ha en sådan makt i sina händer. Bita en muskulös man i halsen och dricka hans blod, för att återfå sin styrka..

"Hon hoppas att de ska bestämma sig för att behålla henne"

Bellas kinder bleknade av mina ord.

"Vill hon bli en av dem?"

Jag nickade, och blev plötsligt rädd. Bellas ögon var uppspärrade av fasa.. avsmak. Jag hörde de ord hon tidigare sagt i Aros närvaro, att hon fortfarande ville bli odödlig.. Men se på henne nu..

"Hur kan hon vilja det?"

Bella viskade.

"Hur kan hon se de där människorna gå in i det där vidriga rummet och vilja bli en del av det?"

Bellas röst skar sig på de sista orden, och hennes ord fick smärtan skjuta igenom min kropp igen. Jag kände mitt hjärta sjunka ner i magen, kände hålet i mitt bröst börja blöda igen. Detta var en smärta som var mycket värre än illusionen Jane provocerade. Bella hade äntligen sett det verkliga monstrena bakom min sort, och hon hatade det. Bella hatade mig. Bella skulle lämna mig.

_Herregud. Åh, herregud, nej. Nej._

Bella rynkade pannan och sträckte ut sin ena hand för att röra vid min kind. Kunde hon se längtan bakom mitt omsorgsfulla komponerade uttryck? Skulle hon dra sig undan den smutsiga varelse hon tillslut hade insett att jag var? Var hon påväg att berätta för mig nu att det inte finns något hopp om en försoning? Jag stadgade mig för den vreden jag visste att jag skulle känna.

Och så brast hon i gråt igen.

"Åh, Edward!"

Hon snyftade, och kramade min arm medan hennes kropp skakade i en splittrad rytm till hennes bultande hjärtslag.

"Vad är det?"

Jag var ängslig. Jag lindade mina armar runt henne och smekte hennes rygg. Hennes egna armar kastades runt min hals - Jag kunde känna hennes puls genom huden på hennes handleder och jag frossade till av den brännande värmen mot min döda kropp.

"Ä-är det fullkomligt galet av mig att vara l-lycklig just nu?"

Hennes röst skar sig två gånger.

Åh, Bella. Jag drog henne närmare - så nära som jag tillät mig själv - tills jag kunde känna hennes bröst röra sig upp och ner mot min bröstkorg medan hon andades. Hennes hjärta var så nära mig, att jag för ett ögonblick kände mig lika mänsklig som hon var.

"Jag förstår vad du menar. Men vi har många anledningar att vara lyckliga. Vi lever, till att börja med"

"Ja,"

Hennes varma andedräkt tände bränderna under mina bröst en gång till.

"Det är en bra anledning"

"Och vi är tillsammans"

Bella tvekade, innan hon nästan motvilligt nickade. Jag väntade med spänning på ett svar som inte kom.

"Och med lite tur, lever vi fortfarande imorgon"

Jag återgick till mina tidigare ord, eftersom det var uppenbart att Bella var lyckligare för att vi levde än för att vi var tillsammans.

"Förhoppningsvis"

Det var det enda hon sa, och jag kämpade mot smärtan som genom mina tvivel för Bellas känslor hade börjat växa igen. Mitt huvud snurrade. För ett ögonblick hade det verkat som om Bella hade tröstats av min närvaro, men i nästa stund var hon olycklig igen. Vad jag längtar efter att få höra vad hon tänker. Vad tänker hon om mig nu?

"Det ser ganska lovande ut"

Alice pep lyckligt till bredvid oss.

"Jag kommer att träffa Jasper om mindre än ett dygn"

Alice hade tur. Hon kunde lita på sin framtid.

Jag vände mig tillbaka mot Bella med ett lugnande leende, men hon verkade märkligt övergiven från dessa goda nyheter. Vid åsynen på hennes olyckliga ögon, glömde jag min egen misär. Jag tog bort håret från hennes ansikte och försökte identifiera orsaken till hennes sorg.

Jag studerade henne noga, och hon tycktes göra detsamma med mig. Hennes ögon var runda i hennes ansikte och det rann fler tårar från dem. Hennes hår var fett, otvättat och spretigt, och hängde ner som en gardin som döljde hennes ansikte för Gianna, som fortfarande betraktade oss från sitt skrivbord. Axlarna gungade fram, hennes kropp pucklade sig själv i ett instinktivt försök att skydda sig. Hon var vacker, men de var tydligt att de senaste dagarna inte hade varit de bästa i hennes liv. När hade hon sovit sist? Ätit? Duschat?

"Du ser trött ut"

Jag viskade, halvt ovillig att störa tystnaden som lagt sig över oss. Jag spårade ömt de lila blåmärkerna under hennes ögonlock. Blek och vacker som hon var, hade hon kunnat tagits som en vampyr, om det inte hade varit för hennes stadiga hjärtslag och djupet i de där stora chokladbruna ögonen..

"Och du ser törstig ut"

Hennes panna vek sig av oro när hon lutade sig framåt, och hennes ögon brände mina.

Hon var orolig. Var hon rädd för att jag skulle skada henne på grund av min törst?

Jag ryckte på axlarna.

"Det är inte så farligt"

Medan jag pratade brände det i min hals. Men det var oviktigt. Det var en annan brand som brände så mycket mer och som hotade att bli överväldig. Den var bosatt i magen, och den blev allt varmare medan hon låg i min famn. Min kropp hungrade efter Bella mycket mer än vad den någonsin hade gjort efter hennes blod.

"Är du säker? Jag kan sitta med Alice..."

Föreslaget hade formulerats till en fråga.

Jag slappnade av. Nu förstod jag. Min älskade korkade Bella oroade sig inte för sig själv - det var mitt eget missnöje som hon övervägde. Ändå skulle jag hellre dö än låta henne lämna mina armar just nu. Om hon bad om frihet, skulle jag då låta henne gå? Det var jag tveksam på.

"Var inte löjlig"

Jag suckade mot hennes kind.

"Jag har aldrig haft bättre kontroll över den sidan av mig själv än just nu"

Jag snarare kände mer än såg den röda rodnaden på hennes kinder stiga. Bella sa ingenting, men jag längtade efter att få veta vad hon tänkte. Jag ville veta varför hon rodnade. Än en gång kämpade jag förgäves med att komma in i hennes huvud, men det var lika blockerat som vanligt.

"Jag antar att jag borde ringa flygplatsen"

Alice pratade lugnt.

"Det går inga direktflyg. Vi kom hit via New York, men den här gången kanske det skulle bli bättre att flyga från en större italiensk flygplats.. Vad tycker du, Edward? Hur flög du hit?"

Jag stelnade till, och Alice fångade omedelbart min reaktion och förstod anledningen till den.

_Det är okej. Om... Om du inte vill tänka på... Den tiden... Jag förstår..._

"Om jag ska vara helt ärlig, Alice, så är jag inte säker på vilka flygplatser jag stannade på påväg hit"

Skamligt erkände jag det som ännu var ett bevis på hur död jag hade varit utan Bella.

"Vi gör vad du tycker är bäst"

Alice nickade och i hennes tankar var hon nyfiken.

"Jag måste stjäla en till bil"

Hon funderade högt.

"En snabb. Jag hoppas att Porschen fortfarande är tillgänglig"

"Porschen?"

Jag frågade, och det dröjde knappt en sekund innan hon visade mig. Jag skrattade högt åt vad jag såg. Typiskt Alice att stjäla en gul 911 Turbo av alla bilar.

"Valde du den mest uppseendeväckande bilen du kunde hitta?"

Jag skrattade igen.

Alice sa ingenting - istället fokuserade hon på mina ord och mitt ansikte. Ett leende spred sig över hennes ansikte som svar.

"Vad?"

Jag rynkade pannan.

_Bella sa nästan exakt samma sak till mig imorse. Och du ler igen. Skrattar. Efter allt som hänt de senaste timmarna. Det är roligt att se._

"Jag skulle inte dra allt för hastiga slutsatser om jag var du"

Mitt humör blev genast surt igen vid påminnelsen om vad som hade inträffat nyligen. Jag tittade till Bella för att få komfort, och tillfredelsen var omedelbar genom de vackra bruna ögonen.

_Det är inte allt för hastigt. De kommer inte skada oss, Edward. Volturi har mer än Bella på hjärtat - hon kommer vara helt säker för de närmaste årtiondena._

"Och förresten,"

Alice fortsatte säkert.

"Nu när jag har gett Aro absoluta bevis för våran framtid, är jag säker på att det inte kommer bli några problem"

"Det var farligt"

Jag bannade henne förstrött - mina tankar fokuserade bara på vårat samtal till femtio procent, eftersom jag granskade varje detalj i Bellas ansikte när jag placerade en hårslinga bakom hennes öra.

"Du visste hur intresserad han var av dig, men du visade honom din gåva ändå"

Alice fnös.

_Jag vet att det var dumt, men vi hade inget val. Din åsikt i frågan var alltför komplicerad - vi skulle ha varit fast där i dagar om du hade svarat honom. Dessutom så fick vi till det där i slutet, eller hur?_

"Det var nära ögat. Det fanns en miljon olika saker som kunde hänt oss i det där rummet. Du hade verkligen tur"

"Jag vet"

Hon svarade enkelt.

"Ibland är inte framtiden så tydlig som vi vill att den ska vara. Ibland måste vi fatta beslut som är baserade på vår instikt, istället för vår intuition"

Vi tog en paus, och båda tänkte på vad som kunde ha hänt där nere, men var rädda för att säga det högt. VI skulle behöva ta itu med minnena senare. Det skulle inte vara bra att kasta bort våran rädsla.

Jag rullade en annan av Bellas hårslingor runt mitt finger, och frossade till av den mjuka konsistensen... den perfekta doften..

Då hände det någonting märkligt. Alice tankar hade drivit igenom oändliga möjligheter för våra öden, men nu vände sig hennes tankar till den information Aro hade sett i hennes tankar. Jag såg än en gång en vägskylt till Biloxi. Men det fanns nya bilder också - på avstånd såg jag en äldre kvinna, som höll ett grepp om en rollator.. en fallfärdig gammal byggnad i ett nedslitet gathörn.. videobandspelaren som James hade lämnat efter sig..

"Vad var allt det där pratet om sångare?"

Jag rynkade pannan, men Alice hade tvingat sina tankar ifrån henne och visade nu envist bara vårat samtal med Aro.

"La tua cantante"

"Just det"

Alice koncenterade sig på orden som Aro hade sagt på italienska. Bella tittade upp på oss i min famn. Rörelsen fick hennes saftiga doft att snurra genom luften, och jag andades girigt in den.

"De hade ett namn på sådana som doftar som Bella gör för mig"

Jag pratade högre och långsammare så Bella skulle kunna uppfatta orden.

"De kallar henne min sångare - eftersom hennes blod sjunger för mig"

Alice skrattade åt det och alla tankar på vad som än fanns i Biloxi var borta.

Bella lutade huvudet bakåt och tittade upp för att se mig i ögonen. En underbar rosa rodnad steg på hennes kinder, bara några centimeter bort från mina läppar och branden i mitt bröst flammade upp ännu en gång. Jag ville kyssa denna kind. Skulle hon låta mig göra det?

Alice tog nonchalant upp sin telefon och slog numret till flygplatsen i Rom. Jag brydde mig inte om hennes samtal, utan fokuserade på ängeln i min famn istället.

Hon var så vacker, så oskyldig... Men vad var det jag såg i hennes ögon? Var det rädsla?

Jag lutade mig långsamt neråt, och hon stelnade till.

Jag kysste henne mjukt, överallt förutom hennes läppar.

Eld rasade under mina läppar - jag hade glömt hur varm hennes hud var under mina läppar, hur bra det kändes att kyssa henne. Hon var så mjuk, så väldigt varm. Med en blixt av smärta, tänkte jag på den allra sista gången jag kysste henne såhär - det var i skogen, när jag sa adjö..

_"Vänta!"_

_Hon kvävde fram orden, och sträckte ut sina armar mot mig._

_Jag såg den gesten som ett offer. Hon lät mig komma tillbaka, tillbaka till hennes famn, i himlen. Min himmel. Det fanns ingen Sankt Peter eller grindar, det fanns bara Bellas varma famn, så kärleksfull och tillitsfull._

_Kunde jag göra det? Acceptera den här himlen, när jag innerst inne visste att jag hörde hemma i helvetet?_

_Jag kysste hennes panna försiktigt. Jag bad att hon skulle glömma mig snart nog, så hon kunde lyckas med sitt liv._

_"Var rädd om dig"_

_Sen sprang jag. Bort från himlen och tillbaka till helvetet, där jag hörde hemma. _

Jag suckade när jag lutade mig bort och kom ihåg den där kyssen. Jag hade trott att det var den sista någonsin. Men nu är jag här, tillsammans med henne, och kysser hennes panna ytterliggare en gång. Kunde det vara den sista kyssen den här gången?

Alice stängde nöjt av telefonen.

"Våra flygbiljetter är bokade"

Hon lät glad, lättad.

"Jag ringde Jasper också. Han har försökt få tag på mig i timmar. Jag berättade för honom när vi kommer till Seattle. De kommer alla vara där och välkomna oss hem"

_Rosalie också._

Hon varnade mig.

_Är det okej?_

Jag morrade tyst.

"Edward, ha ett hjärta"

Alice var sträng.

"Jag är också arg på henne, men enligt Jasper ångrar hon det verkligen"

"Du förstår inte,"

Jag pratade genom mina tänder.

"Du hörde henne inte. Sättet hon sa det på... Som om det inte hade spelat någon roll..."

"Jag vet. Men det är bra nu, Edward. Hon mår bra"

"Och det är inte tack vare Rosalie"

Jag visste att det var fel av mig att säga en sådan sak - Bellas fara var lika mycket mitt fel som Rosalies - men hon gjorde mig fortfarande förbannad. Jag behövde någon annan att skylla på. Tanken på att jag nästan varit ansvarlig för Bellas död lamslog mig.

_Det är okej, Edward_

Alice försökte lugna ner mig.

_Vi kommer att klara oss. Och Bella lever, du håller henne i din famn. Jag kan lämna er ifred om ni vill vara ensamma..._

Jag skakade på huvudet. Jag litade på Alices visioner, men jag kunde inte låta henne vandra ensam här. Jasper skulle aldrig förlåta mig. Och förresten så hade jag fortfarande inte en aning om hur Bella kände. För några timmar sedan hade jag varit säker på att hon fortfarande älskade mig. Hon hade hoppat från en klippa för att få ett avslut på det lidande som jag hade orsakat när jag övergav henne. Men nu.. nu hade jag ingen aning. Hon påstod sig ha hoppat från en klippa för skojs skull. Det var inte min Bella... Tänk om hon hade förändrats allt för mycket under de senaste sex månaderna för att jag skulle kunna vara intressant för henne? Tänk om hon var arg på mig för att jag hade utsatt hennes liv för fara ytterliggare en gång?

Kärlek är inte kärlek, om man inte älskar trots förändringar, påminde jag mig själv. Jag hoppades bara att Bella trodde samma sak. Jag kysste tankspritt hennes huvud igen. Jag noterade att hon kröp inte bort från mina läppar. Men hon visade inte heller någon reaktion, jag fick inget svar.

Tiden verkade flyga iväg i en omöjlig fart. Jag stirrade in i Bellas ögon, för att komma ihåg varje detalj jag såg - och konstaterade att tiden gick ovanligt snabbt när jag gjorde det.

Det var mycket senare när jag tillslut släpade mig tillbaka till verkligheten. Vi var fortfarande under jorden och de ljusa lamporna som hängde i taket var konstgjorda, precis som allt annat i rummet, så jag kunde inte vara helt säker på vad klockan var. Allt jag visste var att solen äntligen hade sjunkit bakom horisonten, eftersom jag hörde steg som gick mot oss. Några sekunder senare blev jag medveten om Alec, som framtädde i mörkret bakom oss.

"Ni är fria att gå nu"

Han var vänlig.

"Men vi ber er att inte dröja kvar i staden"

"Inga problem"

Min röst var kall. Min avsikt var att få Bella ut ur Volterra så snabbt som möjligt.

Alec kastade ett kritiserande öga mot Bella när hon gick förbi honom.

_Bella, verkligen.. Skönheten som finns i hennes namn finns uppenbarligen inte i hennes utseende. Kanske när hon blir en av oss..._

Jag reste ett ögonbryn mot honom. Om han bara vågade fortsätta tänka så.. Alec log bara till svar, och gick därifrån. När han var helt utom synhåll, kom Gianna fram till oss och beskrev för oss hur vi skulle ta oss ut. Alice gav henne en lång nedvärderande blick. Jag såg hennes framtid genom Alices ögon, men Gianna hade valt sitt öde. Det var försent för att klandra henne för sin dumhet nu.

Vi lämnade den hemska byggnaden genom samma lobby som jag hade kommit. Turistingången.

Bella vände på huvudet för en sista blick, men jag tittade inte bakåt.

_Stanna hos Bella._

När vi var utom synhåll från de skyhöga slottet visade Alice hastigt sina planer för mig.

_Möt mig vid stadsporten. Jag väntar där._

Jag nickade, och hon gled smidigt in bland skuggorna och försvann.

Eftersom solen hade gått ner, hade nattlivet i staden vaknat till liv. Män och kvinnor paraderade runt i långa slängkappor, inte helt olik min egen. Jag passerade en berusad ung man med falska huggtänder, som han bar stolt med ett flin, och jag rullade ögonen.

"Löjligt"

Vi gick tillsammans under tystnad, och även om jag ibland kände en rysning från Bellas kropp, sa hon ingenting. Det var först när hon märkte att Alice var borta som hon verkade rädd.

"Var är Alice?"

Hon hade panik. Jag skyndade mig att lugna henne. Det var för hennes egen säkerhet som hon borde vara orolig för, och inte Alices.

"Hon hämtar era väskor där hon gömde dem imorse"

Efter att jag hade förklarat slappnade Bella av.

"Hon stjäl en bil också, eller hur?"

Det fanns ett spår av hennes gamla humor i hennes ton nu. Jag flinade åt henes intelligens.

"Inte förrän vi har kommit ut"

Vi skyndade oss genom de farliga gatorna, men med en trött Bella gick det så långsamt att det kändes som vi gick i årtusenden. Jag skrattade, delvis av lättnad, men också med verklig humor, när vi nådde en mörk bil som väntade i skuggan av stadens portar. Alice satt i framsätet, och rynkade näsan i motvilja medan hon betraktade instumentbrädan. Den var inte så ny - eller snabb - som modellen hon hade hoppats på.

"Jag är ledsen,"

Alice bad om ursäkt medan jag gled in i baksätet med Bella, jag ville vara så nära henne som möjligt. Alice lät verkligen förfärad över tanken att köra den här bilen till flygplatsen.

"Det fanns inte så mycket att välja på"

"Ingen fara, Alice. Alla bilar är inte en Porsche med turbo"

Alice tänkte längtansfullt tillbaka på den bilen som hon hade stulit tidigare idag, och suckade.

"Jag blir nog tvungen att köpa mig en sådan på riktigt. Den var suverän"

"Du ska få en i julklapp"

Och med det, hade jag kommit på ett sätt att gottgöra min favoritsyster.

Alice strålade, och jag kunde se början till försoning i hennes ögon.

"Gul"

Jag log och vände min uppmärkssamhet tillbaka till ängeln i mina armar. Hon stirrade fortfarande på mig med sina trötta, vaksamma ögon. Jag lindade in henne i den lånade kappan så gott jag kunde.

"Du kan sova nu, Bella. Det är över"

Jag hade menat att mina ord skulle vara lugnande, men av någon konstig anledning hade de haft motsatt effekt. Bellas ögon vidgades av rädsla och ett flimmer av förtvivlan sköt genom hennes drag. Jag hade bara sett Bella i sådan smärta en gång förut - den 16e september förra året.

"Jag vill inte sova"

Hon skyndade sig att svara.

"Jag är inte trött"

Hennes ögonlock hängde medan hon uppenbart ljög.

"Försök"

Hon skakade på huvudet, och jag suckade.

"Du är fortfarande lika envis"

Jag kunde inte hindra den kärleksfulla tonen från att sippra genom mitt ogillande.

Bella höll fast vid sitt ord. Hon tillbringade bilresan genom att vila vid min sida, med ögonen vidöppna.

Det kändes fel.. nästan ogudaktigt, att skåda en sådan syn. Jag kunde inte.. kunde inte våga titta rakt in i ansiktet på en sådan skönhet. Bella... Min söta, älskade Bella, ren och kysk som Artemis, men lika förförisk som Afrodite. Men ingen gudinna - varken Artemis eller Afrodite - kan jämföras med henne. Bella utklassade dem. Jag har försökt att uttrycka hennes storhet i ord tidigare, men ändå vill jag fortsätta att försöka. Men mina försök var förgäves - Bellas perfektion var någonting som inga ord skulle kunna komma i närheten av att beskriva på ett rättvist sätt.

Tiden strömmade genom ett felaktigt timglas i fel takt ytterliggare en gång. Var det möjligt att vi redan var i Florens och kunde byta kläder och transporter? Och knappt en timme senare, på ett annat plan påväg bort från Rom? Om Bella kände detsamma så visade hon det inte. Genom majoriteten av vår resa hade vi varit tysta. Jag visste att vi skulle vara tvunga att prata någon gång, och det var snart. Men nu nöjde jag mig med att bara titta på henne. Nu lät vi våra blickar sköta vårat samtal. Allt annat skulle vara för mycket nu, och jag skulle övervinnas med overklighet i tjugo timmar.

Endast en gång var Bella nära att förlora striden mot sin trötthet. Och när vi knappt hade varit i luften i fem minuter, passerade en ung flygvärdinna vår mittgång. Jag hörde henne fråga människor om de ville ha någonting.

"Mår du bra?"

Jag tittade på Bella, och var orolig att jag inte lade ner tillräckligt med uppmärksamhet åt hennes hälsa.

"Är det åksjuka? Är du uttorkad?"

Bella skakade på huvudet och log.

"Nej, nej. Jag mår bra"

"Är du säker?"

Hon nickade till svar, men stuntade i att säga något mer förrän vagnen med drycker kom fram till oss.

"Kan jag få en cola, tack?"

"Bella"

Min ton var anklagande. Jag förstod hennes avsikter omedelbart, men hon behövde vila. Varför var hon så angelägen om sådant som inte var bra för henne?

Bella rynkade på pannan och betalade för drickan iallafall. Jag såg ogillande på när hon öppnade den och tog en klunk.

Jag spetsade mina läppar, och hon stönade och förklarade.

"Jag vill inte sova. Om jag sluter ögonen nu kommer jag att se saker jag inte vill se. Jag kommer att drömma mardrömmar"

Hennes bekännelse genomborrade mig, och jag förbannade mig själv för att vara så tanklös. Det var klart att hon var rädd för att sova - de monstren hon träffade idag, eller snarare igår, eftersom det är efter midnatt - skulle med säkerhet plåga henne i hennes drömmar. Jag mindes ömt en tid i frid, en tid då Bellas drömmar kretsade runt mig. Men det var det förflutna nu. Jag hade gett upp det livet.

För hennes skull.

Vi var tysta under resten av resan.

Det var tidig morgon när vi anlände till Seattle - solen var gömd bakom det vanliga lagret av moln. Alice studsade ivrigt på platsen bredvid mig när vi landade. Hon hade riskerat sitt liv för att rädda mig i Italien. För henne var vår ankomst tillbaka till Amerika en seger. För mig... jag var inte säker på vad det var. Jag kunde inte vara säker förrän jag visste vad Bella tyckte och kände - mitt öde var sammanflätat med hennes, och berodde helt och hållet på hennes beslut.

Vi såg Jasper först.

Han stod ensam och tittade ängsligt över mängden människor, och hans tankar fokuserade inte på någonting annat än Alice. Jag log när min överambitiösa syster äntligen lugnat mötte hans blick för första gången sedan denna röra jag hade ställt till med.

Hon gick långsamt fram till honom och log. De behövde inte fysisk kontakt för att slutföra ögonblicket - det var där, i deras känslor. Jaspers hjärta svälde - Jag fångade den kärlek han kände som strålade ut från henne i hans tankar. Alla andra känslor skingrades. Rädsla, smärta, förlust... Allt var borta. Allt som återstod var kärlek. Han såg de olika typerna av kärlek som de delade - philia, eros, agape, storge. Alice representerade allting för honom. Det fanns inga känslor han kunde släppa med henne vid sin sida.

Jag vände mig bort. Ögonblicket var så privat, så perfekt, att även om jag inte kunde låta bli att tränga mig in, önskade jag att jag kunde stänga dem ute. Jag tänkte tillbaka på min egen återförening med Bella - till den okontrollerbara salighet jag hade upplevt då. Även behäftat med de fasor som följt, visste jag att jag skulle njuta av den känslan resten av min bittra evighet.

Esme och Carlisle väntade en bit bort. Jag la märke till Carlisles arm runt Esmes axlar - en tröstande gest. Hon såg ut att vara nervös, men så snart vi började gå mot dem slappnade hon av. Hennes uttryck smälte till en fruktansvärd lättnad. Jag kunde nästan se spåren efter tårarna på hennes kinder, men naturligtvis kunde hon inte gråta.

Med en så snabb rörelse att jag knappt kunde uppfatta den, hade Esme sprungit fram till oss och omfamnat flickan vid min sida. Fortfarande med armen runt Bella, kunde jag känna Esmes mjuka med kraftfulla andhämtning. När hon pratade levererades orden med största uppriktighet, och jag log när jag tog in den kärlek som strålade ut från min mammas röst och tankar.

"Tack så mycket"

Hon viskade i Bellas öra, innan hon drog sig tillbaka och såg på mig med sådan ilska att jag var mer orolig för min säkerhet nu, än vad jag hade varit i Aros närvaro igår.

Hon tog ett steg framåt.

Jag svalde.

Hon lindade sina armar runt min midja.

Jag slappnade av.

"Utsätt mig aldrig för något sådant igen"

Hon morrade och kramade mig hårt. Jag kramade henne tillbaka och andades in hennes förtrogna, moderliga doft som hållt mig jordad genom så många årtionden av kaos. Esme. Jag flinade brett. Fram till det ögonblicket hade jag inte insett hur mycket jag har saknat henne.

"Förlåt, mamma"

Jag strålade fortfarande, och Esme kramade mig ännu hårdare - hårt nog för att orska mig fysisk smärta. Ändå hade jag inget emot det. Esme var min mamma i alla bemärkelser, och ändå har jag inte kallat henne det tillräckligt ofta.

"Tack, Bella"

Carlisle var uppriktig, och Esme lossade äntligen sitt grepp om mig.

"Vi står i tacksamhets skuld till dig"

"Knappast"

Bellas lät lika trött som hennes ben var. Carlisle höjde ett ögonbryn när hon gungade till, och jag skyndade mig att stödja henne.

"Hon är helt slut"

Esme döljde inte sitt ogillande över Bellas trötthet, som om Bellas envishet var mitt fel.

"Vi måste köra hem henne"

Jag log och nickade samtidigt som Esmes tankar målade upp den perfekta bilden för hennes ord: vårt hus på ängen, omgiven av skog. Forks. Hem.

Bella var fortfarande vaken, men vid det här laget var hon mer som en sömngångare, medan hon snubblade fram genom folkmassan. Jag längtade efter att lyfta upp henne i min famn och bära henne till bilen, men visste att det var okokt att föreslå det. Jag var inte ens säker på att hon ville att jag skulle hålla henne. Esme verkade lägga märke till mitt dilemma, och hon sträckte ut en arm och lindade den runt Bellas midja. Jag gjorde samma sak och tillsammans halv-bar vi henne ut i den fuktiga morgonbrisen i Seattle.

På parkeringen väntade Emmett och Rosalie. Jag stelnade till, och en varnande morrning steg sig i min hals.

"Låt bli"

Esme blängde på mig.

"Hon mår jättedåligt över det här"

"Det borde hon göra"

"Det är inte hennes fel"

Bella la sig i, och jag gjorde en grimas mot henne. Den stackars flickan var på kanten av ett delirium.

"Låt henne gottgöra det"

Esme vädjade låg.

"Jag åker med Alice och Jasper"

Jag blängde och stod på mig. Inte nog med att jag inte ens ville titta på Rosalie, visste jag att Bella skulle vara mer bekväm med Alice i bilen. Jag kunde inte ens överväga möjligheten för oss att få två separata bilar. Jag var självisk nog att vilja ha mer när jag spenderat hela natten vid hennes sida.

"Snälla Edward"

Bellas röst var mjuk. Och jag insåg att jag inte hade något val. Bella ska aldrig behöva vädja om något. Jag skulle inte - kunde inte - neka henne någonting. Inte igen.

Jag suckade, och bogserade Bella mot bilen. Emmett och Rosalie gled in i framsätet utan ett ord, och det jag hörde i min systers tankar var olikt allt jag någonsin hört förut. Den skuld hon kände misshandlade min fientlighet. Jag satte mig i baksätet, med Bella i knät igen.

"Edward,"

Rosalie började förbereda sig. Ord som hon hade planerat virvlade genom hennes huvud, men jag bestämde mig för att jag inte behövde höra dem. Jag visste att hon var uppriktigt ledsen. Men det gjorde inte saken bättre mellan oss, även om det var tvungen att göra det. Men vi har trots allt århundranden att bygga upp vår relation igen.. Det vill säga om inte Volturi kommer till oss först.

"Jag vet"

Jag svarade kort. Och jag visste. Min systers tankar var enkla och ytliga. Liksom Aro, kunde hon inte förstå andra människor så bra. Hon hade ärligt trott att hennes telefonsamtal skulle vara det bästa för mig.

Jag trodde att Rosalie skulle lämna det så - hon tyckte att den här konversationen var lika obehaglig som jag tyckte - så det var med chock och respekt som jag lyssnade på vad hon sa sen.

"Bella?"

Bellas huvud, som hon hade lutat mot mitt bröst, hoppade till av förvåning.

"Ja, Rosalie?"

Rosalie tog ett djupt andetag.

"Jag är verkligen ledsen, Bella. Jag mår så dåligt över det som har hänt, och jag är oändligt tacksam över att du var tillräckligt modig att rädda min bror efter vad jag gjorde. Snälla, säg att du förlåter mig"

Rosalie kröp ihop medan hon pratade, och orden lät konstiga från hennes munn, men jag visste att de var uppriktiga. Rosalie var vänlig men också stolt. Det var sällsynt för henne att erkänna fel. Hon menade verkligen varenda ord.

"Självklart, Rosalie. Det är inte alls ditt fel. Det var jag som hoppade från den där jäkla klippan. Det är klart att jag förlåter dig"

Det var tyst i bilen ett tag, alla tre var roade och upptagna med att försöka begripa Bellas uttalande (på engelska lät det såhär "Oaf schorse, 'Osalie. Ish noss oar faulsh att all. Mm one oo gumphed oaf damniff. Oaf schorse iforgivoo", haha) Slutligen sänktes den spända atmosfären av Emmetts skratt.

"Det räknas inte förrän hon är vid medvetande igen, Rose"

Han skrockade, men det fanns värme i hans röst som lugnade henne.

"Jag är vid medvetande" ("Mmschonshoss", på "engelska")

Bella suckade.

Jag kunde inte låta bli att skratta medan jag tryckte hennes sömniga huvud mot min axel.

"Låt henne sova"

Och så sov hon, för första gången sen hon flög till Italien. Det tog mindre än två minuter innan hon var inne i en djup dvala. Vi - Emmett, Rosalie och jag - var tysta under resten av vår långa resa hem, ingen ville störa den sovande flickan i min famn.

Det var med en masochistisk entusiasm som jag tittade ut genom bilfönstret, och väntade på att se en bekant jaktmark eller en fridfull äng som jag hittat under vår tid här. Men de ställen jag sökt upp återförde minnen från en tid av lycka som var förbi. För varje sekund som gick tvivlade jag på min plats i Bellas liv. Varför hade hon inte svarat på mina detaljer? Varför hade hon varit så långt borta när jag pratade med henne? Kan hon ha gått vidare? Om hon hade det kunde jag väl inte missunna henne det som jag hade bett henne att göra?

Det var sent på morgonen när vi nådde utkanten av Forks. Och på mindre än en minut hade Emmett kört till Charlies hus. Jag tittade upp mot huset och slog tillbaka bruset av känslor som höll på att övervärmla mig. Sovrummet som jag smitit in i sen i februari förra året... Jag försökte låta bli att titta, men i ögonvrån såg jag skogen bakom huset. Smärta sköt genom min kropp igen då synen av träden påminde mig om mina synder. De bästa och sämsta perioderna av mitt liv, begränsad till en liten fläck mark. Min kärlek och min förlust, båda här - tillsammans. Med Bella.

"BELLA!"

Charlie Swan kom springandes ner från uppfarten, redan klädd i sin uniform. Hans ögon var sura, men också vilda av lättnad och ilska när han stannade. Hans munn blev till ett tecknat "O" av förvåning när han såg mig.

"Charlie"

Bella mumlade i min famn. Hennes röst var så svag att jag inte kunde säga om hon hade vaknat eller pratat i sömnen.

"Såja, det är okej. Du är hemma nu. Sov bara"

"JAG FATTAR INTE ATT DU VÅGAR VISA DIG HÄR!"

Bellas pappa var rasande. Hans tankar, som alltid, var vaga, immateriella, men jag fick en tråd av ilska i hans tankar, och ilskan i hans röst gick inte jämföra med det här. Jag ryckte till av styrkan i hans hat som var riktat mot mig.

"Sluta pappa" ("Stoppitad" på "engelska")

Charlie stelnade till och stannade för att titta orolig på henne.

"Vad är det med henne?"

Han undrade utan tvekan varför min Bella inte kunde gå själv.

_Nej. Inte min Bella. Inte längre. Hon var hans Bella också._

"Hon är bara väldigt trött, Charlie"

Jag förklarade lågt för att inte störa henne mer än nödvändigt.

"Snälla, låt henne vila"

Charlie verkade ta illa upp av mina ord.

"Tala inte om för mig vad jag ska göra! Ge henne till mig. Släpp henne!"

Jag gjorde som han sa omedelbart, eller jag försökte åtminstone. Bella grep tag i min tröja med envisa fingrar när jag skulle lyfta ner henne. Charlie, som fortfarande var rasande, drog hänsynslöst i hennes arm.

"Sluta nu, pappa!"

Bella öppnade sina trötta ögon för att se på honom.

"Det är mig du ska vara arg på"

Jag ville protestera, ville berätta för henne att det var skrattretande - att hon inte hade gjort något fel alls. Bella var den förfördelade parten i det här brottet, och jag var den skurkaktiga gärningsmannen, som väntade på mitt straff från polischefen själv.

Men Charlie verkade hålla med henne.

"Det kan du lita på att jag tänker vara. In med dig"

Bella stönade.

"Okej. Släpp ner mig"

Den förlamade känslan av förlust jag kände när hon gled ur min famn ersattes omedelbart av rädsla om att hon inte skulle kunna ta sig upp för trappan, så utmattad som hon var. Jag såg henne svänga och snubbla genom två steg, innan hon full mot marken. Jag fångade henne i min famn innan Charlie ens hann blinka.

"Låt mig bära henne upp"

Jag var glad att jag hade fått ännu en chans att hålla henne ytterliggare en gång.

"Sedan lovar jag att försvinna"

Bella krävde ut ett ord.

"Nej!"

"Jag håller mig i närheten"

Min röst var så låg så Charlie inte skulle höra något. Men han rynkade pannan ändå, och var uppenbarligen missnöjd.

"Visst,"

Charlie spottade.

"Gå"

Han viftade med armen i en riktning mot huset, vilket tydde på att han ville att jag skulle gå först.

Jag gick mot huset och in genom dörren med Bella i famnen. När jag kom in i huset konstaterade jag med ett pang att det luktade exakt som jag kom ihåg det.

Det var när jag kom till hennes sovrum som den verkliga tortyren kom. Hennes doft var överväldigande där i hennes personliga utrymme, men problemet var inte min törst. Bellas sovrum hade inte förändrats ett dugg sedan jag hade gett mig av, och av någon anledning skrämde det mig. Hade de senaste månaderna inte förändrat henne, som de hade förändrat mig? Eller var hon också avtrubbad av vår separation att de här månaderna inte betydde någonting? Det fanns ingenting i hennes rum som pekade på att jag hade missat något viktigt i hennes liv.

Jag hade tagit min tid med Bella, men nu hostade Charlie otåligt till, och förde mig tillbaka till verkligheten. Jag la ner Bella på den bekanta sängen, och minnen jagade mig när jag gjorde det. Hennes ögonlock stängdes när jag försiktigt lossade hennes fingrar från min tröja. Jag kysste båda händerna innan jag försiktigt la ner dem på hennes mage.

"Jag kommer tillbaka"

Jag viskade mitt löfte, innan jag gick förbi hennes pappa och ut ur hennes rum.


	6. Familjemöte

För första gången på över sex månader var jag hemma.

Bellas sovrum, hade trots röran, blivit min fristad från det ögonblicket jag klev in i det för drygt ett år sedan. Jag kan fortfarande minnas mitt första besök - den nogranna övervakningen av varje andetag jag tagit, den förvirring och upprymdhet jag känt när hon viskat mitt namn i mörkret...

Det var skönt att vara tillbaka.

Flickan i sängen rörde sig inte, och det var framför allt det som skrämde mig. Hon brukade vara aktiv i sömnen - rastlös och högljudd. Vad hade förändrats? Varför är hon så tyst och orörlig nu? Det påminde mig om de hemska timmarna jag tillbringat med att föreställa mig henne orörlig, kall och livlös. Det påminde mig om det telefonsamtalet jag hade haft med Rosalie för några dagar sen: _hon är död, Edward._

Död. Borta. Orörlig. Det var endast det vanliga pumpande ljudet av hennes hjärta som lugnade ner mig nu. Det var ett bevis på att hon fortfarande levde.

Jag lät blicken dröja kvar vid hennes ansikte medan mina tankar virvlade iväg till det största problemet med min återkomst: _Charlie Swan._

Om jag trodde att det skulle bli krångligt med Bella, var det ingenting jämfört med hur det skulle bli med hennes pappa. Charlie Swan tyckte inte om mig alls - så mycket hade varit tydligt från första början av mitt frieri till hans dotter. Men genom att lämna henne hade jag tydligen orsakat honom smärta också. Det spelar ingen roll att hans tankar endast visade ilska och ångest - jag kunde se igenom diset av ilska när jag läste hans tankar och han led fortfarande av konsekvenserna för mina handlingar. Han hade varit där för att plocka upp bitarna efter att jag lämnat Bella i skogen. Han hade sett henne i hennes svagaste sinnestillstånd, och jag hade varit orsaken till det. Han hatade mig.

Chefen hade somnat tidigt, uppenbarligen utmattad av bristen på sömn och vila medan han väntade på att Bella skulle höra av sig eller komma hem. Det verkade som om medan hon varit borta så hade hennes far varit allför orolig för att kunna sova. Nu när hon kommit tillbaka hade han spenderat hela dagen hemma i huset för att vaka över henne. Det hade varit tortyr - men å ena sidan gillade jag att Charlie äntligen tagit en fostrande roll i hennes liv. Hon hade fått vara vuxen och tagit hand om sig själv alltför länge. Men å andra sidan betydde det att jag hade varit tvungen att gömma mig i skuggorna och vänta på att han skulle gå så jag kunde vara ensam med henne igen. Jag hade hållt till i skogen, smärtsamt nära platsen där jag hade lämnat Bella innan min avresa. Det hade varit med lättnad som jag hade hört Charlie stänga Bellas dörr för sista gången den kvällen. Jag mindes fortfarande hans sista ord till mig tidigare idag, när han smällde igen dörren i ansiktet på mig.

_"Jag vill att du håller dig borta från henne! Du är inte tillåten att gå in genom min dörr igen, Cullen, förstår du?"_

Tja, att aldrig gå genom ytterdörren skulle innebära lite av en utmaning, beslöt jag. Men som Emmett skulle ha sagt till mig - en Cullen ger inte upp så lätt. Jag hade aldrig använt ytterdörren särskillt ofta i det förflutna, så varför skulle jag börja göra det nu? Han hade sagt ytterdörren.. Men jag behövde inte använda ytterdörren för att komma till Bella. Jag hade alltid använt hennes fönster, klättrat in genom det.. Varför bryta den vanan nu?

Och när det gäller att hålla mig borta från Bella.. tja, det var omöjligt. Polischef Swan hade säkerligen kunnat se det i mitt plågade uttryck. Jag kunde inte lämna henne. Inte nu. Det var ett mirakel att jag hade lyckats göra det en gång förut.

Till min lättnad, rörde Bella lite på sig och suckade mjukt i sömnen. Hon rullade över på sidan - mot mig - och mina ögon sög glupskt upp hennes sovande drag.

Jag hade haft fel tidigare, när jag hade tittat på henne i bilen. Bella var inte en gudinna - eller åtminstone inte lik någon jag dumt nog hade försökt jämföra henne med. Hennes skönhet var inte den traditionella, likt Afrodites. Hennes kyskhet var inte självpåtagna, likt Artemis. Och ändå var hon fortfarande den mest perfekta varelse jag någonting hade sett. Bella behövde inte skönhet. Hon behövde inte renhet. Dessa var inte de kvaliteter som formade den hon var. Till skillnad från de mystiska gudinnorna i mina funderingar, var Bella naturlig - äkta.

Bella var bättre än vacker. Hon var strålande. Hon lyste med vitalitet och enkelhet. Hon -

"Edward? Edward, kom ner hit!"

Jag hoppade till.

"Emmett?"

Jag fräste, men gjorde ingen rörelse mot fönstret. Min bror vägde mellan sina alternativ i tankarna, men han hade aldrig varit någon med tålamod. Jag hörde en suck, följt av ett tyst prasslande som närmade sig. Han hade börjat klättra upp för väggen till Bellas fönster. Inte mer än en sekund hade gått innan han öppnade fönstret på vid gavel och hoppade in med ett flin.

"Så, det här är ditt hemliga gömställe, huh?"

Emmett pratade högt medan han tittade sig omkring. Det var konstigt att se honom i Bellas sovrum. Han såg så löjlig ut på plats, för stor för sin omgivning.

"Jag gillar det. Det är väldigt.. Bella. Och det luktar henne också. Inte konstigt att du vill spendera all din tid häruppe"

"Emmett"

Jag fräste och nickade mot den sovande flickan i sängen.

"Tyst"

Han fnös högt.

"Kom igen, broder. Både du och jag vet att jag inte kan vara tyst"

Jag suckade.

_Du är väntad hemma. Vi har inte sett dig på ett tag._

"Bella då? Jag behövs här"

Emmett knäckte ett flin.

"Alice visste att du skulle dra den ursäkten. Hon sa att jag skulle berätta för dig att Bella inte kommer att vakna på ytterliggare fem timmar. Du har gott om tid att komma till oss först"

Jag tittade smärtsamt bort. Jag ville inte lämna Bellas sida. Jag visste inte ens om jag kunde lämna hennes sida. Inte utan att minnena från förra gången skulle jaga mig.

_Edward, det här är viktigt. Esme, Alice.. de måste prata med dig. Vi har väntat hela dagen, men det är dags att lösa en del saker. Nu._

"Okej då"

Jag gav efter.

"Jag följer med dig. Låt mig bara säga hejdå till Bella"

Emmett grimaserade.

"Men hon sover,"

Han började protestera, men jag ignorerade honom.

"Godnatt,"

Jag kysste hennes panna.

"Godnatt, min Bella. Jag kommer snart tillbaka"

Emmett rullade med ögonen.

_Okej, okej, jag fattar att du inte har sett henne på sex månader. Men det är inte så att hon kan höra dig medan hon sover. Kan vi gå nu?_

Jag ignorerade honom igen.

"Att vara åtskilda är en sådan söt sorg, att jag ska säga godnatt tills det blir morgon"

(?) (Jag vet inte den svenska översättningen, men något sånt är det iallafall)

Jag viskade orden innan jag kysste henne en sista gång.

"Herregud, det räcker!"

Emmett gnällde högljutt.

"Ska du citera Shakespeare nu också? Du har problem, det vet du va?"

Jag skrattade.

"Emmett, jag är 104 år och är kär i en 18årig flicka. Jag är en död man, hon är levande och dödlig. Jag har försökt ta självmord för inte mer än tre dagar sen. Och du tycker att jag har problem för att jag citerar Shakespeare?"

"Jaja, skitsamma,"

Emmett skrattade.

Jag avundades hans lätta uppsägning av mina bekymmer. Jag skulle göra vad som helst för att vara lika sorglös som min bror. Med en sista blick på min älskling, hoppade jag tillsammans med Emmett ut genom hennes fönster och sprang mot skogen bakom hennes hus. Återigen försökte jag att inte uppehålla mig vid minnena på den senaste gången jag hade stått bland dessa träden med Bella.

"Vet du, Edward, du har inte pratat med resten av oss på månader, heller"

Emmett tittade på mig medan vi sprang.

"Du kommer väl inte börja citera Shakespeare för oss alla, eller?"

"Det kallas kärlek, Emmett. Du kanske skulle prova det med Rosalie någon gång"

Emmett frustrade till.

"Snälla. Som om jag skulle kunna prata Shakespeare med Rosalie. Du vet att hon skulle smälla till mig i huvudet med en kofot om jag så mycket som försökte"

Jag flinade åt bilden i hans huvud.

"Dessutom,"

Emmett fortsatte.

"Rose och jag har vårt eget sätt att visa kärlek"

Plötsligt var inte bilden i hans huvud lika trevlig längre.

"Uuuugh, Emmett! Kan du åtminstone varna mig innan du börjar tänka på det?"

Emmett skrattade.

"Så, hur gick det med chefen efter att vi hade åkt?"

Han bytte samtalsämne med ett flin.

"Jag måste säga att han såg ganska farlig ut - även för att vara människa"

"Jag lät honom inte se mig, inte efter vad som hände tidigare. Jag måste komma på ett sätt att lösa allting med honom om.."

Jag kunde inte avsluta meningen, och Emmett sa ingenting, men jag hörde orden jag inte kuna säga i hans tankar: om hon tar dig tillbaka.

Allting var så komplicerat och förvirrande. Av alla människor vars tankar jag inte kunde läsa så var det tvungen att vara Bellas. Av alla tankar jag fann så svårt att urskilja så var det tvungen att vara Charlies. Livet vore så mycket enklare utan undantag för min gåva.

Livet var så mycket lättare innan Bella. Men jag skulle aldrig vilja gå tillbaka till hur jag var innan. Jag skulle ta itu med eventuella komplikationer för att kunna vara med henne.

_Nästan där nu. Du kanske vill förbereda dig, Edward._

"För vad?"

"Du tror väl inte att allting kommer att bli kramar och pussar nu när vi kommer tillbaka va?"

Han skakade på huvudet medan han drog ner på farten och började promenera. Jag gjorde samma sak.

"Upp med huvudet, Edward. Du är påväg mot ett förhör"

"Bra,"

Jag suckade.

"Jag har en del att förklara. Och ännu mer att be om ursäkt för"

Emmett skrattade, men det var inte samma sorglösa skratt.

"Du förstår fortfarande inte, va?"

Han skakade på huvudet igen.

"Du är en pryd och du över-komplicerar saker och du tar bort det roliga från allt, men du är fortfarande min bror, Edward. Du behöver inte be mig om ursäkt för någonting. Alice stoppade oss från att ingripa den här gången, men vi skulle ha kommit till Italien. Rose och jag var redan halvvägs till flygplatsen när Jasper berättade om sina planer. Vi skulle ha kommit efter dig. Det skulle vi alla. Och tro inte att jag tänker låta dig komma undan med det igen"

Jag blev rörd av känslan i hans ord, men jag visste att Emmett inte skulle uppskatta ett hjärta-till-hjärta, så istället ställde jag en fråga.

"Vad får dig att tro att jag ska försöka igen? Bella lever"

Emmett tittade tvekande på mig.

"Edward, jag känner dig. Du kommer att göra något idiotiskt för att "skydda" henne och det kommer sluta med att du sätter henne i fara och hatar dig själv för det. Så bara.. låt bli. Gör inte något dumt och underskatta inte resten av oss"

Hans ord var vettiga. Emmett var en av de få i vår familj som sa saker och ting som de var. Han kunde sammanfatta de mest komplicerade situationerna med en trubbig mening. Han och Rose var de mest uppriktiga personerna jag någonsin hade träffat. Deras tankar var mycket lika: trubbiga, men uppriktiga.

"Jag ska inte"

Och sen, för det kändes som att jag borde,

"Förlåt"

Emmett skrattade bara och klappade mig på ryggen. Hans tankar blev lättare och jag visste utan att höra honom säga det att allt var förlåtet mellan oss. Emmett höll inte fast vid agg.

Vi kom ut på ängen i en sällskaplig tystnad. De stora vita huset stod ståtligt framför oss och jag stannade för att dricka av synen till mitt hjärtas lust. Hur många gånger har jag inte tänkt på att återbesöka detta hus? Hur många gånger hade jag inte intalat mig själv att jag aldrig skulle kunna återvända?

Men nu var jag här. Jag var hemma.

När vi kom in genom ytterdörren var allting tyst, men jag visste var de väntade. Jag var glad att se att allt var på sin vanliga plats. Emmett och jag gick snabbt in i matsalen som vi så sällan använt och intog våra platser runt det avlånga bordet. Vår diskussion-plats. Alla blickar var riktade mot oss när vi satte oss ner.

Mitt humör skiftades och jag kände mig plötsligt väldigt lugn.

"Carlisle"

Jag nickade mot min far, som log.

"Edward, det är så skönt att ha dig tillbaka"

Alla runt omkring mig log nervöst. Ingen pratade, men deras tankar sprang ikapp med varandras. Jag förstod vad det handlade om. De krävde ett ingripande. Under årens lopp, när vi hade haft allvarliga problem, hade vi tagit upp det tillsammans som en riktig familj borde. Mina åtgärder under de senaste månaderna hade varit ohyggliga och trångsynta, och nu när Volturi visste om min relation med Bella, hade jag lett oss alla i fara. Var och en av dem hade drabbats av mina handlingar. Var och en hade något de behövde säga till mig, och jag till dem.

"Ska jag börja eller?"

Rosalie ställde sig upp. Jag blängde på henne och hon rullade ögonen.

"Edward, jag är så ledsen. Det jag gjorde var dumt och tanklöst och jag vet det nu. Men hur du har agerat har också varit dumt och tanklöst. Du borde stannat kvar"

Jag morrade, men kände mig fortfarande lugn. I mitt huvud kunde jag se mig själv attackera henne, men mina ben ville inte röra sig.

"Vilket sätt att vara taktfull på, Rosalie"

Jasper mumlade, och ännu ett lugn sköljdes över mig och jag kände all ilska försvinna. Plötsligt var mitt humör vettigt. Jag blängde på Jasper och han ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag vet att jag borde stannat kvar,"

Jag pratade genom tänderna.

"Jag vet det nu. Men då..."

"Men då tänkte du inte klart"

Alice avslutade meningen åt mig. Hon såg inte alls lika glad ut som senast när jag hade sett henne på flygplatsen. Hon hade armarna i kors och hennes ögon var ovanligt små. Det såg ut som vår pågående fejd slutligen skulle avgöras. Hennes uttryck sa mig att det inte skulle bli lätt.

"Alice,"

Jasper tittade på Alice med en menande blick, han hade känt hennes ilska öka och skyndade sig att kväva den. Det var ett hårt arbete för honom. Allas nerver spelade över och jag kunde se att Jasper var ensam om att kontrollera varenda en av oss.

"Jag vet, Jazz"

Alice svarade honom utan att titta bort från mig.

"Men saken är den att han försvann utan att stanna upp och tänka på konsekvenserna. Han har sårat henne, och även oss. Jag visste att det inte skulle sluta väl. Jag varnade honom, jag sa till honom att inte göra det. Men han ignorerade mig"

"Tro mig, jag vet"

Jag tittade in i hennes ögon.

"Det är det största misstaget jag någonsin har gjort. Jag kommer aldrig att glömma det"

_Jag vet en medicin, som är kapabel till att blåsa liv i en sten._

Alices ögon brann.

_Du har en kropp av sten, men hon andas för dig. Du behöver henne, Edward. Du behövde henne då också._

"Jag vet. Förlåt för att jag inte lyssnade på dig"

_Förlåt till dig själv, ja._

"Till oss alla"

Hon suckade.

"Jag är ledsen för vad jag har utsatt er för"

Jag pratade med alla, men tittade fortfarande på Alice.

"Snälla, tro mig"

"Vi vet det, hjärtat"

Esme pratade nu.

"Det som bekymrar mig är hur nära du var att skada dig själv fysiskt. Du säger att ber om ursäkt för dina handlingar mot oss och Bella, men du måste förstå att det inte bara var det faktum att du hade lämnat oss som sårade oss"

Jag blinkade. Hade jag omedvetet gjort något mer för att göra dom upprörda medan jag ignorerade deras telefonsamtal när jag var i Brasilien?

"Du försökte ta livet av dig, Edward"

Esmes röst var svag och väldigt låg.

"Du är min son och jag älskar dig. Jag bryr mig om vad som händer med dig. Det gör vi alla. Glöm aldrig det"

Jag sänkte mitt huvud i skam.

"Naturligtvis förstår vi varför du gjorde det,"

Carlisle började nu.

"Men du är en del av vår familj. Alice och Bella åkte ensamma för att stoppa dig, men om vi hade trott att det skulle hjälpa så skulle vi alla åkt. Ingen av oss skulle ha låtit dig göra illa dig själv, eller någon annan göra illa dig"

Jag kunde inte säga emot. Till och med Jasper, som hade minst anknytning till vår familj, höll med honom.

"Jag vet. Och jag är ledsen. Jag kan säga att jag kommer att säga det många gånger inatt. Men jag menar det. Jag förnekar inte vad jag försökte göra. Men om Bella hade dött, hade jag fortfarande hållt fast vid samma beslut. Jag tänker inte leva i en värld där hon inte existerar"

Efter mina ord blev det tyst.

"Nåväl,"

Carlisle var den som bröt tystnaden.

"Vi får väl se till att hon inte dör då, eller hur?"

Jag rynkade pannan, men han menade inte att förändra henne. Nej, han var uppriktig med sitt erbjudande om att hålla henne vid liv, men de andra avbildade omedelbart min Bella med röda ögon.

"Ja,"

Min röst var skarp.

"Levande"

Min familj la märke till hur jag uttalade ordet, men återigen sa de ingenting.

"Men kom ihåg det här, Edward"

Esme pratade i en ton som inte erbjöd någon som helst typ av kompromiss.

"Om du någonsin försöker göra dig själv illa på något sätt igen - genom att hålla dig borta från Bella eller att flyga till Volterra - så kommer inte vi vänta på att du ska ta ditt förnuft till fånga. Vi kommer att komma efter dig och släpa med dig tillbaka. Är vi överens?"

"Överens. Jag kommer inte göra det"

Så länge Bella lever, kommer jag inte göra det...

Esme slappnade av och skuldkänslor svepte över mig när jag insåg hur upprörd hon hade varit i min frånvaro.

"Jag är verkligen ledsen, Esme. För allting"

Hennes hjärta smälte.

_Jag vet, Edward. Jag älskar dig, min son._

Hon reste sig upp och skyndade sig fram till mig och omfamnade mig i en stark men moderlig kram.

"Jag älskar dig också, mamma"

Jag viskade. Det var andra gången idag som jag hade kallat Esme för mamma, och hon strålade när jag sa det. Jag gjorde en mental anteckning om att kalla henne mamma oftare.

"Åh, Edward"

Hon kramade mig ännu hårdare, och jag klappade henne på ryggen. Jag fick en klump i halsen och hade stor lust att gråta - ogråtna tårar som aldrig skulle bringa någon lättnad.

Alice reste sig upp från sin stol och harklade sig.

"Om du inte har något emot det, Edward, så skulle jag vilja prata med dig i enrum"

Det var uppenbart att hon bara pratade högt för att de andra skulle kunna höra henne.

"Självklart,"

Jag var nyfiken.

"Så länge det inte finns några invändningar?"

Ingen rörde sig.

_Följ med mig._

Jag gjorde som hon bad mig - det hade inte funnits någon humor i tonen i hennes tankar. Resten av våran familj tittade bort medan Alice ledde mig uppför trappan och in i hennes rum. Jag tittade runt när jag kom in, som resten av huset var Alices rum redan som det hade varit förut. Golvet, spegelväggen, den ljusa plyschmattan, de gammaldagsa klänningarna. Jag visste att om jag öppnade dörrarna till hennes garderob så skulle allting vara på sin plats där med. Det var min syster - alltid lika effektiv.

När hon vände sig om mot mig, var hennes ögon ledsna och matchade inte vår ljusa omgivning.

"Vad är det, Alice?"

Jag ville inte ha kvar mörkret mellan oss längre.

"Du har döljt någonting för mig. Vad är det?"

Hon sa ingenting, utan satte sig bara på mattan i en skyddande hållning med knäna ihoptrycka mot sitt bröst.

"Alice?"

_Jag tänker. Låt mig vara en stund. Jag vill förklara det här ordentligt._

Jag väntade, medan hon funderade över saker i hennes huvud. Problemet var att hon gjorde allt för att dölja det för mig. I sitt försök att dölja sina tankar, gjorde hon inga framsteg med vårt samtal.

"Alice,"

Jag försökte igen.

"Ta det bara från början. Vad du än har att berätta, lyssnar jag -"

"Håll käften en stund,"

Hon morrade och avbröt mig.

"Jag kan inte tänka! Jag hatar dig just nu"

Mitt hjärta föll ner i magen på mig, även om jag visste att hon bara hade halv-menat det. I vanliga fall var inte Alice såhär. Det var ovanligt att jag och Alice bråkade, men när vi gjorde det så menade vi aldrig det vi sa. Jag brydde mig alldeles för mycket om min lillasyster för att kunna provocera henne och hon skulle aldrig kunna vara elak. Hon var alldeles för snäll, det fanns ingenting elakt i henne. Hon kunde inte vara elak. Men ändå kunde hon vara en envis och ihärdig motståndare när hon ville vara det.

"Vad säger du, Alice?"

Jag tittade på henne.

"Berätta allting, snälla"

Min syster drog ett djupt andetag, och tittade på mig medan hon pratade.

"Edward, allt jag någonsin har velat ha var min familj. Vår familj. Jag föddes ensam. Jag vaknade upp ensam. Jag kunde ha tillbringat hela mitt liv i ensamhet, men jag såg och formade en annan framtid för mig. Jag såg Jasper, och visste att han också var ensam. Jag såg Carlisle och familjen han hade byggt upp och jag ville vara en del av den. I hela mitt liv har jag strävat efter att vara en del av något. Att jag aldrig skulle behöva känna mig så ensam som jag gjorde när jag vaknade upp.

Du tog det ifrån mig. Förra året, när vi hittade Bella, trodde jag att min familj äntligen var komplett. Och för en stund var den det. Men du slet det ifrån mig, Edward. Du skickade bort oss från Bella, bort från dig själv, och det ledde till att vi förlorade oss själva. Vet du inte att idag är det första dagen som vi alla är tillsammans sen september?"

Jag visste inte..

"Jag vet, Alice,"

Och ännu en gång skämdes jag över mig själv.

"Jag vet vad du har gått i -"

"Nej, det vet du inte"

Hon snäste.

"Hur kan du veta vad jag har gått igenom när du inte var här? Hur kan du vara vad jag har gjort, var jag har varit?"

Jag visste att jag förtjänade det här.

"Förlåt,"

Jag blev allt mer nervös.

"Jag är ledsen, Alice, det är jag verkligen. Men jag vill veta. Snälla, släpp in mig. Jag har inte varit en bra bror åt min lillasyster, men jag skulle vilja försöka var det"

Alice skrattade bittert.

"Jag skulle inte säga att jag är din lillasyster"

Hon fräste.

"Jag är inte så ung som du tror"

Jag rynkade pannan. Alices vanligt genomsnälla tankar var plötsligt inte så snälla - en svämmande våg av förolämpningar sköljde genom hennes huvud och kastade sig i förgrunden i hennes tankar. Men jag hade sett detta förut. Det här var Alices sätt att blockera mig, att stänga mig ute. Det var detta hon gjorde vid de sällsynta tillfällena då hon mådde dåligt, för att inte släppa in mig.

"Alice? Stäng inte ute mig. Vad är det som är fel?"

_Jag föddes 1901. Som du._

Hon tänkte nästan motvilligt för sig själv och mina ögon stirrade in i hennes i chock.

"Va?"

Hon flinade åt min förvåning. Det var inte ett lyckligt uttryck. Det verkade nästan grymt. Självbelåten, men också etsat med hennes smärta.

"Jag gjorde lite efterforskningar medan du var borta"

Hon började äntligen förklara.

"Jag började kolla över den lilla informationen som vi fick från James. Datum, gravstenar, gamla arkiv, filer och sådana saker"

Medan hon pratade fångade jag upp några av de bilder jag hade sett i hennes tankar förut. En vägskylt som visar fem mil till Biloxi... en gammal tom byggnad... en dödsannons om en död Mary Brandon i en gammal tidning... och en gammal gravsten, omärkt på känsla eller vittring. Det enda som syndes klart och stolt bland löv och mossa var:

_Mary Alice Brandon_

_1901 - 1916_

Mary Alice Brandon...

Mary _Alice_.

Alice.

"Herregud,"

Jag hade äntligen förstått.

"Alice, vad hittade du mer?"

Hon fnös och blockerade mig igen.

"Som om du bryr dig"

Hon bet ihop sina tänder och koncentrerade sig på att hålla bilderna borta ifrån mig.

"Jag försökte ringa dig. Om och om igen. Men du svarade inte. Undra hur Rosalie lyckades nå fram till dig när du inte ens pratade med mig"

"Det där ogillar jag,"

Rosalie ropade uppför trappan. Jag och Alice himlade med ögonen.

"Jag behövde dig, Edward"

Hon var arg nu.

"Det var svårt ibland. Olidligt. Ibland ville jag bara ge upp. Göra som du gjort och springa iväg. Jazz fanns där för mig, och Esme och Carlisle. Jag hade min make och mina föräldrar. Men jag behövde min bästa vän också, och han var inte där"

"Alice, jag..."

Mina tankar virvlade ofattbart kraftigt. Jag kände mig hemsk. Hur kunde jag misslyckats så med att se Alices smärta? Jag hade känt till den sedan Volterra, men jag hade egoistiskt trott att det berodde på mig, på Bella. Hur kunde jag missa de förändringar som Alice hade gått igenom sedan senast jag såg henne?

Hon såg äldre ut, till att börja med. Mognare. Naturligtvis hade hon inte åldrats det minsta, men tecknen fanns där. Den rynkande pannan, de sorgliga och leendefria läpparna.

Hon var inte den skinande lilla anden som hon en gång hade varit heller. Hon gjorde ett försök att vara stark i tankarna, men hennes kroppspråk visade motsatsen. Hon satt där, böjd och hukad med händerna kring benen och knäna mot axlarna och hennes ögon stirrade blint på den orörda vita mattan.

"Alice,"

Jag försökte igen.

Inget svar, inte ens i hennes tankar.

"Alice?"

Ingenting.

Jag satte mig på knä framför hennes fötter och rörde försiktigt vid hennes vrist. Hon tittade inte på mig, men hon tittade inte heller bort. Jag tolkade det som ett tecken på att det var okej att fortsätta.

"Alice, titta på mig,"

Jag viskade och lyfte hennes haka med min fria hand.

"Snälla"

Det tog en stund av tystnad, men tillslut höjde hon sina ögon och tittade in i mina. De hade en ockra färg - inte riktigt lika ljus som topas, men tillräckligt ljus för att skilja hennes livsstilsval från andra av vår sort. Jag kunde tänka mig att mina egna ögon var helt becksvarta - jag kunde inte ens minnas sista gången jag jagade, och att åka och jaga långt bort från Bella och min familj stod verkligen inte högt upp på min prioteringslista just nu. När jag tittade in i Alices ögon kunde jag känna hjärtat i mitt bröst. De var en bekant syn: samma ögon som hade delat erfarenheter med mig i över femtio år. Denna flicka, född precis samma år som jag, var min syster i alla bemärkelser. Hon hade mina ögon. Jag skulle göra allt för Alice - den enda i vår familj som verkligen förstod och accepterade mig.

"Berätta mer. Glöm mina problem en stund. Jag vill höra vad du har lärt dig om dig själv"

Hon tvekade.

"Snälla, Alice. Jag vet att det är fel av mig att fråga. Jag borde inte behöva fråga - jag borde ha varit där för dig redan från början. Men det var jag inte, och jag vill vara där för dig nu, om du låter mig vara det"

Alice himlade med ögonen.

"Måste du alltid vara så melodramatisk?"

Jag log.

"Det är ett av mina karaktärsdrag. Måste du byta samtalsämne?"

Hon suckade och vred med sina händer i knät, medan hon funderade på hur hon skulle börja. Jag sträckte på mig och tog hennes händer i mina, för att minska spänningen i hennes kropp.

"Det är okej,"

Jag pratade försiktigt.

"Du behöver inte prata. Släpp bara in mig så lyssnar jag"

Och så gjorde hon det.

Hon berättade om en flera månaders lång resa - en stad vid gränsen till Mississippi, en syster hon inte kom ihåg, en asyl med ett dunkelt förflutet som omfattade chock - allt utan att säga ett enda ord. Jag behövde bara se in i hennes ögon och läsa hennes tankar för att se allting som hon sa till mig i det ögonblicket.

När hon äntligen var klar suckade vi båda och slappnade av. Hon drog bort ena handen ur mitt grepp och svepte den över kinden som för att fånga en tår som aldrig skulle falla. Jag blev förundrad över henens mänskliga gest. Alice hade aldrig gjort det förut - åtminstone inte vad jag visste. Hon kom inte ihåg hur det var att gråta. Det verkade som om hennes forskning hade fört något av den gamla Alice tillbaka. Eller borde jag säga Mary?

"Du borde inte ha lämnat henne"

Hon muttrade orden så tyst att det var svårt för mig att uppfatta orden.

"Jag vet"

"Och du borde inte ha tvingat oss att lämna henne"

"Jag vet"

"Jag älskar Bella, Edward"

Hon var lugn nu.

"Det är inte samma som din kärlek, men den är lika stark"

"Jag vet"

"Lova att du inte kommer ta henne ifrån mig igen?"

Hennes ögon var runda och oskyldiga i hennes ansikte när hon tittade på mig med de mest övertygande valpögonen jag någonsin hade sett. Hon hade mig runt sitt lillfinger.

"Jag lovar"

Hon log lyckligt.

"Tack, Edward"

"Ingen orsak, Alice. Tack för att du förlåter mig"

Hon höjde ögonbrynen, och hennes valputtryck ersattes omedelbart med en sträng blick. Jag undrade över hur snabbt hon kunde gå från så söt och oskyldig till rent av skrämmande.

"Har jag sagt att jag förlåter dig?"

_Ops._

"Ehm, nej, men jag -"

Hon fnittrade, och jag slappnade lättat av.

_Du är så korkad. Det är klart att jag förlåter dig Edward._

"Tack"

Jag kysste snabbt hennes taggiga huvud och krusade till håret med knytnäven, och log medan hon fnittrade ytterliggare en gång. Vi ställde oss upp och hon svepte sina smala armar runt min midja och drog in mig i en kram och jag kramade henne mer än gärna tillbaka.

_Älskar dig, bror._

"Jag älskar dig också, Alice. Jag älskar dig. Tack så mycket. Du är officielt den bästa systern någonsin"

Rosalie hostade högt till från nedervåningen. Jag himlade med ögonen men gjorde ingenting för att återkalla mitt ersättningskrav.

_Ouch.. Det verkar som om jag fortfarande har mycket att ta igen.._

"Det har du"

Min röst var hård, och jag hade pratat utan att tänka mig för. Alice drog sig undan och tittade förbryllat på mig.

"Edward Cullen!"

Det fanns en retsam glimt i hennes ögon.

"Vi hade en innerlig stund här. Snälla säg inte att du pratade med någon annan under vår kvalitetstid!"

Åh, där är min Alice. Och hon är tillbaka.

Jag kunde inte låta bli att skratta när hon stirrade på mig. Det var första gången sedan september som jag verkligen hade skrattat på riktigt. De välbekanta skämten med Alice är något som blivit "vår grej" sedan hon och Jasper flyttade in till oss. Våran förmåga att nästan helt tyst kunna hålla ett samtal hade fått henne rysa från första stund vi träffades, och därefter hade hon skämtat om att hon tyckte att det var något av en förolämpning när jag använde min förmåga för att kommunicera med de andra i vår familj.

Alices ansiktsuttryck i ett försök att se förolämpad ut bleknade så fort hon hörde mitt skratt, och hon flinade med en sådan intensitet att jag kände mitt bröst svälla av lycka. Jag hade saknat min lillasysters leende.

_Knack, knack._

När dörren öppnades vände vi oss båda om och såg Jasper och Emmett komma in i rummet.

"Du är väl inte telepatiskt otrogen mot henne igen, Edward?"

Jasper flinade.

"Det ser ut som om jag måste använda vårt giftermålsbevis för att komma och ta henne ifrån dig"

Alice log. För bara två dagar sen hade hon varit livrädd att förlora Jasper för min idioti, och det var självklart genom känslorna som strömade ifrån honom att han hade känt likadant.

"Det var egentligen Rosalie som gnällde, och jag kände behovet av att påminne henne om att hon inte har kommit undan ännu"

Jag tittade meningsfullt på Emmett, och han stönade.

"Jag trodde att ni hade rätt ut saker, Edward?"

"Det har vi"

Det var Rosalie som svarade. Hon stod lutad mot dörrkarmen och jag hade inte sett henne komma med de andra.

"Men det betyder inte att saker är desamma som förut. Släpp det bara, Em"

Emmett spetsade läpparna, men sa ingenting. Det var då, under denna korta stund av tystnad, som min uppmärksamhet drogs till de förtvivlade tankarna som flöt genom Jaspers huvud.

"Nej, det är det inte"

Min röst var skarp och Rosalie, Emmett och Alice tittade förvånat upp. Jaspers huvud var böjt i sorg.

"Det är det,"

Jasper muttrade ner mot golvet.

"Allt är mitt fel"

Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Det är det inte. Du gjorde ett misstag, men det kunde lika gärna ha varit vem som helst av oss. Jag är den som överreagerade. Det är jag som bär på skulden till det som hände"

Jasper fnös till.

"Edward, jag..."

Han avbröt sig själv och i hans tankar virvlades av smärta och ånger.

"Jag vet, Jasper. Jag förstår"

"Nej!"

Han skrek och såg mer plågad ut än någonsin.

"Nej, du förstår inte Edward. Jag gjorde det här, alltihop. Du lider just nu - så mycket att du inte ens erkänner det för dig själv. Och Bella... Jag kände det så fort jag såg henne igen, på flygplatsen.. Hon är sårad, förkrossad.. men det är mer än så..."

Jag bet ihop tänderna, och tvingade rädslan tillbaka.

"Det är mitt fel. Jag sårade henne. Inte du"

Han skakade på huvudet.

_Vet du var jag trodde först? Känslorna var så intensiva att jag trodde att de kom från dig, men det var hon. Hon avskyr sig själv, Edward. Och allt på grund av att jag inte kunde behärska mig vid åsynen av en liten fläck blod._

Jag rynkade pannan. Jag visste inte vad jag hade väntat mig, men det var verkligen inte det här. Bella var arg.. på sig själv? Jag hade varit säker på att hon hatade mig för allt jag har gjort mot henne.. Kunde Jasper ha fel? Kan det finnas ett enkelt svar på detta mysterium?

"Jazz,"

Alice la sin hand mot hans kind.

"Vi har redan pratat om det här. Ingen beskyller dig för någonting"

Han lyfte sitt huvud för att möta hennes ögon och log, nästan ofrivilligt.

"Förlåt"

Han viskade och la sin hand mot hennes, för att hålla den kvar mot sin kind. Ögonblicket var lika privat och intensivt som deras återförening på flygplatsen. Jag visste att när jag gick så skulle Alice läka Jaspers sår, lindra hans oro på ett sätt som bara hon kunde.

Jag tänkte på Bella. Vem skulle läka hennes sår? Vem skulle ta bort smärtan som hon måste ha lidit igenom på grund av min dumhet? Jag vågade hoppas att jag skulle få den rollen, men objuden dök pojken från Alice tankar upp i mitt huvud. Varulven..

Jag måste träffa Bella. Jag hade varit borta på tok för länge. Det var nästan ett fysiskt behov nu - om jag vore människa skulle min kropp skaka.

Alice vände sig mot mig.

"Du måste gå"

Hon pratade lugnt, och det var ingen fråga - det var ett konstaterande. Det fanns ingen ifrågasättning för mina avsikter nu.

"Ja,"

_Det kommer att gå bra._

Jag ville hålla med henne, men kunde inte riktigt göra det.

"Alice,"

Min röst var löjligt svag.

"Tänk om... om..."

"Det kommer att gå bra, Edward"

Alice upprepade orden, men pratade högt den här gången. Men ändå kändes det inte mer lugnande.

"Jag... Jag har sårat henne Alice. Tänk om hon inte kan förlåta mig?"

"Hon kommer att göra det"

"Men... Jag krossade henne. Hon var så bräcklig.. så ömtålig. Och att försöka hålla henne i säkerhet, från skada.. Jag förstörde allting. Hur skulle hon kunna förlåta något sånt?"

"Edward,"

Alice röst var skarp.

"Jag vet att du tror att du är ond varelse och att Bella är en oskyldig liten ängel, men så är faktiskt inte fallet. Ni båda har gjort fel, men ni har fått era förtjänster också. Men det viktigaste är att ni älskar varandra. Ni kommer att ta er igenom det här. Bara gå till henne"

Emmett fnös.

"Där fick du till det, Alice"

Emmett flinade och Rosalie log kort från hans sida. Jag kunde inte låta bli att le tillbaka medan jag skakade på huvudet. Alice var oftast förnuftets röst i vår familj, men hon hade definitivt fel om en sak. Bella var en ängel. En ängel som jag hade sårat.

"Edward,"

Jasper log mot mig, trots den inre konflikten i hans huvud.

"Lyssna på min flicka, snälla. Jag står inte ut med den ångest som du utstrålar"

Vi skrattade allihop, och för tillfället mådde jag lite bättre. Jag visste inte om det var Jaspers förmåga, eller om det var för att jag hade en kärleksfull och accepterande familj omkring mig.

"Förlåt, Jazz"

Jag lät fåraktig.

"Jag ska gå. Förhoppningsvis kommer jag vara på bättre humör när jag kommer tillbaka"

"Det vill säga om han någonsin kommer tillbaka,"

Emmett skämtade högljutt.

"Jag har redan varit tvungen att dra med honom ifrån det där huset med våld. Vi kanske måste slita deras läppar ifrån varandras nästa gång"

Påväg ut, sparkade jag broderligt till honom i huvudet, och medan han drog sig undan skrattade de andra.

"Åh du, Edward?"

Alice pratade bakom mig.

"Ja?"

Jag stannade till och vände mig om, medan jag väntade på att hon skulle prata.

"Allt är förlåtet mellan oss, men det betyder inte att jag är ovillig att ta emot mutor eller presenter i skuld"

Hon hade glimten i ögat, och jag såg den gula Porschen i hennes tankar.

"Jul,"

Jag lovade och hon flinade tillfredsställande.

"Struntprat"

Emmett skrockade.

"Ey! Passa dig, Emmett"

"Vi ses senare"

Jag skyndade mig ut genom rummet och stängde dörren medan jag hörde deras barnsliga skratt. Trots mina försök att visa mig missnöjd, fanns det en varm glöd i min mage. Jag hade inte upplevt detta ljus på flera månader. Inte sen.. Ehm.. Inte sen jag försvann.

Jag tittade på klockan medan jag raskt skyndade ner för trapporna, och jag kunde konstatera att det hade gått nästan två timmar sen jag lämnade Bellas hus och den varma glöden började försvinna. Tänk om hon hade vaknat medan jag var borta? Hon hade varit nästan rasande när hon hade förlorat medvetande - och jag visste inte hur hon skulle vara när hon vaknade. Jag hoppade de sista trappstegen till nedervåningen och började gå snabbare.

"Edward?"

Det var Carlisle. Han satt i en av sofforna i vardagsrummet med Esme, och båda tittade ängsligt på mig

"Ja, Carlisle?"

"Jag antar att du vill tillbaka till Bella,"

Han log.

"Jag ska inte uppehålla dig alltför länge. Jag bara..."

Han avbröt sig själv med en blick på sin fru. Jag var förbryllad. Carlisle visste alltid vad han skulle säga.

"Edward,"

Esme började.

"Vi vill bara att du ska veta att vi finns här för dig"

Carlisle nickade.

"Edward, vi skulle vilja prata med dig om det som hände i Italien någongång. Bara vi tre. Du säger att det inte kommer att hända igen, och vi litar på dig. Men kom ihåg att både Esme och jag har varit deprimerade. Vi vet båda hur det känns att... försöka göra det du försökte"

Jag visste inte vad jag skulle säga. Jag blev minst sagt chockad. Det var lätt att glömma Carlisle och Esmes mörka förflutna - de var båda för det mesta så fulla av liv. Men ibland kunde Esmes hopp fortfarande spöka i hennes tankar. Carlisles minnen från sin första tid som vampyr dröjde sig fortfarande kvar. Jag visste att de, mer än någon annan, förstod vad jag hade genomlidit.

"Vi vill hjälpa, Edward"

Carlisles ton var varm.

"Jag har alltid kallat dig min son, men jag känner en djupare anknytning till dig än så. Som min första riktiga kamrat, är du mer än bara en son - du är en vän och som en bror för mig. Jag tycker inte om att se dig plågas"

_Tänk på det Edward. Det kanske hjälper._

Esmes tankar var lika varma som Carlisles ton.

"Carlisle... Jag mår bra, verkligen. Det är sant att jag har varit.. deprimerad de senaste månaderna. Men så länge som jag är här.. så länge som Bella är här, stannar jag. Så länge hon vill ha mig, kommer vi inte att behöva prata om det"

Och även om hon inte ville ha mig, fanns det ingen chans att jag kunde lämna henne. Inte nu när Victoria var så nära att få vad hon ville. Men jag sa det inte högt, jag ville inte bekräfta deras oro.

Carlisle reste sig upp och gick mot mig. När han var inom räckhåll, la han sina armar på mina axlar i en väldigt faderlig gest.

"Jag är bara orolig för dig. Tänk på det. Jag vill hjälpa till"

"Tack, verkligen. Men du har redan hjälpt till. Du har accepterat mig och tagit tillbaka mig till den här familjen, inte bara en gång utan två. Efter allt jag har utsatt er för under det senaste året förtjänar jag det inte"

Esme började protestera, men Carlisle tystade henne och pratade igen, men bara med mig.

_Du tillhör den här familjen, Edward. Utan dig föll vi isär. Du har lidit mycket under din livstid, och du förtjänar all den glädje vi kan ge dig. Tvivla aldrig på det._

Jag log.

"Jag ska försöka komma ihåg det"

"Och samma gäller Bella. Våran familj är inte hel utan henne, Edward. Det kanske inte är den mest konventionella av alla relationer, men hon gör dig hel. Hon gör den här familjen hel. Utan er - båda två - skulle vi inte fungera som en familj borde. Vi behöver er"

Jag nickade svagt. Han hade rätt. Vi alla behövde Bella. I min egoism hade jag tagit henne ifrån dem också. Hon var inte bara en del av mitt liv: hon var en del av deras också.

"Vi kommer inte att upphålla dig längre"

Esme småskrattade.

"Jag ser att du längtar tillbaka till henne. Gå. Och lycka till!"

Jag skrattade, även om tanken på konversationen jag måste ha med Bella fyllde mig med fasa.

"Tack"

Jag skyndade mig ut genom dörren och började springa genom skogen. Bakom mig var min familjs tankar, som tidigare varit oroliga, mer fridsfulla.

Ögonblicket senare klättrade jag upp för väggen till Bellas fönster. Jag hoppade ljudlöst in genom det öppna fönstret och gick lika tyst över golvet fram till gungstolen vid hennes säng. Jag ville vaka över henne tills hon vaknade. I det ögonblicket, när jag studerade hennes sovande drag, kunde jag inte komma på någonting som jag skulle föredra mer än det här. Ingenting kunde fängsla mig som hon kunde.

Bara några minuter senare började hon prata.

"Pappa... Begravning... Förlåt..."

Hon mumlade mot sin kudde. Jag lutade mig framåt och väntade på vad hon skulle säga mer. Det var med ett nostalgiskt leende som jag mindes nätterna jag brukade tillbringa här, vaggande med henne i min famn medan hon andades mitt namn....

"Edward,"

Mitt hjärta svällde. Mitt namn. Mitt namn. Hon sa det. Fortfarande. Jag reste mig upp från gungstolen och korsade rummet med brådskande fart. Medan jag låg bredvid henne i sängen, kysste jag henne på kinden.

"Jag älskar dig"

Hon rullade runt, närmade sig mig och sa mitt namn en gång till.

Medan hon sov, kastade och vände hon sig runt i sängen. Hon kved högt några gånger och jag övervägde att väcka henne för att få slut på den hemska mardröm som hon måste drömma just nu. Men jag var alldeles för självisk för det. Jag ville höra mer. Jag var desperat efter att få höra mer. Jag väntade med förväntan inför nästa gång hon skulle sucka mitt namn.

En gång var det inte mitt namn hon sa.

"Jacob,"

Hon viskade ut namnet i natten.

"Jake.. solen. Min sol. Paris.. Förlåt"

Mitt hjärta värkte och jag drog mig tillbaka från henne. Jacob. Varulven. Den pojken jag hade hört så mycket om från Alice. Jag kommer ihåg honom - Ephraim Blacks sonsonson. Pojken som stal en dans med Bella förra sommaren. Jag ogillade honom redan då - hur han höll henne, hur hon så lätt hade skrattat med honom... Han påminde mig om att Bella hade en chans till ett lyckligt liv utan mig. Bella kunde dansa och skratta med denna pojke och om hon valde honom, skulle det oundvikligen leda till ett lyckligare liv än livet som halvlevande som hon skulle leva om hon valde mig. Och jag kunde inte missunna honom det här, antagligen på grund av att av alla hennes friare så hade Jacob varit den trevligaste och mest lämpliga. Trots min ilska, hade pojken inte varit någonting annat än en gentleman mot min flicka, och jag hatade honom för det.

"Edward,"

Bella andades en gång och vände sig mot mig, hennes toviga hår döljde hennes ansiktsuttryck. Jag visste inte om jag skulle vara tacksam för att hon hade flyttat sig närmare mig, eller orolig eftersom hon inte hade sagt något mer.

Suckande tog jag min hand mot hennes ansikte för att ta bort håret, så jag kunde se henne. Jag tappade tankeförmågan när jag såg hennes vackra ansikte.

Med denna mjuka beröring flyttades hennes kropp instinktivt närmare min. Hennes ögonlock fladdrade och stängdes plötsligt igen.

Hon höll på att vakna.


	7. Sanningen

Jag stadgade mig. Jag visste att jag inte kunde skjuta upp det längre. Det var dags att acceptera sanningen. Jag hade varit borta i över sex månader. Möjligheten att Bella hade gått vidare var stor, att det där barnet Jacob jag hade hört så mycket om, egentligen var mer än en vän för min älskling.

Oavsett hennes svar så skulle jag inte såra henne. Jag skulle förbereda den mask av likgiltighet, samma mask som jag hade gömt mig bakom när jag sa hejdå till henne. Tyst skulle jag glida ut ur hennes liv. Hitta Victoria och göra slut på henne, innan jag tog plats som Bellas spöke: gömma mig i skuggorna, förfölja henne och se till att hon är trygg.

Och sen, när Bella verkligen hade gått bort, skulle jag återvända till Volterra för en effektivare död än mitt senaste försök. Inga böner, inga handlingar om nåd.. nej, nu visste jag att bara gå in i Volterra och kräva att få dö skulle aldrig fungera. Volturi handlade efter handlingar, inte böner.

Det var en underlig tröst att tänka på min död på det här sättet. Första gången jag lämnade Bella hade jag inte haft någon plan. Jag hade varit alltför galen i min desperation för att kunna tänka framåt, för min egen framtid. Bellas framtid var allt som betydde något. Den här gången ska jag göra det bättre. Och hon ska få veta hur mycket jag älskar henne - det är jag säker på. Jag ska inte lämna henne med elaka ord den här gången. Hon förtjänade att få veta sanningen om min kärlek.

Det var min plan. Om hon inte ville ha mig tillbaka.

Snälla, Gud, säg att hon vill ha mig tillbaka.

Att ligga med henne såhär, gjorde det enkelt att tro att hon älskade mig och att hon ville ha mig tillbaka. Mina armar hade automatiskt svept sig runt hennes späda kropp, och det verkade tölpaktigt att ta bort dem nu, när hon höll på att vakna. Åtminstone var det hur jag hade motiverat mina handlingar för mig själv Sanningen var så mycket mer självisk. Jag ville hålla henne - och ridderlighet hade ingenting med det att göra.

Medan jag höll henne, kände jag hennes andetag bli häftigare. Hennes puls - så nära där min egen borde varit - ökade. Hon rullade över på sidan för att möta mitt ansikte. Jag väntade ivrigt, och hennes ögon fladdrade.

"Åh!"

Jag blinkade. Bella stängde ögonen igen och täckte dem med sina små händer. Hon var jättevacker, som alltid. Som en tecknad figur, eller ett litet barn som gnuggade ögonen mot solljuset på morgonen. Såg hon inte att himlen fortfarande var kolsvart?

Hon flyttade sina händer från ansiktet och öppnade försiktigt ögonen - först det ena, och sen det andra.

"Skrämde jag dig?"

Jag var ängslig. Hon agerade annorlundare än normalt - mer annorlunda än vad jag kom ihåg. Jag ville inte att hon skulle vara rädd.

Bella svarade inte - hon kanske var rädd, för rädd för att svara. Hon kanske var så rädd att hon inte ens kunde förstå vad jag hade sagt. Men ändå kunde jag inte se någon rädsla i hennes fina ansikte, som var så nära mitt eget. Det enda jag kunde se var skönhet, förvirring och sömnigheten som fanns i hennes ögon. Hon blinkade en, två, tre gånger. Hennes munn öppnades, men stängdes sedan, och bildade tysta ord från ett sinne som jag inte ens kunde utforska. Jag skulle ge allt för att kunna se in i hennes tankar, så bra, så snäll och med hennes röst. Bellas tankar skulle vara underbara, det visste jag. Hon hade ett hjärta av det renaste guld och en glittrande själ full med diamanter, och den där rösten - en sådan ömhet från en ängels munn -

"Åh, nej!"

Hon försökte låta förskräckt, men hennes sömniga röst gjorde bara att det lät lustigt. Jag hade nästan lust att le.

"Vad är det, Bella?"

Hon rynkade pannan och jag blev ännu oroligare.

"Jag är död, eller hur?"

Även om hennes fråga var absurd, talade hon med en sådan övertygelse att Alices vision av Bellas hopp spelades upp i mitt huvud igen.

"Jag drunknade faktiskt. Jäklar, jäklar, jäklar! Det här kommer att knäcka Charlie!"

"Du är inte död"

Det kändes som att det var mig själv jag försökte övertyga, istället för henne. Hon höjde ögonbrynen i misstro.

"Varför vaknar jag inte, då?"

Jag rynkade pannan. Det här samtalet skulle bli mer förvirrat än vad jag hade trott.

"Du _är_ vaken, Bella"

Hon skakade på huvudet.

"Säkert. Det är vad du vill att jag ska tro. Och sedan blir det ännu värre när jag vaknar. Om jag vaknar, vilket jag inte gör eftersom jag är död. Det här är fruktansvärt, stackars Charlie! Och Renée, och Jake..."

Jake. Varulven igen. Var han verkligen så viktig för Bella att hon placerade honom med sin familj? Så viktig att hon placerade honom före mig? Jag noterade att hon inte nämnde vilken smärta hennes död skulle orsaka mig - jag ryste när jag bara tänkte på det - om den inträffade. Jag var inte längre tillräckligt viktig för att vara med på listan över de lyckligt lottade som var älskade av Bella. Jag var bara en dröm, en mardröm dessutom.

"Jag förstår att du kan förväxla mig med en mardröm,"

Jag försökte le, men det såg antagligen bara ut som en grimas.

"Men jag förstår inte varför du skulle hamna i helvetet. Mördade du folk medan jag var borta?"

Hon grimaserade också.

"Naturligtvis inte. Om jag hade varit i helvetet, hade du inte varit här"

Jag suckade. Det här samtalet skulle definitivt inte bli lätt. Jag kunde inte förstå det, och varje ord hon sa hade fått dubbla betydelser, och gjorde mig osäker. Var hennes uttalande om helvetet en komplimang - eller påminde hon mig bara om min odödlighet?

Medan jag funderade, studerade jag hennes ansikte, och var lika glad och förtretad att titta och känna doften av rodnaden som svepte oväntat över hennes bleka kinder. Jag väntade otåligt på en förklaring.

"Så allt det där hände verkligen?"

Hon frågade försiktigt, och hennes rodnad intensifierades av någon outgrundlig anledning. Det fanns ingenting pinsamt med det som hon har varit med om under de senaste dagarna.

"Det beror på. Om du menar att vi nästan blev mördade i Italien så.. ja"

Jag bet tillbaka min mörka sarkasm över mitt svar, och längtade efter att fråga henne vad som hade fått henne rodna. Bella hade aldrig varit lätt att läsa, och än så länge fanns det inga rationella förklaringar för hennes reaktioner.

"Så konstigt. Jag åkte verkligen till Italien. Visste du att jag aldrig har varit längre västerut än Albuquerque?"

Jag försökte motstå frestelsen att himla med ögonen, men det var omöjligt. Det är klart, det är Bella, hon bortser helt från massakern och delen av mitt straff, och fokuserade på rent trivialt nonsens. Jag var arg på mig själv för att jag hade väckt henne. Nu var hon inte på det bästa humöret för det här samtalet.

"Du borde nog somna om. Du yrar"

Bella rynkade pannan.

"Jag är inte trött längre. Vad är klockan? Hur länge har jag sovit?"

"Klockan är strax efter ett på morgonen, så ungefär fjorton timmar"

Vi hade kommit tillbaka till Forks vid elva, och jag hade varit noga med att hålla koll på tiden sedan dess och räknat ner timmarna tills hon vaknade.

Hon sträckte på sig och tog några djupa andetag. Jag tittade nyfiket på medan hon tycktes njuta av den enkla uppgiften att andas.

"Charlie?"

Hon gäspade.

"Han sover"

Jag pausade för bråkdelen av en sekund innan jag fortsatte. Hon skulle säkert höra om sin pappas hat för mig snart nog. Men jag kunde inte låta henne se hur mycket det störde mig.

"Och du ska veta att jag bryter mot reglerna just nu. Inte tekniskt sätt kanske, eftersom han sa att jag inte fick sätta min fot över tröskeln och jag tog mig in genom fönstret istället, men ändå. Jag förstod ju vad han menade"

Hon rynkade pannan igen.

"Har Charlie sagt att du inte är välkommen hit?"

Jag nickade svagt.

"Hade du väntat dig något annat?"

Hennes ögon blixtrade till och i det ögonblicket trodde jag att hon skulle kasta ut mig själv. Men tydligen var hon inte arg på mig, för när hon pratade igen var hennes röst lugn och avslappnad. Hennes ögon blev mildare medan de tittade in i mina.

"Vad var det som hände?"

Jag rynkade pannan. Hände? Vad menade hon?

"Vad menar du?"

"Vad ska jag säga till Charlie? Vad har jag för ursäkt att jag var borta.. hur länge?"

Hon rynkade pannan, och tänkte igenom de ändlösa och sömnlösa timmarna, och jag tittade på henne medan min självförakt ökade. Det var illa nog att hon var tvungen att ljuga för sin far för min skull, men hon kunde inte ens komma ihåg hur länge hon hade varit borta. Och det var mitt fel, det var jag som hade satt henne i denna galna och desorienterade position.

"Bara tre dygn,"

Det hade känts som en livstid för mig. En livstid av händelser som hon aldrig skulle kunna förklara för sin pappa. Jag fortsatte, skuldmedvetet.

"Jag hoppades faktiskt att du skulle komma på en bra förklaring. Jag har ingen"

Hon stönade.

"Underbart"

"Alice kanske kan komma på någonting,"

Jag försökte trösta henne. Jag tyckte inte om att se henne ha ångest - och speciellt inte över någonting som var mitt fel.

Hon verkade tröstad: ångesten försvann från hennes perfekta ansikte och hon slappnade av i mina armar med en suck. Jag kunde dock inte säga om det var av lycka eller sorg.

"Jaha..."

Hon ansträngde sig för att låta nonchalant.

"Vad har du haft för dig fram till för tre dagar sedan?"

Jag blev genast på min vakt.

"Jag har inte gjort någonting särskilt spännande"

Sanningen var att jag skämdes över att berätta för henne om mitt fullständiga misslyckande. Jag trodde att jag spårade Victoria ganska bra - med tanke på min oerfarenhet - men till och med Bella hade sett mer av henne än vad jag hade gjort de senaste månaderna.

Och jag kunde inte berätta för henne om alla de nätter som jag legat skakandes med värk i hela kroppen medan jag tänkt på henne, heller. Jag ville att hon skulle förlåta mig. Jag ville inte att hon skulle se mig som det besatta och farliga monster som jag visste att jag egentligen var.

Hon suckade, och den här gången visste jag att det inte var av lycka.

"Naturligtvis inte"

Hon såg nästan upprörd ut. Jag var tvungen att veta vad hon tänkte.

"Varför ser du så konstig ut?"

Jag blev arg på mig själv för att ha varit så oförskämd på grund av min otålighet.

Hon grimaserade.

"Om du trots allt bara var en dröm, så är det precis vad du skulle svara. Min fantasi måste ha tagit slut"

Hennes uttryck var väldigt tankeväckande. Hon verkade helt övertygad om henne dröm teori. Det förändrade de absurda extravaganta teorierna hon hade haft om mig innan hon visste sanningen. Hon var så övertygad om den här teorin.. men det var vettigt. Bella hade varit med om alldeles för mycket. Jag antar att det var lättare för henne att tänka på allt som hade hänt som en dröm än verklighet.

_Nej, Bella, du får inte tänka så. Jag är ingen dröm. Jag är här. Jag älskar dig. Snälla, tro på mig. Hata mig inte. Snälla, säg att du vill ha mig._

"Om jag berättat, slutar du då tro att det här är en mardröm?"

"Mardröm!"

Hon utbrast ordet, och spände sedan huvudet åt sidan och såg ut att vara i djupa tankar.

"Kanske. Om du berättar"

Jag väntade. Jag ville berätta allt för henne, men det var lättare sagt än gjort. Jag hade drömt om denna dagen så länge - faktiskt ända sedan jag lämnade henne. Men ingen av mina dagdrömmar hade varit såhär. Det här var tungt, tafatt och verkligt. Det fanns en verklig risk att hon hatade mig för att jag hade lämnat henne oskyddad. Men hur skulle jag kunna hindra henne från att få veta sanningen? Jag hade redan bestämt mig för att jag inte ville ljuga för henne igen.

"Jag har... jagat"

Där. Det var inte den hela bittra sanningen, men det var inte heller någon lögn. Tekniskt sätt, _hade_ jag jagat.

Hon höjde ögonbrynen.

"Kan du inte komma på något bättre?"

Trots att hon kritiserade mig var hennes röst underbar. Hon hade en ängels röst - den vackraste rösten i världen.

"Det bevisar definitivt inte att jag är vaken"

Jag skakade på huvudet. Jag borde ha vetat bättre än att dra en vit lögn. Det var fel av mig, och Bella var alltför klok för att låta mig slippa undan.

"Jag jagade inte mat,"

Jag pratade långsamt och valde mina ord med omsorg.

"Jag försökte faktiskt spåra. Jag är inte särskilt bra på det"

Hon såg förbryllat på mig.

"Vad spårade du?"

Frågan kom snabbt.

Jäklar. Jag hade hoppats att hon inte skulle fråga det, men som sagt. Hon är Bella. Nyfiken och envis.

"Ingenting viktigt"

Åtminstone ingenting med betydelse. Inte efter allt jag hade gjort mot henne, i alla fall.

Bella såg lika upprörd och skyldig ut som jag kände mig i det ögonblicket.

"Jag förstår inte"

Jag tvekade igen. Här var det: det perfekta tillfället att bekänna allting. Att be om ursäkt och förklara hur fel det var av mig att lämna henne. Be henne om förlåtelsen jag inte förtjänar.

Och fråga henne om hon fortfarande älskar dig, viskade en djävulsk liten röst i mitt bakhuvud.

Jag tog ett djupt andetag och började.

"Jag är skyldig dig en ursäkt. Nej, jag är naturligtvis skyldig dig så mycket mer än så. Men du ska veta att jag hade ingen aning om vilken röra jag lämnade efter mig. Jag trodde att du var trygg här. Jag hade ingen aning om att Victoria skulle komma tillbaka. Jag måste medge att jag lyssnade mycket mer på James tankar den där gången när jag träffade henne. Men jag upptäckte inte att hon hade den här sortens av reaktion i sig. Att hon ens var så fäst vid honom. Nu inser jag nog varför - hon var så säker på honom, att tanken på att han kunde misslyckas aldrig slog henne. Det var hennes självsäkerhet som fördunklade hennes känslor för honom. Som hindrade mig från att se djupet i dem, bandet mellan dem"

Jag babblade, och jag visste det. Jag hade kommit bort från ämnet, min munn spottade bara ur sig slumpmässiga och osammanhängande ord. Min ton lät ynklig, till och med i mina egna öron.

_Jag vet att jag sårade dig, Bella. Jag krossade dig. Jag är ledsen. Så ledsen. Snälla, hata mig inte, Bella. Snälla._

"Inte för att det är någon ursäkt för att jag lämnade dig ensam här med henne"

Jag fortsatte, och nu hade jag mer kontroll över mina ord.

"När jag hörde vad du hade berättat för Alice - vad hon själv såg - och insåg att du hade tvingats lägga ditt liv i händerna på varulvar - omogna, opålitliga bestar. Det värsta som finns med undantag för Victoria"

Jag ryste ofrivilligt till vid tanken på det, och då insåg jag att jag hade gjort det igen. Jag hade tappat bort orden igen och allting hade blivit en enda röra, eftersom jag innerst inne var skräckslagen.

"Snälla, du måste förstå att jag inte hade en aning om det. Jag skäms, jag mår illa när jag tänker på det, till och med nu, när jag har dig hos mig. Jag är den ynkligaste, eländigaste -"

Bella höll upp en hand, och mina ursäkter dog i min råa och törstiga strupe.

"Sluta"

I hennes ögon kunde jag se tusen, miljoner känslor.. rädsla, smärta, nederlag, hjälplöshet, skräck.. ingen av dem var bra. Jag kände henne darra i mina ögon.

Och så gjorde hon någonting som jag aldrig hade kunnat förvänta mig. Hon la upp en mask för sitt ansikte: en mask jag kände igen. Det var precis samma mask som jag hade använt för att täcka över mina känslor när jag sa hejdå till henne. Hennes bottenlösa ögon var plötsligt blanka och tomma. Döda.

"Edward,"

Hon började och mitt hjärta vred sig i mitt bröst när hennes röst bröt sig på andra stavelsen i mitt namn.

"Det räcker nu. Du kan inte tänka på det sättet. Du får inte låta dina.. skuldkänslor ..styra ditt liv. Du kan inte ta ansvar för allt som händer mig här. Inget av det är ditt fel, det är bara en del av hur livet är för mig. Så om jag ramlar framför en buss eller vad som nu råkar hända härnäst, måste du inse att det inte är ditt jobb att ta på dig skulden. Du kan inte sticka till Italien bara för att du är ledsen att du inte kunde rädda mig. Även om jag hade hoppat från den där klippan för att ta livet av mig, så hade det varit mitt val, och inte ditt fel. Jag vet att det ligger i din natur att klandra dig själv för allt som händer, men du får inte låta det gå så långt. Det är väldigt oansvarigt. Tänk på Esme och Carlisle och -"

Hon tog ett djupt, skakigt andetag, och det såg ut som att hon försökte övervinna känslorna hon kände, för att kunna avsluta sitt korta tal.

Jag försökte övervinna mina känslor också. Men inte den skuld som hon pratade om, även om jag villigt kunde erkänna att det var en betydande del av vad jag känner just nu. Men tillbaka i Volterra, i solen, på den olidliga resan jag hade gjort för att avsluta mitt odödliga liv.. där hade skuldkänslorna bara varit en oändligt liten del av min tortyr av kärlek och förlust. Kunde.. kunde Bella inte se det?

"Isabella Marie Swan,"

Jag började långsamt, jag hade fortfarande inte riktigt förstått.

"Tror du att jag bad Volturi att döda mig för att jag kände mig skyldig?"

En hemsk tanke sprang plötsligt genom mina tankar. Kanske antog hon att mina känslor var döda och begravna, eftersom hennes uppenbarligen var det. Hon kanske inte vill att jag ska älska henne.

Förvirring bröt sig genom hennes mask.

"Gjorde du inte det?"

"Kände mig skyldig? Jo, väldigt mycket. Mer än du anar"

Hon rynkade pannan.

"Vad menar du då? Jag förstår inte"

Hon såg så förvirrad ut, stackaren, att jag skyndade mig med att förklara. Men trots att mina ord var ofarliga, måste mina ögon ha skrikit ut dem. Jag kunde inte kontrollera mina uttryck medan jag lät blicken vandra över hennes ansikte för att se om det fanns några tecken på undanstoppade känslor bakom hennes mask.

"Bella, jag sökte upp Volturi för att jag trodde att du var död. Även om jag inte hade någonting med din död att göra. Även om det inte var mitt fel så hade jag rest till Italien. Jag borde naturligtvis ha varit mer eftertänksam - jag borde ha pratat direkt med Alice istället för att acceptera andra-hands informationen från Rose. Men vad skulle jag tro när pojken sa att Charlie var på begravningen? Hur stor var chansen att det var någon annans begravning?"

Chanserna.

Jag hade tänkt att sätta punkt där, men objudet kom tankarna tillbaka, och jag såg framför mig varje steg som hade lett mig till Volterra: Bellas hopp. Alices vision. Rosalies uppmaning. Pojkens ord. Min smärta. Aros girighet. Bellas armar.

Ett berömt citat fladdrade till liv i mina ögon: En större makt än vi kan motsäga motverkas av vår väsentlighet.

"Vi har alltid haft oddsen emot oss. Misstag efter misstag. Jag ska aldrig kritisera Romeo igen"

Jag vände mig om mot Bella: min alldeles egna Julia. Så nära döden hon hade sett ut i Alices vision. Till och med nu, när jag låg bredvid henne, kunde jag inte förena det smärtsamma leendet på hennes läppar då, med hennes nuvarande förvirring.

"Men jag förstår fortfarande inte,"

Hennes ord bröt sig igenom mina tankar.

"Än sen?"

"Ursäkta?"

"Än sen om jag var död?"

Om ingenting annat hade överraskat mig den kvällen, var de här sex enkla orden mitt fördärv.

Jag var i chocktillstånd, och mina tankar virvlade runt i mitt huvud likt en tornado. Jag var orolig att hon skulle hålla mig borta, att jag inte skulle få vara en del av hennes liv igen. Jag kunde inte föreställa mig att hon kunde tro detsamma om mig. Hade jag inte gjort min desperation för henne ynkligt uppenbar? Kunde hon verkligen tro på de uppenbara lögnerna som jag hade viskat till henne i skogen? Hade hon inte sett felen, de skrikande osanningen i mina ord?

Kunde Bella fortfarande tro att jag inte älskar henne?

"Minns du ingenting av det jag har sagt till dig tidigare?"

Om Bella trodde att jag inte älskar henne.. om det tomma uttrycket i hennes ögon var riktat mot mig - en platonisk likgiltighet för min närvaro i hennes sovrum, i hennes säng. Det var nästan lika smärtsamt som det hade varit att säga adjö till henne.

"Jag minns allt du har sagt"

Mitt sinne grät. Allt.. allt. Hon mindes varje beröring, varje kyss, och ändå, var hon så kall och okänslig för min beröring. Mindes hon vår förstörda relation med glädje eller förakt? Skulle hon låta mig upprepa mina känslor eller skulle hon vända sig bort, äcklad av det hon brukade hålla så kärt?

Jag tittade ner på hennes tomma ansikte, och fann tillförsikt. Trots allt, hade hon kommit tillbaka till mig. Hon hade medvetet och oansvarslöst riskerat sitt liv för att rädda mitt. Även om hon inte älskar mig längre, så skulle vi klara det på något sätt. Jag skulle vänta, och det kommer jag göra. Jag skulle göra vad som helst för henne.

Försiktigt försökte jag få ur en reaktion från de uttryckslösa ögonen bakom hennes mask, och jag rörde med fingertoppen vid hennes underläpp. En vacker rodnad spred sig snabbt över hennes kinder och jag skrattade nästan av lättnad. Det fanns en chans. Vi kunde räddas.

"Bella, du verkar ha missuppfattat någonting viktigt,"

Jag skakade huvudet.

"Jag trodde att jag redan hade förklarat det här. Jag kan inte leva i en värld där du inte existerar"

Om jag hade varit glad den korta sekunden när jag rört vid henne, hade min lycka försvunnit nästan direkt när hon drog sig undan och rynkade på ögonbrynen.

"Jag är... förvirrad"

"Jag är bra på ett ljuga, Bella. Det måste jag vara"

Jag hade tänkt att dessa ord skulle vara en tröst, ett avslöjande. Men ännu en gång blev jag förvånad av hennes reaktioner och hon gled ur mina armar, och hon kippade efter luft som om den hade tagit slut. Hennes mask smälte bort och smärtan i hennes ögon sa allt jag behövde veta, eftersom jag insåg att hon hade misstolkat mina ord. Jag blev arg på mig själv för min dumhet. I ett försök att förklara, hade jag bara gjort allting mycket värre.

"Låt mig prata färdigt!"

Hon pep till i min famn.

"Jag är bra på att ljuga, men att du trodde mig så omedelbart..."

_"Du.. vill.. inte.. ha mig med?"_

"Det var... plågsamt"

Hon rörde sig inte. Hon höll ihop sina händer och tryckte de mot hennes bröst. Det såg ut som att hon försökte vagga någonting där.

"När vi var i skogen, när jag sa adjö -"

Jag ville inte att det skulle hända, jag kämpade för att hålla mig fast i nuet, att glömma det förflutna. Men objudet kröp det in i mina tankar, precis som förut, och i ett kort ögonblick var jag där i skogen igen. Jag såg hennes perfekta ansikte, smärtan i hennes ögon..

_"Vad som hände med Jasper - det var ingenting, Edward! Ingenting!"_

_"Det här handlar om min själ, eller hur? Carlisle berättade om det där, och jag bryr mig inte, Edward. Jag bryr mig inte!"_

_"Du kan ta min själ. Jag vill inte ha den utan dig - den är redan din!"_

"Du tänkte inte släppa taget. Det märktes. Jag ville inte göra det - det kändes som om jag skulle dö - men jag visste att om jag inte kunde övertyga dig om att jag inte älskade dig längre, skulle det bara ta ännu längre tid för dig att gå vidare i livet. Jag hoppades att du skulle gå vidare om du trodde att jag hade gjort det"

När jag sa det här nu, verkade allting jag sagt i höstas så löjligt, att de absurda orden någonsin ens hade haft någon mening. Jag hade underskattat hennes känslor, trott att de var svaga och flexibla, men jag kunde se nu hur hypnotiserad jag hade varit. Men efter allt, var möjligheten att Bella hade gått vidare väldigt stor. Men fick det mig att älska henne mindre? Nej. Jag kommer alltid att älska henne, mer än någon annan någonsin har älskat någon förut. I all evighet.

"Klippa alla band,"

Hon viskade och i det ögonblicket mindes jag mina planer för henne säkerhet, som hade gått så fruktansvärt snett.

Klippa alla band. Ett enkelt sår. Det är vad jag sa till mig själv. Men hur gick det från ett sår till ett stickande raseri, som sedan blev en tortyr jag inte kunde fly ifrån?

Jag ryste.

"Precis. Men jag trodde aldrig att det skulle bli så enkelt! Jag trodde att det skulle bli nästintill omöjligt - att du skulle vara så säker på sanningen att jag skulle tvingas ljuga i timmar för att ens så ett litet frö av tvivel. Jag ljög, och jag är ledsen - så ledsen för att jag gjorde dig illa, så ledsen att det inte tjänade någonting till. Jag kan inte skydda dig från den jag är. Jag ljög för att rädda dig, och det fungerade inte. Förlåt mig"

Jag visste att jag bad om en förlåtelse jag inte förtjänar.

Bella såg på mig med stora ögon.

_Jag är ledsen, Bella. Förlåt mig. Jag är ledsen, Bella. Förlåt mig. Jag är ledsen, Bella. Förlåt mig._

"Men hur kunde du tro mig? Efter alla tusentals gånger jag har förklarat hur mycket jag älskar dig. Hur kunde du låta ett enda ord krossa ditt förtroende för mig?"

Ett ord. Bara ett ord.

_"Nej"_

Bella sa ingenting. Jag tyckte mig se en ilning av smärta i hennes ögon, och jag hoppades att hon inte också tänkte tillbaka på den där kvällen. Jag ville inte såra henne ännu mer. Jag ville inte att hon skulle minnas den natten med samma smärtsamma tydlighet som jag gjorde.

_"Men jag skulle vilja be dig om en tjänst, om det inte är så mycket begärt"_

_Hon tittade upp för att låta sina ögon möta mina. Tårarna som läckte ut genom dem kunde inte dölja den vackra bruna färgen, och för ett ögonblick tillät jag mig själv att vara de tårarna. Jag dränkte mig i hennes ögon, jag lät dem dra ner mig i deras djup, lät dem skölja bort smärtan som brände inuti mig._

_Hon såg. I en oändlig bråkdel av en sekund lät jag henne se hur mycket smärta det här orsakade mig._

"Jag såg det i dina ögon - såg att du verkligen trodde att jag inte ville ha dig längre"

Jag fortsatte, och hatade mig själv för att jag gjorde det. Men jag kunde inte låta bli.

"Det var så absurt, så löjligt. Som om _jag_ kunde existera utan att behöva _dig_!"

Bella rörde sig fortfarande inte, men hennes underläpp darrade.

Jag skakade henne lite lätt, fortfarande medveten om hennes sårbara kropp under mina fingertoppar.

"Bella.. Allvarligt talat, vad tänkte du på?"

Darrningen på hennes läppar spred sig till hennes axlar, och sedan vidare ner, och en plågsam våg av smärta sköljde över mig när hon började gråta. Masken var helt borta nu, och ansiktet bakom den var lika olyckligt som jag hade befarat.

"Jag visste det! Jag visste väl att det var en dröm"

Det tog ett ögonblick för hennes reaktion att sjunka in, och när det hade gjort det skrattade jag i bitter frustration.

"Du är omöjlig!"

Jag suckade.

"Hur ska jag uttrycka mig för att du ska tro mig? Du sover inte, du är inte död. Jag är här, och jag älskar dig"

Hon stelnade till i min famn. Jag lyfte upp hennes huvud och kupade försiktigt mina händer om hennes kinder, tvingade henne att se på mig. Min röst blev mjukare medan jag fortsatte.

"Jag _har _alltid älskat dig och jag _kommer_ alltid att älska dig*. Jag tänkte på dig hela tiden, såg ditt ansikte framför mig varenda sekund medan vi var isär. När jag sa att jag inte ville ha dig var det den mörkaste formen av hädelse"

(*Detta är med i den engelska boken, men inte den svenska. Varför vet jag inte, ganska kasst tycker jag. Så jag tog med det iallafall)

Om jag hade trott att min förnyade kärleksförklaringar till henne skulle lugna henne, trodde jag fel. Hon drog sitt ansikte ur mitt grepp och skakade på huvudet. Jag stirrade. Hon såg så trasig ut. Om mina ord inte kunde bevisa min kärlek till henne - för henne.. vad skulle då göra det?

"Så, du tror mig inte?"

Jag hade inte behövt fråga, inte egentligen, för jag visste redan svaret.

"Varför tror du på en lögn, men inte på sanningen?"

Hon flämtade efter luft en stund innan hon svarade, och hennes röst skar sig två gånger, men hennes svar var talat med fullkomlig övertygelse.

"Det var aldrig rimligt att du älskade mig. Det visste jag hela tiden"

Mina tankar var i fullkomlig kaos nu, ifrågasatte hennes ord och andetag. Älskade hon mig, eller inte? Tror hon mig, eller inte? Jag kunde tydligen inte förmå henne med ord, så kanske skulle åtgärder få henne att inse sanningen.

"Jag ska bevisa att du är vaken,"

Jag lyfte upp hennes ansikte mot mitt eget med mina händer. Hennes ögon vidgades i chock, och hon lutade sig bort lite, men jag var fast besluten. Mer än så - jag var nästan galen. Bella trodde inte att jag älskade henne. Bella tyckte inte att hon var värd min kärlek. Och som om det inte vore skandalöst nog, har jag varit återförenad med min ängel i över ett dygn nu, och jag har fortfarande inte fått kyssa henne där jag ville kyssa henne allra mest - hennes läppar. Jag tog försiktigt tag i hennes kinder med båda mina och såg rädslan och motviljan i hennes vackra ansikte. Hon var så vacker på nära håll, hennes ögon glittrade och några små fräknar prickade hennes bleka ansikte. Hennes läppar var bara några millimeter ifrån mina egna, och jag lutade mig framåt, närmare -

"Snälla låt bli"

Jag hejdade mig. Om det inte vore för tonen i hennes röst, var jag inte säker på om jag någonsin skulle ha funnit styrkan inom mig att motstå att överbrygga avståndet mellan oss. Hon frågade - nej, bad mig, tiggde - att låta bli. Men detta var det närmaste jag hade varit henne på sex månader. Hennes hjärta dunkade mot mitt bröst. Adrenalinet rusade genom hennes ådrot, tryckta mot mina. Hennes andedräkt var varm och söt mot min kind. Jag var inte säker på att jag skulle kunna låta bli.

"Varför?"

Jag frågade mest för att distrahera mig själv från den enorma frestelsen hon gav ifrån sig.

Hon suckade.

"När jag vaknar -"

Jag öppnade munnen i frustration, för att protestera, och hon såg det och började om.

"Okej, glöm det. När du försvinner igen så kommer det bli svårt nog ändå, utan det här"

Jag grimaserade: en annan djup och obehaglig tanke hade slagit mig. Hon hade gått tillbaka till sin drömteori. Tänk om hon inte trodde på något av det här? Tänk om hon helt enkelt bara hittade på ursäkter, för att bespara mig smärtan av hennes vägran? Tänk om hon verkligen hade gått vidare?

"Igår när jag rörde dig, du var så.. tveksam, så försiktig, och samtidigt precis som förr. Jag måste få veta varför. Är det försent? Har jag sårat dig för mycket? Har du gått vidare, precis som jag ville att du skulle göra? Det vore.."

..hjärtslitande, plågsamt och förödande.

"..inte mer än rätt. Isåfall har jag inte invändningar. Så försök inte skona mina känslor, är du snäll - utan säg som det är. Kan du fortfarande älska mig efter allt jag har gjort mot dig? Kan du det?"

Hon rynkade pannan och spetsade läpparna.

"Vad är det för en korkad fråga?"

"Bara svara, snälla"

Hon stirrade på mig i några sekunder, och jag kunde ha svurit på att jag kände mitt hjärta fladdra till i bröstet på mig, förbereda sig på att krossas igen. Här var det. Detta var ögonblicket. Hon var påväg att berätta att hon hatade mig, att hon hade kommit över sina löjliga känslor för mig för länge sedan. Att den enda anledningen till att hon åkte till Volterra för att rädda mig var medlidande och hennes obevekliga vänlighet som jag inte längre förtjänade.

"Mina känslor för dig kommer aldrig att försvinna,"

Hon svarade tillslut.

"Det är klart att jag älskar dig - det finns ingenting du kan göra åt det!"

Hon älskar mig.

Hon älskar mig. Fortfarande.

"Det var allt jag ville höra"

Det var det enda jag lyckades få fram innan jag pressade mina läppar mot hennes, nästan våldsamt, och jag njöt mer än någonsin av våran återförening.

Och i det ögonblicket visste jag att jag hade haft fel.

Fängelsehålorna i Volterra var inte helvetet.

Men med armarna runt Bella var inte heller himlen.

Det här var båda. Smaken av Bellas läppar under mina egna var himlen jag hade begärt, den sällhet jag hade sökt när jag ville dö. Bellas ansikte under mina fingrar, och hennes egna fingrar som utforskade mitt ansikte var den perfekta påminnelsen om elden som brann i min strupe. Hennes suckar av mitt namn lugnade den brännande smärtan jag burit med mig i de senaste mörka månaderna av min existens.

Men det var helvetet också. Eftersom det här var det enda vi kunde göra. Det här var så nära vi kunde komma varandra, och det var inte tillräckligt. Jag ville ha mer. Självisk och girig som jag var ville jag ha mer av Bella än dessa kyssar. Mer än möjligt. Jag ville ha hennes nakna hud under min egen, att hon skulle bära mitt efternamn, våra namn sida vid sida på ett gammalt släktträd. Jag ville ha ett litet brunögt barn i mitt knä och ett hus för oss själva i den soliga staden där hon hade växt upp, staden som hon älskade.

Jag ville vara med henne på alla sätt. Jag ville vara som henne. Jag ville gifta mig med henne, älska med henne, dö med henne. Jag ville att det omöjliga skulle vara möjligt. Att hennes läppar pressades mot mina var min egen hyllning till denna outtalade önskan.

"Bella... Bella... Åh, Bella..."

Jag var knappt medveten om att min röst uttalade hennes namn, om och om igen. Kyssar var kraftfulla saker. I sagor var det riddare i skinande rustningar, som räddade sin älskade, med en kyss. I sagor kan en kyss läka alla sår och bryta mot förtrollningar. Min förtrollning bröts definitivt med denna kyss, medan min modiga Bella - mycket modigare än någon riddare - pressade sina läppar mot mina och räddade mig från mitt självpåtagna fängelse. Men mina sår gapade fortfarande på grund av vad jag ville och aldrig kunde få. Var det möjligt att dö av en kyss?

Så med en kyss, jag dör.

Ja, kanske var det något som talar för Romeo och Julia, trots allt. I det citatet fick jag iallafall mitt svar. Och med denna kyss, var mannen jag varit det senaste halvåret död. Jag var en ny Edward - inte riktigt samma man som när jag hade varit med Bella, men inte alls den man jag hade varit före henne, eller utan henne. Jag var äntligen lycklig igen, men också mycket, mycket mer självisk. Mycket mer beskyddande för min kärlek, och alltid jagad av mitt förflutna, men ser fram emot en framtid med henne. Jag ska aldrig lämna henne igen.

Om det inte vore så att Bella behövde syre, så hade jag aldrig skilt mina läppar från hennes. Hennes kropp under min var alldeles för frestande - hennes smala midja, kurviga höfter, hennes ben som var sammanflätade med mina.. Hennes kropp var ett paradis jag aldrig skulle tröttna på.

Men tyvärr var jag tvungen att avsluta kyssen. Men jag kunde inte vara ifrån henne för länge. Jag släppte hennes hår och lutade mig istället med huvudet mot hennes bröst. Jag lyssnade på hennes hjärtslag, memorerade ljudet av det. Jag tryckte mig närmare, ville komma närmare ljudet, och utan att andas i några sekunder lyssnade jag på det mest perfekta ljudet någonsin, det vackraste ljudet i min värld - hennes hjärtslag. Beviset på att hon var här hos mig, att hon lever och mår bra.

"Jag lämnar dig inte, förresten"

Jag försökte få min ton att låta så normal som möjligt, så att hon enkelt skulle förstå sanningen bakom mina ord. Men hon sa ingenting till svar, och hennes tystnad var tillräckligt hög för att skrika ut en miljon tvivel.

"Jag ska ingenstans,"

Jag kupade händerna om hennes kinder och såg in i hennes vackra bruna ögon.

"Inte utan dig. Jag lämnade dig bara för att jag ville att du skulle få chansen att leva ett normalt, lyckligt, mänskligt liv. Jag märkte vad jag gjorde mot dig - jag utsatte dig för ständig fara, jag höll dig borta från den värld du tillhörde, och jag riskerade ditt liv varje ögonblick vi var tillsammans. Så jag var tvungen att göra någonting, och det verkade som att allt jag kunde göra var att ge mig av. Om jag inte hade trott att det var det bästa för dig skulle jag inte ha klarat det. Jag är alldeles för självisk. Bara du kunde vara viktigare än vad jag ville ha... det jag behövde"

Och det var sant. Medan jag var borta hade jag tappat räkningen på hur många stunder jag hade tillbringat med att planera min återkomst, stunder jag bara koncentrerat mig på att komma ihåg Bellas leende för att orka med ytterliggare en minut utan henne. Så många gånger hade jag varit så nära på att knäckas - gå av på mitten, för att sedan ramla ihop i tusentals små bitar, men tanken på Bellas välmående fick mig härda ut. Men vad jag ville... vad jag behövde...

"Vad jag vill ha och behöver är att vara med dig, och jag vet att jag aldrig kommer att ha styrka nog att lämna dig igen"

Jag fortsatte med ett leende.

"Jag har alldeles för många ursäkter för att stanna - tack och lov! Det verkar inte som att du kan vara trygg, hur långt jag än reser ifrån dig"

"Lova mig ingenting"

Bella viskade, och hennes röst var svag. Jag kunde fortfarande se tvivlet i hennes ögon, även om det bleknade. Ändå lät hon sig inte lita på mig. Varför släppte hon inte in mig?

"Tror du att jag ljuger för dig nu?"

Fientligheten sipprade motvilligt in i min ton. Hon hade kysst mig tillbaka... men trots alla mina ansträngningar att få henne inse hur älskad hon var, gjorde hon envist motstånd. Var det möjligt att hon var mer sårad på grund av mina handlingar, än vad Alice hade förutsett?

"Nej, inte ljuger"

Hon skakade på huvudet - om än osäkert.

"Du kan mena det... nu. Men imorgon då, när du minns alla anledningarna till att du faktiskt lämnade mig? Eller om en månad, när Jasper försöker ta ett bett av mig?"

Jag ryggade tillbaka när hon nämde sin katastrofala födelsedag, för så länge sedan. Även med Jaspers uppriktighet från vår tidigare diskussion, ville jag inget hellre än att skydda henne från sånna tankar. Medan jag såg i hennes ansikte, tolkade hennes uttryck, verkade det som att hon tänkte tillbaka på olyckan i september.

"Du hade ju tänkt igenom ditt första beslut väldigt noga, eller hur?"

Hon gissade, och med smärta och fruktan mindes jag de ändlösa tre dagarna som jag hade dragits mellan rätt och fel, gott och ont. De tre dagarna innan jag begick mitt största misstag någonsin.

"Du kommer att göra vad du tror är rätt"

_Jag försökte, Bella. Jag försökte verkligen göra det som var bäst för dig._

"Jag är inte så stark som du tror. Rätt och fel betyder inte så mycket för mig längre: jag hade tänkt komma tillbaka iallafall. Innan Rosalie berättade nyheten för mig hade jag redan slutat leva en vecka i taget, eller ens en dag i taget. Jag kämpade för att ta mig igenom varje enskild timme. Det var bara en tidsfråga - och inte särskillt lång tid - innan jag hade knackat på ditt fönster och bönfallit dig att ta tillbaka mig. Jag bönar och ber gärna nu, om du vill"

Hon grimaserade, ett tecken på sin motvilja.

"Skämta inte, är du snäll"

"Det gör jag inte,"

Jag såg på hennes osäkra ansikte. Så vackert. Så perfekt.

"Kan du vara snäll och lyssna på vad jag säger? Kan du låta mig försöka förklara hur mycket du betyder för mig?"

Jag väntade, tog mig tid att titta in i hennes tvivelaktiga ögon. Jag hade haft mycket tid att tänka på detta. Hur hon hade fyllt mitt tidigare i liv med alla regnbågens vackra färger från det ögonblicket hon - med all sin skönhet och godhet - kom in i mitt liv. Alla tusentals ord jag skulle säga till henne om jag någonsin träffade henne igen. Jag måste erkänna att jag hade planerat vad jag skulle säga till henne - hur jag skulle uttrycka min smärta och glädje i ord. Men när jag tittade in i hennes ögon, tappade jag bort mig. De orden jag sa nu var inte planerade, de var inte ens ord jag hade tänkt på innan jag sa dem högt. Och ändå visste jag att det var det mest absoluta sanningen jag någonsin hade yttrat, under alla de år jag vandrat på jorden.

"Innan jag träffade dig, Bella, var mitt liv som en månlös natt. Väldigt mörk, men det fanns stjärnor - små ljuspunkter av mening. Sedan for du över min himmel som en meteor. Plötsligt stod allt i brand: där fanns prakt och skönhet. När du var borta, när meteoren hade försvunnit bakom horisonten blev allt svart. Ingenting hade förändrats, men jag var bländad av ljuset. Jag såg inte stjärnorna längre. Och det fanns ingen mening med någonting"

När jag avslutade mitt tal, var hon väldigt stilla. Jag tyckte mig se ett flimmer av... igenkännande i hennes ögon, men medan jag väntade på att hon skulle säga något, försvann det sakta men säkert.

"Dina ögon kommer att vänja sig,"

Hennes röst var svag och tonfallet var ledsamt.

"Det är just det som är problemet. De gör inte det"

Hon såg fortfarande skeptisk ut. Korkade flicka.

"Dina förströelser då?"

Det tog ett tag för mig att förstå vad hon menade. Jag skrattade bittert när jag kom ihåg mina patetiska ursäkter.

"Bara en del av lögnen, älskling"

Vi vampyrer brukar vanligtvis vara väldigt lätt distraherade - så många förhöjda sinnen att utforska med. Men hur kunde någonting inte påminna mig om Bella?

"Det fanns ingenting som kunde skingra mina tankar från.. lidandet. Mitt hjärta har inte slagit på nästan nittio år, men det här var annorlunda. Det var som om mitt hjärta hade försvunnit - som om jag var ihålig. Som om allt jag haft inom mig var kvar här hos dig"

Bella rynkade pannan.

"Så lustigt,"

Jag höjde ena ögonbrynet. Så vitt jag visste, hade ingenting varit roligt på flera månader.

"Lustigt?"

"Konstigt, menade jag. Jag trodde att det bara var jag. En stor del av mig försvann också. Jag har inte riktigt kunnat andas på väldigt länge"

Hon tog ett djupt andetag, som för att se om det gick bättre nu, och hon andades ut nästan lycklig i triumf.

"Och mitt hjärta,"

Hon fortsatte.

"Det var definitivt borta"

Jag förstod inte hur någonting sådant kunde vara möjligt, hur en sådan kärleksfull varelse kunde förlora kontakten med sina stadiga hjärtslag, men jag ifrågasatta det inte. Istället vilade jag mitt huvud mot hennes bröst än en gång, blundade och njöt av de vackra, stadiga hjärtslagen jag hörde. Var det än hade varit någonstans, så var Bellas hjärta tillbaka på sin plats nu. Det var ingen tvekan om det. Och jag skulle ge vad som helst för att få höra det ljudet i resten av min existens med henne.

"Så det där spårandet var inte förströelse?"

Hon hade låtit sin kind pressas mot mitt hår. Hennes hjärtslag dunkade i en snabbare rytm medan hon pratade, men hennes ord tog mig bort från min plats på hennes bröst.. långt bort.. tillbaka till mina ödsla dagar i Brasilien.

"Nej,"

Jag suckade.

"Det var inte förströelse. Det var en plikt"

Hon rynkade pannan.

"Vad betyder det?"

"Det betyder att även om jag inte väntade mig att Victoria skulle utgöra ett hot, så tänkte jag inte låta henne komma undan med.."

Jag slutade, ovillig att avslöja de onda aspekterna i Victorias tankar. Det fanns en anledning till att jag inte hade väntat allt för länge innan jag sökte upp henne igen. Aro och Felix och resten av Volturi njöt av att döda, som James och så många andra av vår sort, men Victoria.. hon tyckte om att leka med sitt byte. Även om hon inte kunde komma åt Bella längre, så var hon fortfarande farlig.

"Hur som helst, var jag värdelös på det,"

Jag fortsatte.

"Jag spårade henne hela vägen till Texas, men så följde jag ett falskt spår till Brasilien - när hon egentligen hade återvänt hit. Jag var inte ens på rätt kontinent! Och hela tiden, värre än mina värsta farhågor -"

"Spårade du VICTORIA?", utbrast hon alldeles för högt.

Jag stelnade till. Jag hade glömt att jag inte berättat det för henne än. Jag förberedde mig för att fly – om det skulle vara nödvändigt – Bellas ord hade varit mycket högre än våra tidiga viskningar. Men Charlies snarkningar vacklade bara till i ett par sekunder, innan de återfann sin naturliga rytm.

"Inte särskilt framgångsrikt," sa jag förbryllat. Bella verkade nästan arg av misstro. "Men jag ska göra bättre ifrån mig den här gången. Hon kommer inte att få förpesta luften genom att bara andas den så länge till," lovade jag, och en våg av ilska sköljde över mig av blotta tanken på den där vidriga kvinnan.

Bella stirrade oförstående på mig.

"Det ... är... uteslutet"

Jag rynkade pannan. Jag förstod hennes önskan om att ge alla en andra chans, men när hon aktivt sökt efter Bella, försökt komma åt henne – hade hon förlorat sin. Och nu ska jag döda henne, med mina egna händer.

"Det är försent för henne," sa jag högt. "Jag kanske kunde ha låtit den förra gången passera, men inte nu, inte efter –"

"Lovade du inte alldeles nyss att du inte skulle lämna mig?"

Jag stelnade till: alla tankar på Victoria var som bortblåsta. Hennes ton var bedjande, nästan krävande. Det var inte alls som henne ynkliga ord i skogen den där dagen, som jag bara vill glömma. Men tonen i hennes röst nu påminde mig om det, och det var så smärtsamt att jag tappade andan. Skulle jag aldrig bli fri från den där eftermiddagen?

"Det går inte särskilt väl ihop med en utdragen spårningsexpedition, eller hur?" fortsatte hon, men nu var hennes röst lugn. För lugn.

Men det funkade: skogen var nu tillfälligt glömd och ersatt av Victoria. Skogen var ett minne nu – oförändringsbart. Det fanns ingenting jag kunde göra åt det som hände i september, hur mycket jag än skulle vilja. Men här var en motståndare som jag kunde skada tillbaka. Och det skulle jag med glädje göra. I mina tankar var Victoria och skogen en. De hade båda skadat Bella. De skulle betala, och jag skulle utföra deras bestraffning.

"Jag ska hålla mitt löfte, Bella," lovade jag. "Men Victoria –" jag fräste till när jag uttalade hennes namn. "ska dö. Snart."

Bellas ögon vidgades.

"Nu ska vi inte förhasta oss," sa hon alldeles för snabbt. "Hon kanske inte kommer tillbaka. Jakes flock har säkert skrämt iväg henne. Det finns faktiskt ingen anledning att börja jaga henne. Dessutom har jag större problem än Victoria."

Tja, det var åtminstone något som vi var överens om.

"Ja," sa jag, och valde mina ord med försiktighet. "Du har rätt. Varulvarna är ett problem."

Bella fnös.

"Jag pratade inte om Jacob," sa hon, och jag kände en underlig känsla av olust över att hon så lätt kunde nämna de senaste vidriga varelserna som varit i närheten av henne. "Mina problem är avsevärt värre än några unga vargar som ställer till det för sig."

Mina ögon blev mindre när mina misstankar och farhågor bekräftades: Bella var alldeles för invecklad i den här.. föreningen.. med vargarna. Det var lika ohälsosamt för henne som hennes vänskap med min familj, den enda skillnaden var att hon visste och förstod att vi var farliga för henne, men inte vargarna. Bella trodde att hennes _nya husdjur_ inte var mer harmlösa än hundar.

_Åh Bella, när ska du lära dig? Lita inte på honom. Lita inte på mig. Lita inte ens på dig själv – det är bevisat hur fel ditt omdöme är. Bara spring iväg – fly – och vänd aldrig om, se aldrig tillbaka._

Jag var arg igen – på henne, på mig själv... och på honom. Hunden. Jag längtade efter att förklara farorna med hennes vänskap med honom. Jag ville be henne att berätta allting för mig: hennes ännu större problem, den exakta meningen med hennes relation med den här 'Jake', varenda detalj av hennes liv sen jag lämnat henne i september.. Jag ville skaka om henne och kräva att hon skulle bryta all kontakt med vargarna som hon pratade om, men jag skulle aldrig kunna tvinga henne göra det, och förresten, jag visste att det inte skulle vara någon idé. Bella var envis: för envis för hennes eget bästa.

"Jasså?" sa jag istället, tvingade mig själv att tillbaka till samtalet. Det där andra skulle vi få ta vid ett annat tillfälle. När jag fortsatte, kunde jag inte göra någonting åt att min tonen i min röst var sarkastisk. "Vilket är då ditt största problem? Det som får Victorias jakt på dig att framstå som så obetydlig"

Bellas ögon var på sin vakt igen. Hon såg nästan.. skyldig ut.

"Det näst största då?" erbjöd hon.

"Som du vill"

Hennes reaktion hade förvirrat mig och jag skulle kunna dö för att få veta mer, men jag skulle nöja mig med denna kompromiss. Jag hoppades att styra tillbaka samtalet till denna punkt senare.

Hon tvekade fortfarande. För första gången inatt, såg hon skräckslagen ut. Och så viskade hon, "Det är andra som kommer att söka upp mig"

Jag suckade. Förstås. Volturi. Bella var fortfarande rädd för dem, så rädd att hon inte vågade nämna dem vid namn. Jag hade inte glömt de – de var nära toppen av min lista av oro också.

_Men vänta.._

"Volturi är bara ditt näst största problem?"

Vad kan vara värre än Victoria, Volturi och varulvarna? Jag försökte minnas om Alice hade sett några andra faror i hennes väg.

"Du verkar inte särskilt upprörd över det"

Jag log, tog mig tid att påminna mig själv om allt som jag noterat i Volterra.

"Jag har haft gott om tid att tänka igenom saken," försäkrade jag henne. "Tiden betyder något helt annat för dem än det gör för dig – eller ens för mig. De räknar år som du räknar dagar, det skulle inte förvåna mig om du hann fylla trettio innan de kom att tänka på dig"

Till min stora skräck bleknade Bellas kinder snabbt efter att jag uttalat orden. Hon började skaka, och jag förbannade mig själv för att ha varit så dum och känslokall. Hur kunde jag hänvisa till dem så lätt när det stod klart att Bella fortfarande fruktade dem, lika mycket som jag gjorde?

"Du behöver inte vara rädd," sa jag ivrigt. "Jag tänker inte låta dem göra dig illa."

"Sålänge du är här," sa hon nästan kvävandes.

Jag hindrade en suck. Hur många gånger skulle jag behöva säga det innan hon slutligen litade på mig? Inte för att jag förtjänade hennes förtroende. Det visste jag att jag inte gjorde.

Jag tog försiktigt tag i hennes ömtåliga, vackra ansikte med båda mina händer och såg in i hennes ögon.

"Jag. Tänker. Aldrig. Lämna. Dig. Igen."

Hon snörvlade, men hennes ögon lyste lite ljusare.

"Men du sa trettio," viskade hon och tårar började rinna ner från hennes kind. "Vad innebär det? Tänker du stanna, men ändå låta mig bli gammal?"

Alla eftertryckliga svar jag kunde ha använt dog i halsen när jag mindes hur irrationellt osäker Bella var över hennes ålder och utseende. Hon var inte den fåfängiga eller tjejiga typen, men hennes självförtroende hade alltid varit överraskande lågt.

"Det är precis vad jag tänker göra"

Att stanna med Bella i hela hennes liv lät som himlen i mina öron, iallafall.

"Vad har jag för val? Jag kan inte vara utan dig, men jag tänker inte förstöra din själ"

Hon såg verkligen ut att tvivla på sanningen i mina ord.

"Är det här verkligen..." började hon, men tystnade.

"Ja?"

Hon fortsatte inte på det hon försökt säga, utan bytte spår.

"Men tänk när jag blir så gammal att folk tror att jag är din mor?" viskade hon. "Din mormor?" Hon lät upprörd av tanken och hennes kinder var lika bleka som mina, glittrade av tårar istället för solljus. Jag stirrade på henne. Kunde hon inte se skönheten med ålderdomen?

Jag tillät mig själv att föreställa mig hur det skulle vara att åldras med Bella. Att sätta min mors ring på hennes finger, att försiktigt älska med henne på vår bröllopsnatt, köpa vårat första hus tillsammans, Bella föda våra barn, Bella retas med mig om min ålder, Bellas hår som sakta färgas grått..

Nej, det var för mycket att tänka på det, om så bara för en sekund.

_Men jag ville så gärna ha det._

Jag kysste hennes kinder, som var våta av tårar.

"Det betyder ingenting för mig," viskade jag. "Du kommer alltid att vara det vackraste som finns i min värld."

Hon slöt sina ögon och jag tog in hennes skönhet. Hennes ansikte var fortfarande lika underbart vackert som förut. Först var jag orolig att hon inte skulle vara igenkänlig när jag såg henne: människor förändrades, trots allt, så fort ibland. Men hennes skönhet var förevig. Den kunde inte försvinna med tiden.

Folk kunde förändras, mindes jag, med en sjunkande känsla i magen. _Bella_ kunde förändras.

"Men det är klart, om _du_ växer ifrån mig.." började jag. Jag blinkade, och smärtan sköt igenom mig ännu en gång. Men jag visste att jag var tvungen att säga det. "Om du vill ha något mer.. så kommer jag att förstå. Jag lovar att aldrig stå ivägen om du vill lämna mig, Bella"

Det var det minsta jag kunde erbjuda henne, men också det svåraste. Även om hon var nittio år gammal, vissen och rynkig, så skulle jag vilja ha henne. Det skulle jag alltid vilja. Jag var en varelse av sten. Oförändbar. Oåterkallelig. Jag skulle inte förändras.

Bellas ögon fladdrade till. De var chockade och misstänksamma. Jag kunde inte klandra henne.

"Du inser väl att jag kommer att dö, förr eller senare?"

Ja.

"Jag kommer följa efter så fort jag kan," lovade jag.

Det skulle Volturi se till. En dolk skulle inte kunna komma åt mitt hjärta, ingen droppe gift skulle kunna fånga mitt sista andetag. Men jag vill dö i solljuset, älskad av Bella. Det skulle vara en perfekt avslutning. _Det är bättre att ha älskat och förlorat, än aldrig älskat alls._

Men Bella skakade på huvudet.

"Det är ju helt... sjukt"

"Bella," började jag. "Det är det enda rätta sättet som återstår –"

"Vänta lite nu," sa hon högt. Hon såg rasande ut. På grund av sin ilska verkade det som att hon hade glömt att viska för Charlies skull.

"Du minns väl Volturi? Jag kan inte förbli mänsklig föralltid. Då dödar de mig. Även om de inte minns mig förrän jag är trettio, så kommer de knappast att glömma mig"

Jag skakade långsamt på huvudet. "Nej, men..."

"Men vad?"

Jag flinade åt hennes arga otålighet. Dumma Bella. Naturligtvis mindes jag Volturi. Men de var min utrymningsväg från smärtan av hennes död, inte orsaken till den ångest jag skulle utan tvekan bli lidande av. Och jag var ganska säker på att de aldrig skulle röra Bella igen.

"Jag har några planer," erkände jag, och kunde fortfarande inte dölja mitt flin.

Hennes blick var bitter nog att kunna konkurrera med Medusa, om det inte vore för att vara var omöjligt mycket underbarare.

"Och alla dina... planer," sa hon och gnisslade tänder. "utgår förstås ifrån att jag förblir mänsklig"

Jag stirrade på henne och min humor var som bortblåst.

"Givetvis"

Vi blängde på varandra lång en stund, utforskade detta nya dödläge framför oss. En annan återvändsgränd. Ett hjärtslag passerade, och Bella föste undan mig och satte sig upp.

"Vill du att jag ska gå?" frågade jag henne sårat, även om jag gjorde mitt bästa för att dölja smärtan.

"Nej. Jag ska gå," svarade hon arg, hoppade ur sängen för att leta efter sina skor.

Jag fick en klump i magen.

Nej.

Nej.

Nej, Bella, nej. Lämna mig inte. Nej.

"Får jag fråga vart du ska?"

Jag försökte tvinga ner klumpen i halsen. Det var inte över. Bella älskade mig fortfarande. Vi skulle reda ut våra problem tillsammans. Det här var inte slutet. Det kunde det inte vara.

"Jag ska åka hem till dig," svarade hon irriterat, och jag slappnade av. När jag visste vart hon skulle, reste jag mig upp för att hjälpa henne.

"Här är dina skor," erbjöd jag, även om jag fortfarande var obekväm med situationen. "Och hur tänkte du ta dig dit?"

"Pickupen"

"Då kommer du nog att väcka Charlie."

Det verkade avskräcka henne i en kort stund, men den brinnande glimten i hennes öga visade att hon hade bestämt sig, och ingenting, inte ens sunt förnuft, kunde få henne att ändra sig. Jag hade sett den här typen av beslutsamhet i hennes ögon innan – när vi kört hem från Port Angeles, en livstid tillbaka. Det var vårdslöst, farligt och.. vackert.

"Jag vet. Men jag kommer ändå att få utegångsförbud i en vecka. Så det kan knappast bli värre"

"Han kommer att klandra mig, inte dig"

Jag ska se till att han inte klandrar dig.

Hon höjde ett ögonbryn, uppenbarligen inte övertygad.

"Om du har ett bättre förslag så lyssnar jag gärna"

"Stanna här," bad jag. Men jag visste redan hennes svar.

"Knappast. Men känn dig som hemma"

Hon vände sig om för att gå, men jag kunde inte låta hene. Jag blockerade hennes väg innan jag ens var medveten om mina rörelser.

Hon blängde på mig och gick mot fönstret. Men jag hade sett henne hoppa en gång förut, och det var en syn jag varken skulle glömma eller se igen.

"Okej," jag gav efter. "Jag tar dig dit."

Bella ryckte på axlarna.

"Som du vill. Men du borde nog vara närvarande"

Jag visste vad hon gjorde; hon var Hefaistos, smidde sin fälla och väntade på att jag skulle falla i den. Osynliga kedjor hängde i sängen som vi hade legat på, väntade på att snärja mig, men ändå kunde jag inte stoppa henne. Jag var fortfarande i mörkret, och medan jag hade ett par trick i tankarna, var hennes plan ett mysterium för mig.

"Men jag tog hennes bete ändå.

"Varför då?"

"För att du har så oerhört starka åsikter, och jag är övertygad om att du kommer vilja framföra dem"

Kedjorna var redan runt min kropp, fastspända, och jag kunde inte bryta mig fri. Hon hetsade upp mig, lekte med min osäkerhet. Hon var envis och bestämd, och det var upprörande.. men jag älskade henne för det.

"Mina åsikter om vad?"

Jag bet ihop med tänderna.

Hon log mot mig över axeln och såg sin fälla falla på plats.

"Det här handlar inte bara om dig längre. Världen kretsar inte kring dig, vet du. Om du tänker reta upp Volturi på grund av något så dumt som min mänsklighet så borde din familj också få säga sin mening"

"Sin mening om vad?"

Jag betonade varje ord, tittade förbryllat på henne.

"Min dödlighet. Jag tänker begära en omröstning"


End file.
